This Time
by ponderhouse
Summary: Paily AU. After 2 years apart, Paige & Emily are thrown together again when, after a small brush with the law, Paige is taken in by Pam Fields. Living under the same roof, the girls are forced to confront their feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight, like everything in her life lately, hadn't gone as planned. For the first time in weeks since Paige had left home, she had found herself a certain bed for the night. Not just a bed, a bed she'd be sharing with a girl, a girl, she suspected, who wanted to do a lot more than sleep. And now that wasn't going to happen.

Paige had been back in Rosewood for a few weeks, and luckily nobody she'd used to know had seemed to notice. After finding out what had happened with her Dad back in Baltimore, her old friend Caleb had suggested that by coming back to Rosewood he could help her find some place to stay while she figured out what to do next, and maybe help make a little money to get by on as well. He had been in a somewhat similar predicament before, and knew of plenty of places to lay low. She had met Shana a week ago after ending up on one of her friends couches, and the other girl had become a welcome distraction. She'd found Paige this afternoon, smirking as she told her she had her house to herself, asking her to to stay over and suggesting that maybe they could get to know each other a little better with a wink.

They had never made it to her house of course. In the short time they had known each other Paige had discovered that Shana had a knack for getting into dubious situations. She had been telling Paige about the old DiLaurentis house, how it was supposedly haunted, that people had seen Alison's ghost in the windows in passing. She had went missing a few months before Paige and her family left Rosewood, the police had found her body a year later but still hadn't found out what had happened, though there were plenty of rumours floating around about it. The house had gained more notoriety after the body of another girl had been found there just 6 months before now. In an attempt to appear bold, to impress the other girl, Paige had suggested they try breaking in to check it out. Shana liked that idea.

Getting caught, however, Shana didn't like so much. Having climbed in through the back window, they had spent had spent time scaring each other, giggling as they tumbled around in the darkness, before ending up making out on an old bed upstairs. Hearing a noise downstairs, Paige had gone to check it out, assuming it was nothing, fully intent on scaring Shana when she returned. She was out of luck; as she reached the top of the stairs the policeman had called out, they were busted. Running back to the bedroom, thinking maybe that they both could figure out a way to escape, she was sad to discover Shana had already found one, she was long gone, and Paige had ended up carted off to the station.

"How long have you been sleeping rough Miss Mccullers?" the officer, officer Bob he'd said to call him, asked, pointing to the sleeping bag and duffel on the table in front of them. He seemed to have been satisfied that neither of the girls were going to steal anything from the house, that they were just two kids looking for a quick thrill. Shana was not at all pleased that Paige had told them she had been there, pissed that she had ended up being brought back to the station, bringing Paige's things with her and letting slip about the other girls recent living situation. They had let her go with a caution, and she'd made it clear she wasn't interested in seeing Paige again that night. He'd decided to ask Paige more questions when he had discovered that nobody would be coming to pick her up. She'd explained that she had become emancipated from her father, not really wanting to go in to detail about the hows and whys, praying that he wouldn't try to verify her version of events, but he hadn't seemed to buy it. To make matters worse, she'd caught the attention of Pam Fields when she had been brought in, unaware that the older woman was working here now, the concern evident on her face as she'd seen the young girl walk past her. She could see her now outside the question room talking animatedly on the phone to someone and her heart sank when she realised that she might have managed to contact her dad somehow, that she'd tell him about where she'd ended up, that her story would be blown. She couldn't go back to him, and even if she wanted to she wash't entirely sure he would let her. "are you sure there is nobody that we can call?"

"There isn't anybody." Paige told him, and he started explaining how he'd help her find somewhere to stay, that he'd have to help her find a long term solution to her problems. Just as Paige was about to protest, Mrs Fields walked in the room, pulling him to one side and talking in a hushed tone, Officer Bob shaking his head and sighing before leaving.

"I wish you would've told me you were in Rosewood Paige," she said, and Paige, unable to think of anything to say, having really wanted to avoid talking to her, just shrugged and let out a deflated 'sorry'. "I've worked things our here, you'll be staying with us for the time being."

"Mrs Fields you really don't have to..." Paige began but she was already gathering up the young girls things and motioning for her to follow her from the room. This was not how Paige had imagined the night would end.

"You're mother was a dear friend of mine Paige, I'm sure she would rather you be staying with people who knew you, than a shelter or god knows what." Her mother had been good friends with Pam since college, though they had drifted apart slightly before the Mccullers had moved to Baltimore 2 years ago. When her mother had taken ill they had moved there so she could be closer to family before she died. "I don't know whats happened between you and your father since you moved away, or how you've ended up like this, but you'll be staying with us until we can figure something out," Paige began to protest but Pam just waved her off again, "it's not up for discussion. Lets get you home."

"Thanks Mrs Fields," Paige had always liked Pam, despite how stern she could seem she was a caring woman, and deep down she knew she was lucky to have her looking out for her still after all this time. Maybe it would be a good thing, staying at the Fields would give her time to figure out what to do about her current situation with the added support of her mothers one-time best friend.

"Call me Pam," the older woman smiled leading the way outside to her car. "I know its not the best, but I'll set up the camp bed in Emily's room for the time being, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." The enthusiasm Paige had for her new temporary home waned instantly when Pam brought up her daughter. _Emily. _She could remember perfectly the last time they had spoken, it was just after her mother had been diagnosed, two days after what had been their last kiss.

Paige very much doubted Emily would be happy to see her at all.

* * *

_"I haven't seen you at school lately," Emily said, cautiously sitting beside Paige. She'd seen her sitting alone in the park, and after some deliberation had decided to just go and talk to the girl._

_"I missed a couple of days," Paige replied, not meeting the tanner girls gaze._

_"I'm sorry to hear about your Mom, if theres anything I can do…"_

_"Theres isn't." Paige said, a little harshly. "Thanks anyway." She added quickly, bringing herself to look at the other girl. After everything that had happened between them in the past it still amazed her how much kindness Emily continued to be willing show her._

_"I know that it probably isn't the best time right now, but I really think we should talk about what happened,"_

_"Theres nothing to talk about." Paige's response was harshly spoken once again, and this time she stood up to leave, "see you around Emily."_

_"Please don't do this Paige," Emily pleaded, standing up to follow her. "Not again. I know your hurting right now, and I know you're confused, but…"_

_"Leave it Emily." She said firmly, turning to face the other girl, "It meant nothing okay, I'm not like you."_

_"Thats what you said the first time, and the second time…" Emily said, her caring tone from before long gone. "We can't keep acting like its nothing, not when it happens again and again, its not nothing Paige, not to me."_

_"It meant nothing to me," Paige repeated, desperately trying to get the other girl to drop it. This was not something she could deal with right now. As much as she knew she was hurting Emily, as much as she wanted to tell the other girl that it could never mean nothing, that it meant everything, the last thing she needed now was her parents finding out that she was gay. Her dad had not taken the news well when he found out about Emily, it being clear to Paige that he was not happy with her spending any amount time with the other girl, she didn't want to imagine how he'd react to her. _

_"You still want to act like nothing has happened?" Emily asked, the hurt evident on her face. Trying her best to hide her own upset, Paige nodded._

_"Consider it forgotten."_

* * *

"I've got it….Mom why do I need the camp bed?" Emily asked walking out of the garage, dragging the camp bed behind her. She had been enjoying pizza and a movie with her friends when her mother had called telling her to set up the old camp bed in her room, "Oh. I didn't realise, I haven't seen her…Hanna and Spencer are here, they can help me set it up…okay Mom...see you soon" Hanging up the phone she exhaled shakily. _Paige Mccullers was back in Rosewood. Paige Mccullers was going to be in her house._ She noticed her friends looking at her questioningly and continued to drag the camp bed to the foot of the stairs.

"Are we having a sleepover? Shotgun the bed," Hanna said in-between bites of pizza.

"That was my Mom on the phone, there was a situation work, and well…Paige Mccullers is moving in for a bit," she spoke the last words quietly, they sounded so strange. She was silently hoping that her friends wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"She's is Rosewood? Caleb never mentioned anything," Hanna said, before Spencer interrupted her.

"Paige Mccullers? As in Pigskin Paige Mccullers?" Emily sighed when she heard Spencer's use of Alison's old nickname for Paige.

"Don't call her that. She's gotten in to some trouble, and my Mom wants her to stay with us while she sorts it out."

"Is your Mom aware that Paige used to make your life a living hell?" Spencer asked, and Emily sighed, she really didn't want to get into this. "She tried to drown you once Emily, what if she tries to suffocate you in your sleep?"

"That was a long time ago Spencer, I'm sure she's moved past whatever was bothering her, I don't know how long she's planning on being here, please, just…at least try to be civil with her," She said, almost pleading with her friend to let it go. She knew that in a way Spencer's dislike of Paige was somewhat justified, though in some ways she did regret not telling her friends the complete story of what had went on between herself and Paige when they were younger. Maybe then they could be a little more forgiving about the way Paige had treated her.

Thankfully after a few more questions about exactly why Paige Mccullers was taking up residence in her home, most of which she wasn't equipped to answer, her friends had left, though not before Spencer made Emily promise to call her should anything happen. Emily had scoffed at the idea that Paige would try to harm her, from what she remembered Paige was harmless to everyone but herself. She was apprehensive to see her again after all this time. With the Paige she used to know she had never been able to be certain which version of the girl she would be greeted with. On some occasions, Paige was sweet, painfully honest, even fun, she'd made Emily feel safe and at ease. Other times, she would be so guarded, angry and often unnecessarily cruel. There had never seemed to be an in between. The prospect of spending weeks walking on eggshells around the girl was not something she was looking forward to. There were so many questions she had for the younger girl, but she didn't know whether she'd be able to ask them. Emily hoped that in her time away Paige had managed to deal with her issues somehow, but from what her mother had told her briefly on the phone it didn't sound like things had gotten any better. Adding in the way things had been left between them before Paige moved away, the whole prospect of seeing her again was causing her nothing but unease.

For now she had no choice but to wait.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews, much appreciated! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Paige sat quietly in Mrs Fields car, it wouldn't be long until she was face to face with Emily again, and she was growing increasingly nervous. She had known Emily practically all of her life, and she'd felt drawn to her for as long as she could remember, even before she knew why. They had been friends when they were children, their mothers being close, but they had drifted apart when Emily became friends with Alison DiLaurentis. Ali had spent the majority of Paige's early teens torturing her, and those were memories Paige didn't like recalling. Emily, seemingly in an attempt to make up for standing by and watching all the bad things her friend had put Paige through, had seemed set on becoming closer to Paige after Alison disappeared. It was then that she had realised that her feelings for Emily went past simple friendship, and that had terrified her. Terrified or not, she had found those feelings impossible to ignore. She had kissed Emily exactly 3 times after she'd come to that realisation, and she remembered each one clearly. While Emily seemed to be able to come out with ease, Paige hadn't been ready to admit to anyone, even herself, that she was gay. Her fear and self loathing had led her to do and say things to Emily that she would forever regret. She strongly believed Emily had been the right person for her, but at the _wrong _time. And here they were, minutes away from being thrown back into each others lives, and Paige couldn't help but sigh to herself. _It was still the wrong time. _She was certain there wouldn't be a right one.

* * *

Once her friends had left, Emily set about tidying her room and making up a bed for Paige. She cleared our a drawer for Paige's things, after all her mother hadn't specified exactly how long the other girl would be staying with them. She couldn't sit still. _Paige would be here soon. _The situation still wasn't sinking in, and Emily was growing more and more nervous with each passing minute. She was snapped from her thoughts by her phone buzzing in her pocket.

_Still on for coffee in the morning? x - Samara_

Her coffee date with Samara the next day had completely slipped her mind. They had met a month earlier after Emily had signed up to volunteer at a support group run by the older girl, and had been tentatively dating since. She had been reluctant to start dating anyone at all, her heartache over the death of her first girlfriend Maya still fresh, and she worried that maybe it was too soon, the 6 months that had passed since they found her body had been a bit of a blur. But Samara had been persistent, without being pushy. Easy going and fun, she had become a welcome distraction, and Emily's friends had been overjoyed to learn that she'd was dating again, glad to see their friend moving forward with her life.

She contemplated sending a text calling tomorrow off, unsure as to whether or not she should stay around with Paige for the day, but decided she would go ahead and go anyway, she had no idea whether the other girl would want to spend time with her and she was sure Paige could keep herself entertained for a few hours.

She heard the front door open and close, followed by her mother calling for her from downstairs. This was it. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she finally saw her. Paige was stood awkwardly by the door, clutching her bag in front of her. "Hi Paige," she said, Paige's gaze meeting hers briefly, waving awkwardly and giving a quick hello. She seemed to be going out of her way to avoid looking at Emily, whereas Emily could do nothing but stare at Paige. She looked so _different, _she thought to herself. Her hair was longer now, the bangs she had back when she was 15 had grown out, the colour an auburn brown as opposed to harsh red. Her body had remained toned and Emily wondered whether or not she'd kept up swimming when she moved away. _She looked good._

"Have you eaten Paige?" Pam asked, an increasingly uncomfortable Paige simply shook her head in response. She could feel Emily staring at her and it was making her uneasy. "Emily, why don't you take Paige up to your room with her things while I find us something to eat." Emily could have swore she heard Paige gulp at her mothers words. Smiling as genuinely as she could muster, she took the sleeping bag her mother was holding and motioned for Paige to follow her.

Paige trudged up the stairs behind Emily, filled with dread. She was sure that her discomfort was clearly noticeable and was not looking forward to trying to make conversation. "I hope it's okay," Emily said motioning to the bed she'd made at the bottom of her own as they entered her room. "It'll be fine, thanks" Paige shrugged, placing her bag down on the camp bed. She stood awkwardly, not really knowing what to do next.

"I cleared some space for you in here," Emily said breaking the silence, walking over to the chest of drawers and pulling it open, "For your stuff…I thought it could make you feel more at home."

"Thanks, um, thats great," Paige said, giving Emily a small smile. She couldn't believe that after even two years Emily could still make her feel this nervous while simultaneously making her feel so at ease. It didn't make sense. She moved to her bag, slightly embarrassed at the state of most of her belongings.

"If you need to borrow anything, just ask," Emily said, watching carefully as Paige emptied the few things she had in her bag into the drawer. Paige just smiled at her before turning her attention back to her things. "I…I didn't think I'd see you again." Emily spoke again, before turning to sit on her window seat. She didn't want to admit it but she had missed the other girl, even if she couldn't really say why. They hadn't exactly been close when Paige left, the relationship they had developed back then was constantly push and pull. They _had_ been friends almost, having always known each other through swimming and their mothers friendship, and had grown closer after Alison's disappearance, all behind closed doors that is. At school Paige had made sure to distance herself from Emily, and wasn't afraid to lash out if the other girl had dared to get close. When Emily took steps to come out to her friends and family, Paige had pulled further away from her. Mr Mccullers hadn't approved, even butting heads with Emily's mother, causing a rift between herself and his wife. Emily sighed as she remembered the last time she had spoken to Paige, the other girl brushing her off in the park once again after kissing her just days before. A week or so later she heard from her Mom that the Mccullers had moved to Baltimore, and Paige hadn't said goodbye, Emily remembering her heartache when she realised that instead of just being afraid of her feelings for her, Paige may have actually meant what she said. _It meant nothing._

Paige had perched herself on the end of her bed, she really didn't know what to say to the other girl. She finally managed to look at her properly as Emily was seemingly lost in thought. Emily was still as beautiful as the last time she'd seen her, even more so if that was even possible. There was something different about her now, a hint of sadness that wasn't there before. To be expected, Paige thought to herself. Finding out your best friend had been found brutally murdered is bound to change a person. She opened her mouth to speak a few times, deciding against it, everything she wanted to say, _I missed you, I'm sorry, _not seeming appropriate. "I'm sorry for turning up like this…invading your room, your Mom was pretty persistent."

"Don't worry about it." Emily shrugged. "Its good to see you again," she continued, the awkward silences that kept falling over them were something she couldn't bare. She still couldn't get over how different Paige looked. "You look…you look really good Paige," she said, causing Paige to blush, both of them laughing lightly.

"So do you Fields, but then that's nothing new," Paige replied with a smirk and it was Emily's turn to blush. _There was something different about this Paige,_ Emily thought to herself.

"What brought you back to Rosewood?" Emily asked, deciding to just ask Paige what she wanted to know. "Why can't you go home?" she knew Paige's relationship with her father had always been a strained one, and wondered what the final straw had been.

"Its a long story," Paige replied, reluctant to talk about what had led her here. Emily didn't push, she knew that her mother was more than likely going to question Paige over dinner and that she probably didn't want to have to keep repeating herself.

* * *

They had passed the time with small talk, mostly about Emily's swimming and what had changed at school, before Pam had called them downstairs. Emily felt awkward as she sat watching Paige and her mother eat, but she wanted to be there to hear what Paige had to say. As expected, her mother had begun grilling her in no time. Paige had explained, albeit vaguely, that her relationship with her Dad had disintegrated after her mother had passed away, that it had gotten so bad she'd decided to file for emancipation, before eventually leaving home and dropping out of school. She had money from her mother to support herself, but had returned to Rosewood to get help from an old friend, which Emily assumed was probably Caleb, wondering why he hadn't mentioned it to Hanna. Upon realising that Paige hadn't really thought about what she was going to do, Pam had suggested she might even consider enrolling back into Rosewood High and catching up with school, reminding her that of course she didn't have to make any decisions right away. Paige was uneasy at the prospect, the permanence that the suggestion hinted at not lost on either of the girls.

This was exactly what Paige had wanted to avoid. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Mrs Fields saw through her story, before somebody realised that she wasn't being entirely honest about how she'd come to leave home. Emily's mother wasn't an idiot, If she did suspect anything she wasn't letting on, but she had to know that for Paige to be freed from the control of her father that she would have had to have proved she was financially self-sufficient, and that a court wouldn't deem crowd-surfing around Rosewood as being in her "best interests". _She couldn't stay here. _She'd either end up back with her father or with god knows who, and she really didn't want that to happen.

Laying in bed a while later, unable to sleep, Paige considered how to get out of this situation. If she could last the weekend, by Monday she'd be left alone, Emily would go to school, Mrs Fields would go to work, and she could run away. Where she would go, she didn't know yet. Somehow she would contact Caleb over the weekend, and hopefully he could offer some help. She was lucky to have him as her friend, luckier still that he hadn't seemed to let on to anyone that he knew about her return. They had met at school years ago, bonding when Paige helped Caleb _borrow _certain things from her Dads computer business, and he had been the only person she'd kept in contact with after she'd moved away.

She sighed, rolling over as she tried to get comfortable on the camp bed. Everything was all a bit of a mess. This was the last thing she had expected to happen when she had left home, and she was actually terrified that Mrs Fields would suss her out before the weekend was up, that she may actually contact her dad in the next 2 days. She could hear Emily tossing and turning in her bed, obviously she was having trouble sleeping as well. "Paige?" She heard her say, contemplating whether to feign sleeping to avoid any more awkward conversation with the girl, before rolling over with a sigh and a barely audible 'yeah'. "Why were you breaking into Ali's house?"

"Oh, um…" Paige wasn't sure how honest she should be with her answer, as ridiculous as the thought seemed in her mind, she didn't want Emily to know she was trying to impress a girl. "My friend thought it would be fun to break in…go ghost hunting or whatever. Y'know, with all the dead girls they seem to find there." She winced at her comment about the bodies, as much as she had disliked Alison, she had after all been one of Emily's best friends. She could just about make out the pained look on Emily's face in the darkness. "I'm sorry Em, I didn't think…I'm sorry about Alison." She always seemed to have a knack for saying the wrong thing around Emily, and that was something that apparently hadn't changed over time. The room had went silent apart from the small sniffles she could hear Emily making, quickly realising she had made the other girl cry. _Nice one jackass. _"Em I'm so sorry...I honestly didn't think," she said making her way over to the crying girl, sitting beside her and touching her shoulder gently. "I didn't mean to upset you, I shouldn't have brought her up"

"It's not just Alison," Emily spoke after a moment, sitting up slightly and wiping the stray tears from her eyes, "Sorry, it's just…its…the other girl they found, we were together…it's still pretty hard for me to think about what happened…you just reminded me thats all" Paige felt _awful_. Emily looked so heartbroken in front of her, the devastation of the loss still evident. _Thats why she looked so sad earlier. _Seeing the other girl continue to break down in front of her broke her heart, and she could think of nothing to do but pull her into a hug. She understood how she felt, how the slightest mention of a loved one lost could bring up bad memories, her mother coming to mind, and she knew that it was probably best if she just let Emily cry. Laying back and allowing Emily to settle into her side, Paige ran her hand soothingly through Emily's hair, at a loss for what else to do. Eventually the sobs died down, both girls drifting slowly off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks once again for the follows, faves and reviews :) i feel a bit iffy about this chapter but decided to post it anyway, hopefully if anything it answers a few questions. Enjoy. _

* * *

As Paige woke the next morning, she became suddenly aware that Emily was fast asleep in her arms. Head resting on her chest, arm draped across her stomach, she took a moment to look at the other girl. Sleeping soundly, her breathing slow and her face peaceful, Paige couldn't help but smile to herself, Emily was _beautiful_. Coming back to her senses, and not wanting to deal with the awkwardness that would no doubt ensue should Emily wake up in her arms to find her staring at her like a creep, she tried carefully to extract her body from beneath the darker girl without waking her. _No such luck. _She felt Emily stir before seeing her open her eyes. "Morning…" Emily said, her eyes growing wide when she realised where she was, pulling away sheepishly, both girls sitting and shifting apart. Emily hesitated before speaking again, wondering whether she should mention the way they had fallen asleep or to act indifferent. "sorry, about last night I…well sorry."

Studying the other girls face, Paige couldn't decide whether Emily was apologising for getting upset the night before, or apologising for the way they had woken up. "Theres nothing to be sorry about," she began, she didn't want things getting more awkward between them. She still couldn't read the expression on Emily's face, but decided to continue. "I know the last thing you probably want to hear is me telling you I understand how you're feeling, but honestly, I kind of do. Its been almost two years since…" she paused, it occurred to her that she hadn't actually spoken about her mother's death to anyone but her father. Emily recognised the hesitation, placing her hand on Paige's thigh, her expression silently telling Paige she understood what she was trying to say. "I know we haven't seen each other for a long time, and the last time I saw you we didn't part on the best of terms, and that things obviously change over time…" Paige could feel herself starting to ramble, and steadied herself, talking Emily's hand in hers as she got to her point "…I care about you Em, that's never changed, and I want you to know that I'm here for you, whatever you need. Crying, talking…anything." Emily could feel her heart swell a little at Paige's words, the look in the other girls eyes was so sincere. Emily hadn't thought she'd see this side of Paige so soon, the girl she had used to know kept herself so guarded, rarely letting anyone see just how caring she really was. She couldn't stop herself from pulling Paige into a hug. "I'm glad you're here Paige," she mumbled into the other girls shoulder. The hug had begun to last a little longer than a hug should as Paige pulled back slightly, smiling softly. She couldn't believe that she was sitting this close to Emily, her eyes falling to the other girls lips, before darting back up to Emily's, her breath hitching when she noticed that Emily's eyes were fixed on her mouth. The temptation to lean in and kiss her was overwhelming.

"Girls," they snapped apart quickly as they heard Pam gently knocking on the door, Paige scrabbling away hastily to sit on the camp bed as she slowly opened the door, popping her head inside. "Morning, I have to run a few errands today, but I've left some money on the counter, I thought you could maybe take Paige out to breakfast Emily,"

"Actually I'm meant to meet Samara this morning…" Emily said hesitantly, remembering that she had a coffee date with her girlfriend this morning. _Who on earth is Samara,_ Paige thought to herself.

"Well I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you took Paige along, she has just got back here after all," Her mother said, and Paige, noticing the reluctance on Emily's face, decided to jump in. "Actually Mrs Fields, uh, Pam, I was thinking of seeing Caleb this morning…if that's okay of course."

"You don't need permission Paige," the older woman smiled, "We want you to feel at home here, you can come and go as you please. Emily, see if you can find Paige the spare key. I'll see you girls tonight, I was thinking take out for dinner?" The girls nodded in agreement as Pam said her goodbyes, leaving them sitting once again in awkward silence.

Emily was certain that Paige had been about to kiss her before her mother had knocked on the door. What was bothering her most though, was that she'd _wanted _Paige to kiss her. Even now, after everything that had happened while they had been apart, no matter how much had changed, how little she knew about the Paige that was here now, there was still a part of Emily that_ always_ wanted Paige to kiss her. She felt instantly guilty as she saw her phone buzz, Samaras name popping up onto the screen. _What was she thinking. _She fired off a quick reply before turning to look at Paige. She wanted desperately to know what was going on in the other girls mind. Paige was shuffling about, digging around for clothes in her drawer. One thing she knew for certain was bringing up the almost kiss with Paige was a big no-no. That kind of conversation had never ended well in the past. She gathered her things and headed for the bathroom, leaving Paige to get changed in private.

Paige groaned inwardly as she watched Emily leave the room. Complicating her situation further by doing something like kissing Emily was something she couldn't afford to do. She had been kidding herself by thinking her feelings for the other girl had went away in their time apart. They hadn't went away at all, if anything, they'd gotten stronger. Pushing those thoughts aside, she picked up her phone to text Caleb, noticing he'd sent her a message the night before when Hanna had mentioned where she'd ended up. Setting a time and place to meet, she set about getting dressed.

* * *

"Are you okay? You've barely said a word all morning," Samara asked, studying Emily from across the table.

"Yeah, didn't get much sleep is all" Emily replied, Paige's reappearance was making her unsettled, and apparently it was showing. The comfort she'd felt whilst sleeping next to Paige was preying on her mind. It had felt so _right,_ and she couldn't be certain that she would have pulled away from Paige's kiss if her mother hadn't interrupted them this morning. And here she was, here with Samara, _her girlfriend, _and once again she felt a pang of guilt. "Do you want the rest of this?" she asked, pushing her thoughts aside, lifting up her plate slightly, she knew that needed to make more of an effort this morning.

"No thanks," Samara smiled, taking Emily's hand across the table. This had become a regular occurrence lately, weekend brunch at the Brew. Sheridan Prep, where Samara was studying, was just outside Rosewood, and with their busy weekdays they struggled to see each other as often as they wanted to. She enjoyed being with the older girl, it was easy, simple, exactly what she needed right now. "What do you fancy doing today? If you're tired we could just go back to your place, watch a movie? Your Moms out for the day right?"

"I'd love that," Emily smiled giving Samara's hand a quick squeeze, "but I have to meet Paige in an hour."

"Paige?"

Emily sighed, trying to think of the quickest way to explain the situation. "A…family friend. She's staying with us for a bit, she's got trouble at home." She hadn't been able to find a key for Paige earlier, agreeing to meet her at lunchtime so that she wasn't locked out. She toyed with the idea of inviting Samara over anyway, she had a canny ability to talk to anyone, and Emily was keen to avoid any more awkwardness with Paige._ Awkwardness and temptation._ On the other hand, she knew it would probably make Paige uncomfortable. "We're still on for Monday though right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Samara replied, and Emily smiled, leaning forward to peck her lips.

* * *

"You could've told me that Emily's girlfriend had died," Paige said to Caleb. They were sitting overlooking Rosewood eating breakfast, she had filled him in on the events of the night before; Shana, the break in, the station, and of course her evening at the Fields.

'You told me you never wanted to talk about her. Probably would've been wise though, I forgot you had a knack for putting your foot in it," he smirked. Caleb was the only person who had known about Paige's feelings for the other girl, having stumbled upon his friend after one of their somewhat frequent fall outs. His indifference when Paige had confessed her feelings for Emily had been a great help when it came to her accepting who she was.

"I wasn't intending on bumping into her," Paige said, Caleb knowing that his friend wanted to stay under the radar. "Sorry for getting you in to trouble with Hanna."

"Don't sweat it, she's taking me shopping later to pay for my sins" Caleb said, causing Paige to laugh. "Wanna come with? We could get Hanna to rope Emily in, give us an excuse to just sit outside stores and bemoan our predicament," Caleb smiled, trying his best to give Paige puppy dog eyes.

"Nice try. Besides, Emily's busy today. Samara?" Paige had been trying to think of a subtle way to ask Caleb about Emily's new friend all morning.

"Ah. The girlfriend," he answered, assuming Emily had mentioned who Samara was to her. Seeing Paige's face fall he quickly realised she hadn't. "They haven't been seeing each other long, doesn't seem too serious."

"I'm glad she's found someone," Paige half-lied, and Caleb gave her a look to say he knew as much. "It's not like I was planning on…making a move or whatever. And it's not like I'm sticking around anyway."

"Sure." Caleb agreed, waiting a beat before speaking again, "Are you sure you're set on running again?"

"Caleb…"

"I know your scared, I just don't think constantly running from everything is the best solution. Mrs Fields is pretty cool Paige, I'm sure if you told her everything she'd do her best to help you out. Or even just talking to Emily about…"

"No way." Paige knew that in a way, Caleb was right, but the possibility that he wasn't was not something she was willing to risk. "…Maybe you're right. Look, my Dad must know by now that I've skipped out on school, if he found out I'm here, with _Emily _no less, I won't be heading back to school, I'm thinking _pray-away-the-gay _camps Caleb." She chuckled to herself sadly at her last statement, she was only half-joking. When her Dad found out about her sexuality, as expected, it hadn't been pleasant. Losing her mother had made her father grow bitter and reclusive, and the surprise of catching Paige with another girl had sent him into a fit of rage. She had thought that in time, he would come around, but that hadn't been the case. He'd pulled her out of school, away from her friends, away from swimming, and sent her to boarding school. It hadn't been like books or movies, she got up to no 'experimentation', it was beyond strict. To make matters worse she'd caught the attention of the wrong crowd, and fearing going back to the days of _Ali-style_ torment, she'd left at the first opportunity. She only had a year until graduating, and being free, but with no chance of a scholarship and the prospect of her father being involved in choosing her college, her courses, being _so_ involved in her future, only solidified her will to leave. He _had_ made it clear he didn't want her returning home for holidays, and she wasn't even certain whether he'd be making any effort to find her. Still, the fear of being sent back to school, or worse, was something she wanted to avoid. "Just ask your friend if he wouldn't mind me showing up sometime next week, y'know, just in case."

* * *

_This was ridiculous, _Emily thought to herself as she opened the door to her house, flinging her bag on the floor by the door and walking into the living room, too preoccupied with her thoughts to see if Paige was even following her. Paige returning still had her head in a spin, she'd slowly been getting more worked up all morning, and not knowing exactly why was bothering her to no end. After picking Paige up in town, the drive home had been silent. Paige seemed lost in thought, and wasn't making any effort to speak to Emily at all. It had been less than 24 hours and being around Paige was already flitting between them talking with ease to painfully awkward silences like this one. Not knowing what was going on with Paige was driving her insane. Carrying on like this for god knows how much longer just wouldn't do. "This is _beyond _awkward Paige,"

"No shit Fields," Paige replied. She'd noticed that Emily was being fairly hostile the entire way home, lost in her thoughts, she hadn't even seemed to notice when Paige had sat next to her on the couch. "expected though, this was pretty…sudden, It's not like I was just gonna rock up on your porch and we'd be best friends forever"

"We've known each other since pre-school Paige." Paige's nonchalance was not helping Emily's agitation. "Time apart or not, It shouldn't be this awkward."

"Em," Paige sighed, willing herself to just come out and address the elephant in the room, "we both know its not just time apart thats making this awkward."

"I know." was all Emily was able to reply.

"The last time we saw each other….we were in a different situation. We had feelings for each other...well, I had feelings for you…" Paige risked a glance at Emily's face, "we were different people then…"

"I had feelings for you too, don't forget that," Emily interrupted, she couldn't understand how Paige could doubt the way she had felt about her back then.

Paige sighed at Emily's words, she knew she had meant to be comforting but it just served as a reminder of how she'd blew it. "Emily, its going to take us a little time to adjust to _current Paige_ & _current Emily _being friends again."

Emily chuckled a little at the way Paige had worded her explanation, "You're right. I just…what you said this morning, about caring…I've missed _that _Paige. It was nice to see her again."

"I'm still _tha_t Paige," Paige laughed in response, "I meant what I said Emily, I do care, I always have. I promise to make more of an effort when things start to get awkward between us okay? Fresh start?"

"Friends." Emily smiled, happy that she could consider Paige a friend again. "I know there's something you're not telling me about why you're here Paige." she said, emboldened that Paige had appeared to be opening up.

Paige decided to be honest. _This was Emily._ Maybe Caleb had been right, she didn't have to tell the other girl _everything, _but talking about some of the problems bothering her, knowing that Emily would understand, might be worthwhile. "Ok, I need to tell you something."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, I need to tell you something."

Emily kept quiet, she could see Paige readying herself to speak, sensing that what she was about to say was something important. "I came out to my dad." She could tell from Paige's tone that it wasn't something to be happy about. "Well, he found out on his own…he didn't take it well." Seeing that Paige was struggling with her words made Emily scoot closer, turning slightly so that all her focus was on the other girl, patiently waiting for her to continue.

Paige had grown less and less confident the more she spoke. She'd felt comfortable opening up to Emily, just like she had in the past, but she hadn't realised how hard she would find talking about everything. "He walked in…on something, and kind of blew up." Paige's _'on something' _had caused Emily to raise a suggestive eyebrow, her face quickly softening when she'd heard of his reaction. She could see that this was hard for Paige. "He made it very clear that he wouldn't accept it. And the things he'd say…well they're not worth talking about. I had to get away…and thats kind of why I'm here."

"I'm sorry Paige." Emily could see the hurt on Paige's face. "He didn't show any signs of getting better?"

Paige simply shook her head. "He tried shutting me off from my friends, from anything really if he deemed it a 'bad influence'. When he realised it wasn't changing anything, that I wouldn't change my self to appease him…" she stopped, unsure of whether she wanted Emily to know everything, for her to know that she'd lied partly to her and her mother. Emily made the decision for her for now, resting her hand on Paige's thigh before speaking. "I know it didn't work out the way you'd hoped, but not backing down, not hiding who you are…I'm so proud of you Paige."

"I guess you thought I'd never come out, the way I used to be…"

"I know that it takes time Paige, I've been there," Emily cut Paige off, to hear Paige sounding guilty about being confused wasn't something she was going to allow.

"I wish i'd done it sooner." The words were out of her mouth before she'd properly thought about how they would sound. She'd hoped that Emily would think she was talking generally, though she was sure _I wish I'd done it sooner for you _was written all over her face. "Y'know…maybe then it might have been better…with him."

"You weren't ready." Was all Emily could think of in response, it was clear from the look on Paige's face that they were no longer talking about her father.

"It just sucks y'know? I feel like…I've lost both my parents." Emily pulled her into a hug then, the sadness in the other girls words too much to take. Paige's attempts to find a way to steer the conversation, or more correctly _her mind _away from thoughts of her and Emily were feeble, not helped by the fact she was keenly aware of Emily's hand still on her thigh as she pulled away, of her proximity to the other girl, Emily's gaze fixed on Paige. Her mind flit back to that morning, how familiar this felt, how much she wanted to lean in and kiss the other girl…she stood abruptly, startling Emily slightly, before apologising and mumbling "I gotta pee" and trudging off to the bathroom. Less than an hour ago she'd decided to work on being friends with Emily, getting to know each other again, and already she'd almost jeopardized that by almost kissing her. _Again_. She now knew full well Emily had a_ girlfriend_, and her current situation hardly put her in a position to be involved with someone as seriously as she would want to be with Emily. It was only a matter of time before she did something she or Emily would regret. _She had to leave._

* * *

Paige had taken forever to return for the bathroom, and Emily, fearing a lapse in the progress they'd appeared to be making, had called Hanna in a panic. Being alone with Paige was too much right now, so she'd invited, _begged, _Hanna to get the girls and come over, do anything to lessen some of the tension that seemed to eventually befall herself and Paige after too long alone. She'd been disappointed to learn Hanna had plans, but had practically squealed yes when Hanna had suggested she and Paige join her shopping trip with Caleb.

"Soooo, is it awful?" Hanna asked, she and Emily walking a little ahead of Caleb and Paige as they flitted between stores. Emily simply rolled her eyes in response, "No. It's…nice to see her again."

The blonde scoffed slightly at Emily's reply. "Riiight, Em you practically begged me to let you come with us, what is it? Is she still hassling you, even now?"

"No! She's not like that anymore." Emily said, glancing backward slightly to check Caleb and Paige, happy to see them deep in their own conversation. "We're going to be spending a lot of time together, it just made sense to get out the house for a break, it was getting a little intense."

Hanna looked unconvinced at Emily's reasoning, but thankfully let it drop, signalling to Caleb that they were going into a nearby shop, rolling her eyes when he and Paige made their way to the nearest bench. "She looks way different," she continued, a thought coming into her mind, "_almost _hot...you don't think I should worry do you?"

It was Emily's turn to scoff. "Don't be ridiculous Hanna."

"You don't think its weird the only person she got in contact with was Caleb? How she always wanted them to meet in secret…oh my god, do you think she's into him?"

"Hanna, Paige is _not _into Caleb," Emily laughed, shaking her head at how the other girls imagination could run away with itself.

"You don't know that! And I'm just standing here while she could be making a move on him _right now_…"

"She's not into him. _Trust me, _he…isn't her type," Emily knew Paige had come out, but didn't know how open the other girl was wanting to be. Her concern didn't seem to matter though, the cogs already turning in Hanna's mind.

"Wait," Hanna said, a look of realisation coming over her features, "_you_ wouldn't happen to be her type would you?" Emily's face said it all. "Oh my god! Wait, is she yours?"

"_Hanna!" _Emily scolded, quickly glancing outside, Caleb and Paige were too far away to notice anything going on inside the store.

"You like her!" Emily let out a sigh, Hanna was far too excited about this. "Is _that_ what all that stuff was about back then?"

"OK, yes, we had a bit of a thing, can you please calm down," Emily answered quickly, Hanna ridiculously giddy with her newfound information.

"I can't believe you never told me! No wonder it's been intense, its obvious she totally wants you," Hanna was practically beaming now.

"Less than 2 minutes ago you we're convinced she was into Caleb," Emily said, folding her arms and rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe her friend sometimes.

Hanna shrugged in response. "Whatever. I'm not letting you get away with it that easily, what do you mean, you _had a thing?" _

"We got close after Ali went missing and had a few…moments," Emily said vaguely. Hanna's expression telling her to elaborate. "Look, we kissed a few times, I came out, she wasn't ready, she left, it ended."

"and now?" Emily sighed again, Hanna wasn't going to let this go. "Now nothing." She replied firmly. "I'm happy with Samara. We're having a fresh start, _as friends." _

The blonde girl had thankfully turned her attention back to shopping after that. The subject was soon forgotten, the girls finding their friends and continuing working their way through the mall, until once again Emily found herself alone with Hanna after Caleb and Paige decided to wander off. "Em, do you think the reason its so awkward with Paige is because you maybe still feel something for her?"

"No. It was a long time ago, we're…different now." Emily said, her tone firm. She could see that Hanna wasn't entirely convinced. Sighing again, she plonked herself down on the nearest bench. "I don't know how I feel about her. It's been _a day_ Hanna, and already I'm so confused about it. Theres been times where I've been sure she was going to kiss me…"

"Did you want her to?" Emily dropped her guiltily head and nodded. Hanna seemed to take her time before speaking again. "It's bound to confuse you Em. She was gone all that time, and now she's like, in your bedroom every night." Emily managed a laugh at Hanna's analogy. "Just be patient ok, like you said, its been a _day_, give yourself time."

* * *

"Looks like it's just us tonight," Emily said, studying a note she'd found on the counter. They had made their way home after a few more hours at the mall, both starving and looking forward to dinner. "My mom's meeting an old friend in the city, you wanna order pizza?"

"Ugh yes, I'm starving," Paige replied, silently happy that she wouldn't have to spend another dinner answering Mrs Field's questions, and instead could just spend time with Emily like regular friends.

After eating dinner that evening, the girls had found themselves settled in Emily's bed, laptop between them, watching, after much debate, one of Emily's favourite zombie movies. "I can't believe this stuff scares you," Paige stated, looking over at Emily, the other girl hiding behind her comforter. "If you're such a wuss about it then why on earth do you own so many of these movies?"

"I am not a wuss," Emily said, resurfacing from beneath the covers long enough to give Paige's arm a playful slap. Her conversation with Hanna had calmed her mind, happy now to stop over thinking everything and just herself adjust over time. Jumping slightly at a loud noise from the movie, she saw Paige's eyes roll.

"Oh yeah, not a wuss at all." Paige smirked, and Emily tried her best to look angry, failing when she saw Paige grinning at her, breaking into a grin of her own and shaking her head, both girls turning their attention back to the film.

Paige could feel herself drifting off to sleep. Emily had insisted they watch something light-hearted after their zombie-fest, and it was getting late. Looking over at Emily, she could see she was fast asleep. Switching off the laptop and setting it a side, she swung her legs out of the bed to make her way back to the camp bed. "Paige?" She heard Emily speak, feeling the other girl shifting behind her. She turned to face her, Emily biting her lip nervously. "Would you, um, stay with me?"

_No no no no no. _"Sure." Paige's mouth betrayed the voice in her head screaming at her to say no. She could never deny Emily, not when it had felt so good sleeping beside her the night before.

Emily knew she shouldn't be asking, that it was unfair of her to ask Paige to be so close to her, knowing that it was likely that Paige might get the wrong impression, and that in the morning she'd very well pretend it was nothing, but she couldn't stop herself from being selfish, just for tonight. The night before had been the first time in a long time since Maya that she'd slept without waking from bad dreams or kept awake with memories. She knew the reason for that had been being wrapped protectively in Paige's arms.

Paige pulled back the covers, laying back down next to Emily. The darker girl instantly scooting closer. Hesitating slightly, she turned, allowing Emily to cuddle into her side, her hand resting on the small of the other girls back, pulling her closer, Emily's face burying itself into the crook of Paige's neck. For now she relaxed, she understood partly why Emily wanted this, and tried to push the hope of this meaning something more than just comfort to the other girl aside. They may never be more that this, but for tonight, Emily had needed her, chose her, and she relished the feeling of the other girl in her arms.

* * *

_Thanks again for the faves/follows/reviews! Keep them up :) Things should move along quicker story wise in the next chapters._


	5. Chapter 5

Paige let out a sigh. It was a little after 5 in the morning, and she was having trouble getting back to sleep. Her mind was racing, due in no small part to the girl snuggled tightly into her side. One weekend in the other girls company was all it had taken to remind her that no matter how many girls she'd attempted to date, none of them were anything when compared to Emily Fields. Sighing again she cursed her own luck, she finally found herself, at Emily's request no less, in bed with the other girl, but the circumstances surrounding them were not how she'd dreamt of it so many times before. _It didn't feel right._

"Em…" Paige spoke softly, gently nudging the other girl in an attempt to wake her up. She hadn't wanted to wake Emily, it was still pretty early, but her arm was trapped beneath the other girl and she could feel pins and needles beginning to set in. "Em, wake up. My arms dead."

Emily stirred, letting out a small groan before rolling over to look at her alarm clock. "Paige, it's 5.30 in the morning. _On a Sunday." _Paige simply chuckled behind her, wiggling her arm about to get some of the feeling back. She was surprised to feel Emily grabbing her other arm, rolling Paige with her until she was flush against Emily's back, her hand held tightly in Emily's grasp.

"What are we doing," Paige asked hesitantly, she didn't want to pull away, happy to stay in the bubble of ignorance they'd created for themselves the night before, but the niggling feeling reminding her that this wasn't exactly how _just friends _acted wouldn't go away. She didn't want herself or Emily doing something they would later regret.

"Sleeping." Emily responded with a yawn. Paige pulled away, but Emily simply rolled over to follow her, burying her head into the crook of the other girls neck. "We can talk about this later…I promise…but right now, sleep? _Please Paige."_ Sighing once more, Paige obliged, pulling Emily closer.

* * *

Paige couldn't seem to stop herself from feeling pissed off, Emily's promise that morning had been seemingly forgotten. She'd spent the day acting like nothing had happened, _and maybe nothing did _Paige thought, but she knew that wasn't the case, that Emily was acting oblivious on purpose, and it was only frustrating Paige more as time went by. Her attempts to ask Emily just what she had been playing at that morning were being thwarted left right and centre. Now with the arrival of Emily's friends, she realised she'd have to wait.

Doing her best to not let her anger or discomfort show, she had plonked herself down on the floor, Aria and Hanna sprawled on the sofa behind her, Spencer on the chair to her right, Emily on the chair to her left. There was junk food everywhere, a god awful movie on the TV, and more awkward small talk taking place than Paige deemed entirely necessary. The girls were nice enough, Spencer was perhaps a little cold, but Hanna in particular was making a hell of an effort to make sure Paige felt _involved_. She knew she shouldn't complain and just enjoy a lazy Sunday. She had resolved to leave in the morning, having solidified plans with Caleb at the mall the day before. Tomorrow she was headed to Allentown, getting away from being caught here, and away from whatever it was that was going on between herself and Emily. It wasn't only her own feelings she was trying to protect, she didn't want to complicate Emily's life either by coming between her and her girlfriend, knowing how much it must have taken for Emily to move on after losing Maya. The stability this _Samara_ offered Emily could only be a good thing, she thought.

"Em?" she heard Spencer say, noticing that Emily was deep in thought. She had been that way for the majority of the afternoon, Paige had also noticed. She managed a smile at the look Spencer got as Emily responded with a barely audible _'hmm?'. _"Are you okay? You've been out of it all day."

"Yeah," Emily replied, focusing her attention back on the TV.

"If you say so. Hey, is Samara coming tomorrow night?" Spencer continued, Paige catching Emily glance at her before nodding her head with another _'yeah'._

"Are you coming Paige?" she heard Aria ask from behind her and turned her head in confusion, she had no idea what tomorrow was. She was about to ask when Aria cut her off, "It's the first day of spring break, Mona's having a party in the woods…" Being out of school for the past few weeks had meant she'd completely forgotten about the holidays. This made her leaving undetected tomorrow far more difficult.

"I forgot to mention it," Emily spoke up. The mood in the room had become uncomfortably awkward, nobody really making the effort to speak.

"Actually parties aren't really…"

"Of course she's coming too," Hanna spoke cutting Paige off, earning herself a raised eyebrow from the girl. "People will be happy to see you again." Paige rolled her eyes at that, which _people _she wasn't sure. She forced a smile, trying to hide her disappointment that her plan had been thwarted.

* * *

"When's your Mom coming home?" Hanna asked. Mrs Fields hadn't returned home the night before and the girls had decided to make use of the empty house. The blonde had pulled Emily upstairs to borrow clothes, having spilled soda all over herself whilst wrestling with Spencer for the remote.

"Tomorrow she thinks," Emily answered distractedly, spontaneous wasn't really a word she'd use to describe her Mom, but her trip this weekend was certainly that. "She was kind of weird on the phone."

"How?" Hanna asked, chucking clothes from Emily's dresser left right and centre, much to Emily's chagrin.

"About Paige…she told me to make sure she didn't leave," Emily was unsettled most about the way her mother had mentioned Paige, _why would Paige leave?_ She noticed Hanna's face change when she had spoken. "What?" seeing Hanna trying to shrug it off in response only unsettled her more. "What is it?"

"Okay, look I'm not totally sure about this," Hanna began, perching herself on the edge of Paige's forgotten camp bed. "But I think I heard Caleb speaking to Paige on the phone, and it sounded like…like she isn't planning on sticking around here much longer, she's gonna bolt soon. Like…tomorrow soon."

Emily felt her stomach drop, slowly sitting on her window seat. She had become used to having Paige around again, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was beginning to feel like she needed her around. There was something about Paige's presence that made her feel safe, something in the way she'd catch Paige looking at her that never failed to make her smile. "You should tell her," she heard Hanna saying.

"Tell her what?" Emily replied, he face scrunching up in confusion.

"That you want her to stay," Hanna answered plainly. Seeing Emily about to protest, she quickly continued. "It's written all over your face."

"It's just a shock that she never mentioned anything. if she wants to go she can go," She didn't know why, but she was annoyed that Paige hadn't given her any sign that she would be leaving sooner rather than later.

"Uh huh," Hanna smirked, she could see that Emily had said that half heartedly. "Don't be so defensive ok, I'm not saying_ make a move, _I'm saying be a friend. Caleb doesn't want her to go either, he says she's better off here with people who care about her, like him, and your Mom…_and you."_

"If she's already made up her mind, I don't see what I can do to change that." Emily knew that Caleb was right about Paige being better off here, she had no idea where or what Paige would be going to, and that people here, herself included, really did care for her wellbeing.

"I'm pretty sure just asking her to will work. She's been gawping at you like a lovesick puppy all day." Emily groaned at Hanna's words. She'd been trying her best all day to ignore the way she'd treated Paige that morning, knowing full well how much she may have confused the other girl.

"I think I may have lead her on a bit," she said biting her lip nervously, Hanna simply motioning for her to elaborate. "We were watching a movie last night and I _may_ have asked her to sleep with me." She saw Hanna's eyes bulge and realised how what she just said sounded, quickly back pedalling. "In the same bed! Like cuddle, not…anyway and this morning she wanted to talk about what it meant but I've kinda been brushing her off all day."

"Well that would send her signals," Hanna shrugged. "What did it mean?"

Emily slumped back, she didn't know entirely how to answer that question. "I haven't been able to sleep properly since Maya. Having Paige there…it just helped." She sighed, Paige's return had really complicated things. "I have feelings for her. _I do._ And I don't know what it meant or what it _means _or what to do about any of it."

"You have to be honest. It's not fair on Paige, and it's not fair on Samara, and it's not fair on _you_. You deserve to be happy Em, and if Paige is what makes you..."

"Paige is leaving," Emily said cutting Hanna off. She knew the other girl was right, that she had to stop avoiding her confusion, but she couldn't allow herself to feel for Paige knowing too well how much it hurt to watch her walk away.

"…if she's what makes you happy you should convince her to say."

* * *

It was a little after 7, and Emily's friends had finally left. Paige watched as Emily busied herself clearing away the mess left in the living room. Leaning against the door frame, she took in a breath and readied herself to say what she'd wanted to say all day. "Emily…"

"Why are you leaving tomorrow?" Emily's question caught her off guard, and she stumbled over her words trying to think of an excuse, or anything to say for that matter. "Hanna heard you talking to Caleb."

Paige's face fell as she realised she was busted. "I didn't mean for you to find out..."

"You were just going to leave without saying goodbye? _Again?_" Emily spat back. Paige opened her mouth to speak, her mouth closing when she was unable to decide what to say. "Well? Why the hurry?"

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself to tell Emily what she'd been keeping from her, making up excuses seemed fruitless now. "I didn't get emancipated from my Father, he sent me away. I ran away from the school he sent me to. I…wasn't having the best time there," Paige saw Emily about to talk and cut her off swiftly, needing to get everything out quickly. "I'm not an idiot Emily, and neither is your mother. I know she knows I was lying about that and I know that sooner or later she'll get in touch with my Dad. Caleb is helping me run to Allentown in the morning, he has a friend there that can get me a job fixing up bikes…"

"Why wouldn't you tell me any of this?" Emily cut her off, her anger had been growing ever since her conversation with Hanna earlier. "I'm your friend too Paige,"

"Was I your _friend _this morning? What was that Em?" Paige spoke matching Emily's harsh tone, watching as she dropped the rubbish she'd collected into the bin liner as she sat dejectedly on the couch.

"I just…slept better with you there. It was selfish of me, I'm sorry." Paige nodded at Emily, and moved cautiously to sit next to her on the couch. "It wasn't fair to ask that of you, you...your friendship means a lot to me Paige,"

"I don't want to be your friend," Paige blurted out, only to back pedal as she saw Emily's face fall. "Well…I mean I do…I mean…crap." She'd let her emotions get the better of her, and Emily's silence wasn't helping her regain composure. _To hell with it_ she sighed to herself. "Emily, look at me," she said shuffling toward her. It was probably her last night here and she was determined to just be honest for once. This time she was not going to leave Emily with anything left unsaid. Emily lifted her gaze slowly, their eyes meeting. The way Paige was looking at her made her shiver. "Forgive me for this," Paige said as she slowly cupped Emily's cheek, before leaning forward to capture Emily's lips in a tender kiss. It took a moment for Emily to respond, the kiss unexpected, but slowly her mouth began to move against Paige's, the kiss quickly becoming heated. They had both missed this feeling, and their eagerness reflected that. Paige pushed Emily back onto the couch, letting out a moan as she felt Emily's tongue push into her mouth, her mind fogging over, hands beginning to roam.

"Wait…this isn't…we should't be doing this" Emily managed to say as she'd felt Paige's hand slip beneath her shirt, pushing Paige off her, cheeks flushed. "You can't just kiss me and…"

"I'm sorry, I got…carried away," Paige said, cringing slightly at her words, the fog clearing from her mind and allowing her to think properly. Her hand was still cupping Emily's cheek, the other girl still inches away from her, and she felt herself begin to lean in again.

"Paige," Emily began half heartedly, pulling away. "I have a girlfriend."

"I know," Paige said, readying herself for her next sentence. "I know I'm a few years too late, but I…I have to say this. I thought that it'd be different, seeing you again. But I was kidding myself. Emily, I've been in love with you since I was 14 years old. Probably longer…"

"Paige," Emily spoke so softly it was barely audible.

"…please let me finish. I was kidding myself by thinking that _any_ time apart would change that. _It hasn't_. And I know you have a girlfriend, I know it's too late to say these things now, and I really don't want to make things hard for you. I couldn't leave tomorrow with out kissing you one last time, so I apologise for that." She could see Emily looking away from her, but undeterred, she was determined to continue. "The last time I left I was too afraid to tell you how I really felt, and I've regretted that almost every day since. I can't leave this time without you knowing, _completely_, just how much you mean to me."

"Paige," Emily said shakily, tears forming in her eyes, watching as the other girl looked down. She placed her hand underneath Paige's chin, lifting it slightly so their eyes would meet. "You should stop regretting what you didn't say before you walked away, and start regretting walking away in the first place. _Please, _don't run away from me tomorrow. I don't want you to go..._I can't let you go_," she whispered softly, before leaning forward, slowly closing the gap between them once more.

* * *

_Thanks again for the follows and reviews, means a lot :) Hope you enjoyed this update._


	6. Chapter 6

After giving Paige the softest of kisses, Emily pulled away slowly, her eyes closed, holding in a breath. It had all become too much for her in that moment, Paige's confession, her own pleading words begging the other girl to stay, and the kissing…_she'd kissed Paige. _She released the breath shakily, finally opening her eyes to look at the girl before her. Her apprehension was quickly forgotten when she took in the sight of her, a smile tugging to her lips as she saw Paige grinning bashfully. Emily watched as she looked away chucking nervously, tugging her close to bring their lips together once more. When they broke apart they sat in silence, both taking a moment to reflect on what had been said.

"You're kind of hard to say no to," Paige said looking to Emily, half smirking, half shaking. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and ruin the moment, taint the memory of what had just happened. She'd told Emily how she felt about her, and instead of pulling away she had asked her to stay. _Begged her to stay. _

"Does that mean?" Emily asked, Paige taking in the hopeful look on her face.

"I guess I could stick around for a bit." Paige noticed the slight frown that crossed Emily's features at her words, realising that perhaps she'd sounded a little too nonchalant. She took Emily's hand in her own, looking into her eyes, trying to convey all she was feeling, to let the other girl know she would attempt to summon the courage to stay, to stay for her. She smiled triumphantly when she saw Emily's mouth slowly turn upwards, and grinned goofily as she leant in once more.

"Wait…" Emily's hand on her shoulder had stopped her in her tracks, a small pout forming on Paige's mouth in confusion. "I want this, I do, but I can't do that to Samara…"

"You kind of already started…" Paige whined, shuffling closer once again. "Where's the sense in stopping now?"

"_Paige," _Emily chuckled lightly, Paige looked adorable, pouting with her brow furrowed. She lifted her hand to gently stroke her cheek before speaking again, "we got a little ahead of ourselves here. I…want to see where things go with you. But I don't want to do that behind her back, I can't be _that_ person. I'll talk to her tomorrow, before the party, then we can see about giving us a shot okay?"

"I understand," Paige said, and she did. Understand. But she couldn't help but sigh to herself, _damn Emily Fields and her damn decency. _"I'll stay a few feet away from you at all times, avoid temptation," she said dryly with a wink, causing Emily to smile and roll her eyes.

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening sat awkwardly apart, their eyes meeting every so often, shy smiles being exchanged, talking about everything and nothing. When they'd grown tired Paige had insisted on sleeping on her neglected camp bed, unsure of whether she could control herself now that she knew Emily's feelings mirrored her own. She woke the next morning cramped on her bed, a warmth against her back, an arm draped across her front. Laughing lightly, she took the hand of the arm in her own, playing softly with the fingers. "Em, what are you doing?"

"I couldn't get back to sleep," hearing the hint of worry in the other girls voice, Paige rolled over to face her, her arm protectively wrapping around her. "I was scared I'd wake up and you'd be gone."

Paige's heart broke a little as she studied Emily's face, she looked so afraid, so vulnerable. "I promise you I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave you like that." She brought her hand up to smooth over the furrow in Emily's brow, tracing along her jaw softly, before ghosting lightly over her lips. Biting her own lip she contemplated her actions before giving in and moving forward to kiss the other girl, stopped only by Emily's fingers on her mouth, a smirk on the other girls lips as she shook her head. "_So unfair _Fields. You're the one that crawled into my bed,"

"I know." Emily was still smirking as she pulled her hand away, it falling to rest lightly on Paige's hip, her smirk fading as she spoke again. "I was just…scared."

"Don't be," Paige said again, making sure her voice was firm, she wanted to erase all doubts in Emily's mind, and in truth, in her own. She still felt afraid herself, of what might happen should she stay here. Her life was still a mess, and now, with Emily looking at her so lovingly, clinging to her as if she would run away in the night, she realised she now had something to lose. There was no sense in running anymore, if she ran, she'd lose Emily. That was no longer something she was willing to let happen. Caleb had been right the other day, running wasn't going to solve anything. "Maybe I could talk with your Mom, maybe she could help?…but...do you think she'd send me back?" It was Paige's turn to look scared.

"If you tell her how you feel about everything, I think she'd make sure you were happy with whatever she thought was best for you before doing anything," Emily said, subconsciously pulling Paige closer. Paige was still worried about getting caught here, and that in turn worried Emily. "You're better off here Paige, my Mom, and Caleb…we love you."

Paige smiled, reassured that Emily was speaking the truth. She did have people here, a support system of people who cared about her and about how she felt. It was an unfamiliar feeling. She pulled Emily closer, resolving that returning to Rosewood had been a good idea after all.

* * *

"Glad to see you're still here," Caleb spoke quietly into Paige's ear as she made her way to the car. Emily had left a while earlier to meet Samara, and Paige was riding to the party with Hanna and Caleb. She was somewhat nervous about it all. Nervous about seeing people she hadn't seen since she was 15, and parties were never her favourite pastime. She was also nervous about Emily. She didn't know Samara, for all she knew she could be some wonderful person that Emily would see again now and change her mind about breaking up with her, realise that Paige wasn't a better option, remember all her flaws. She was equally nervous at the prospect of Emily not changing her mind, as ridiculous as she knew it was, she felt she had no idea how to go about, _well_, seeing how things go. She tried her best to just relax, parties were to be enjoyed after all, sitting back and settling into casual conversation as the three of them drove out to the woods.

Upon arriving to the party she quickly realised that besides Emily's friends and the odd familiar face, she didn't recognise anybody. She said polite hello's here and there, before heading off to make herself a drink to settle her nerves. Finishing it with haste, she quickly made herself another.

"Easy there Mccullers," she heard Spencer say, watching as she walked over, making up a drink of her own, slowly bring the cup to her mouth to take a sip. "Still early days."

"I'm…thirsty." She had been about to say nervous, but Hastings didn't seem the type that would sympathise with that. "I don't recognise any of these people."

"Older kids, probably from Hollis." Spencer said, and Paige simply nodded. There was something about Spencer that often made her feel uneasy, most likely due to the fact that the other girl didn't even attempt to hide her dislike for Paige. "You and Emily seem to be getting along,"

"Very well," Paige replied, there was an odd accusatory tone to Spencer's words that made her feel a little irked. "I know I was dick when we we're younger Hastings but…"

"But people change." Spencer cut her off unexpectedly. "I know that you're not in the best place right now…"

"Spencer I really don't…"

"I'm not here to have a go at you," Spencer cut her off once more. Paige just looked on, confused about why Spencer was talking to her about this at all. "It's taken a long time for us to see Emily happy again. Losing Maya almost destroyed her. It's been clear to me for some time that she's particularly…fond of you. I'm only asking you to not do anything that could set her back again."

She opened her mouth to respond but Spencer was already walking away, handing a drink to some guy Paige didn't recognise. _Well that was weird. _Sighing to herself, she finished off her drink, cringing slightly at the taste before picking up another and setting off to find a friendly face. It wasn't long until she found Hanna sitting alone, texting on her phone on one of the makeshift benches. "Hastings hates me." She said plonking herself down next to her.

"She just has her reservations that's all, it takes all of us a while to trust new people, perils of Rosewood," she said simply in response. Paige shrugged taking another swig of her drink. "How many of those have you had?" Paige held up 3 fingers whilst finishing off the rest of her cup. She scrunched her eyes up, her third drink had been much stronger than the others and she was beginning to feel the effects. "Are you okay Paige?"

"Little nervous that's all." She replied with a forced smile. "Parties make me…"

"Nervous," Hanna smirked in response, nodding, before wiggling her phone in front of her, "They'll be setting off in a few, don't worry Paige."

"_They?_" Paige said a little confused. Surely Emily was setting off on her own?

"Emily and Samara," Hanna stated plainly, completely oblivious about why that would make Paige uneasy. _Had _Emily changed her mind? She had brushed her thoughts in the car off as nothing more than unnecessary worry, but now the doubts were creeping in once more. Nodding her head in response she stood and made her way in the direction of the bar, ignoring the faint '_Paige' _she heard Hanna say behind her.

Eventually she'd wandered dejectedly a little way out into the woods. Paige was on her sixth drink, it was 9.45 and Emily still hadn't arrived. She'd lost the ability to see reason a half hour ago. Of course breaking up with your girlfriend might take some time, but she was still wracked with worry, and it was only growing as time went by. Seeing Emily walk in to the party hand in hand with some other girl was something she didn't think she could handle. Maybe it had been a bad idea to stay around after all.

* * *

Emily took a moment as she shut off her car. Breaking things off with Samara had been harder than she'd expected it to be. As much as she knew it was the right thing to do, she still didn't enjoy hurting the other girl. She'd taken it well, but had still been disappointed. They hadn't exactly been serious, but they were getting there, Samara had helped her move forward after Maya, even before they had got together she had helped her get back to normal once again. What she had done was for the best, what she'd felt for Samara was nothing in comparison to the feelings she had for Paige, _had always had for Paige. _Still it didn't make her happy, she knew she hadn't only lost her girlfriend, but she'd potentially lost a good friend for the time being and that had upset her. Taking a deep breath, she opened her door and walked towards the party, music blaring, seeing that the majority of people were already well on there way to being drunk. Scanning the crowd she eventually laid eyes on Hanna and Spencer, making her way toward them.

"Emily! What took you so long?" Hanna said throwing her arms around the other girl, obviously tipsy.

"Is everything okay Em?" Spencer asked as Hanna pulled away, noticing the look on Emily's face. "Where's Samara?"

"She isn't coming," Emily started, she wasn't really sure if she wanted to tell her friends everything just yet, unsure if it would be easier with Paige if they didn't know what was going on between them until they themselves did. "We broke up," Hanna looked almost giddy upon hearing that, whilst Spencer's face fell. Seeing she was about to speak Emily quickly cut her off, "I broke up with her, it wasn't really working out. No hard feelings there, it was for the best,"

"As long as you're okay with it Em," Spencer said, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Have you seen Paige?" Emily asked eagerly, she was anxious to find the other girl, to let her know how everything went and in all honesty to make sure she was still here. She saw Hanna's smile grow at the mention of Paige's name, along with a knowing quirk of the eyebrow. She shook her head with a smile of her own at the blonde, it meant a lot that she supported Emily no matter what.

"Am I missing something?" She heard Spencer ask, a puzzled look on the girls face as she observed the two of them. Emily simply shook her head once more, mouthing the word '_later', _Spencer nodding her head in acceptance. "Mccullers was pretty drunk last time I saw her, she could be anywhere." Emily's face fell slightly at Spencer's words_, why would Paige be drunk?_

"She was a little nervous about the party, that's all," Hanna said in explanation when Emily's brow furrowed, Emily realising it was silly to worry. It was a party after all, Paige was entitled to have a good time. "Try calling her, she can come find you."

Taking her advice Emily pulled out her phone to call Paige. It rang for what seemed like an eternity before cutting off to voicemail. She fired off a quick text to let her know she was here, before turning her attention back to her friends. "I'm going to try and find her, catch you in a bit?"

"Need any help?" She was surprised to hear Spencer offering help when it came to Paige, but she shook her head in response.

"Let me know if you see her," she said simply in reply, before heading off into the party.

* * *

She'd wandered around the party for a while, stopping to talk occasionally to people as she passed, still no sign of Paige. Emily was beginning to worry now. _Had Paige lied to her? _She didn't want to think it, but she couldn't help herself. All Paige needed was time alone for her to slip away undetected. She felt her stomach drop at the thought. She felt and arm tugging at her, and turned to find a panicked Hanna, followed closely by Spencer.

"Caleb's car's gone." Hanna said, Emily's face twisting to mirror the fear on the other girls. "He won't answer his phone, you don't think…" she asked, but she could already see that Emily was already thinking it.

"What is going on?" Spencer asked, completely confused about what was going on.

"Paige was going to skip town, Caleb was going to help her, and now…they're both gone." Hanna said, placing a supportive hand on Emily's shoulder, she looked distraught.

"Well, they can't have gotten too far, I saw Caleb not that long ago. Isn't her stuff at your house? If she really is leaving they must have went back to get it," Spencer said calmly, "Em, get your car, I've just got to tell Toby we're leaving."

Emily nodded wordlessly before heading towards her car, Hanna in tow. It wasn't long before Spencer had joined them, Emily setting off eagerly to get back to her house. It was about a 20 minute drive. _They can still catch them in time _she told herself, over and over as they drove. She couldn't tell what was scaring her more, Paige being gone or the fear that prospect was giving her. She had been void of such strong emotions for a long time, Paige in the last few days had seemed to bring them all out at once. _What was it about her? _

"Is something going on between you and Paige?" she heard Spencer ask, shooting her a _not now _look in response through her rearview mirror. She was trying her best not to speed back to her house, all of her concentration required on the road.

"Well _duh_, even I figured that one out Spence," Hanna said turning to Spencer, Emily gritting her teeth. Hanna's tipsiness had taken away her worry for the time being it seemed.

"I knew it!" Spencer piped up, smirking satisfactorily. Emily took in a breath. She couldn't talk about there being something between her and Paige right now if Paige was no longer around.

"Not the time guys." She said sharply, and they drove on in silence.

* * *

The car had barely stopped when she saw Hanna jumping out, running towards Caleb who was leaving her house. _There still here, _she sighed in relief. She watched Hanna talk, _shout, _animatedly at Caleb through the car window before getting out to join them, afraid of what her might be telling her, Spencer following behind.

"Jesus Hanna, will you take a breath?" She heard Caleb speaking as she hurried toward him anxiously.

"I can't believe you! You said you wanted her to stay," Hanna said once again, shoving Caleb slightly. Emily caught Spencer let out a laugh when he flinched.

"I do! She is," he continued, everyone looking at him for an explanation for their disappearance at the party. "She had one too many waiting for Emily, so I brought her home,"

"You could've told me!" Hanna said, still irate, hitting him again. Emily let out a relieved breath. _Paige didn't run away_.

"I couldn't find you. I sent you a message, the service sucks out there so you might not have it," He explained, Hanna finally backing down. "Sorry. She's in the house," he continued, looking to Emily.

"I'm sorry I dragged you guys away from the party for nothing," she said sheepishly to her friends, both girls responding with shrugs and caring gazes. After a hug here and there she watched as the three of them piled into Caleb's car, waving goodbye before turning to enter her house. The light's were out downstairs, no sign of Paige, nor her mother for that matter. She made her way upstairs quietly, seeing the light on in her room, her door ajar. "Paige?" she spoke softly as she pushed the door open. She smiled when she set eyes on the other girl. Paige was curled up on her bed, fully clothed, sleeping soundly. She quietly made her way over to her, pulling off first her shoes then, rather awkwardly, her jeans, before tugging the covers up around her, placing a small kiss atop her forehead. "What am I going to do with you," she smiled to herself.

She changed quickly out of her own clothes before climbing in behind Paige, carefully pulling the other girl into her, arm wrapping around her front. She smiled as felt Paige move closer in her sleep. _Paige wasn't leaving. _She smiled once more at the thought, her worry from before gone. Paige was here, with her, and would be for the foreseeable future. Knowing all too well that things can change all too quickly, she resolved to make each moment they had count, starting tomorrow. Tonight, she snuggled closer to Paige, drifting off slowly, the smile still on her face.

* * *

_Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter :) I'd wrote out a few versions of this chapter before settling on this one, I was going to end it differently but couldn't bring myself to be that mean. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	7. Chapter 7

__Thanks as always for all the lovely feedback, this is the first thing I've ever written so it really does mean a lot. Quick-ish update today, a sort of fluffy filler chapter while I work on the next one. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

_"What are you doing all the way out here?" Caleb said exasperated as he walked towards her. "I've been looking for you everywhere."_

_"I'm…sitting." Paige was leaning against a tree, drink in hand, she could still faintly hear the music from the party, not realising that she'd wandered so far out. _

_"Haven't you ever seen a horror movie? Never wander off into the woods alone," Caleb joked plonking himself beside her. "Hanna said you we're drunk. Your breath confirms it."_

_"Hey!" she said, slapping his arm lightly before trying to discreetly check her breath. "I am not drunk, I'm…getting some air." _

_"You left an outdoor party, to get fresh air…outdoors?" Caleb said, playfully mocking the girl. "C'mon, why the drunken pity party?"_

_"I am not pity…drunk." She watched as Caleb simply smirked at her. "Fine, I'm a little tipsy. Look, I want to…leave now."_

_"The party? Emily isn't even here yet," She rolled her eyes at the mention at Emily. Sitting alone, alcohol going to her head, she'd managed to convince herself that her earlier conversation with Emily had been a mistake._

_"Ugh, I don't want to be here when she walks in with her dumb girlfriend and decides she's changed her mind and she doesn't want to be with me anyway. Her Mom isn't home, I can leave without them noticing." _

_Caleb looked at her baffled, "I thought you didn't want to run anymore? You said you told Emily why you wanted to leave, and she convinced you to stay. So if you want her so much why don't you just tell…"_

_"I did! Thanks to you and your big dumb mouth telling Hanna about me wanting to leave. When I told her everything I made out with her, because I do that sometimes…kiss her at the wrong time. And she was all like 'yay let's make out but not until I dump Samara' and now I just _**_know_**_ she's changed her mind and they're off sucking face somewhere so please, go and get your car and take me to Allentown."_

_"Nope." Caleb said sternly before standing up. "Stop being such a dumbass. Emily doesn't mess around with people, if she said she picked you, she picked you. Who knows why," He smirked, reaching out to pull Paige up. "You're a mess Mccullers. But it hasn't put her off. So we're going back to the party, to sober you up for when she gets here,"_

_"Fine." Paige said, a sober part of her brain knowing her friend was correct. Walking however wasn't agreeing with her, he head spinning and her stomach flipping. "Ugh…Caleb, I don't feel so good…"_

* * *

_"Dear god." _Paige's first thought upon waking up that morning was it was far too bright. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pulled the covers over her head, groaning. Her head was pounding, het tongue painfully dry. Parts of the night before flashing in her brain. Remembering the way she'd been at the party, she groaned once again. "_I am such an ass."_

"Well, you said it," she heard a familiar voice say. Pulling the sheet down slightly, she could just about make out Emily walking into the room, a smirk on her face, a bottle of water in her hand. Sitting so she was facing Paige cross-legged on the bed she handed the water to her friend, Paige taking it gingerly, sitting up slightly still tugging the sheet up around her neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Like death," Paige responded, her voice hoarse. She tentatively took a sip of the water. She couldn't remember returning home last night, especially not with Emily in tow, remembering only a brief conversation with Caleb, and possible vomit. She made a mental note to apologise to him later. Emily sat silently, still in her pyjamas, hair pulled back, looking at her with the smirk still on her face. Sighing at how effortlessly Emily managed to look this beautiful in the morning, she suddenly remembered that she must be quite the opposite, patting her hair down lightly, realising she wasn't wearing many clothes. "Um…why am I in my underwear?"

"You don't remember last night?" Emily said in response, her smirk growing, the look on her face positively devious. Paige gulped, her eyes growing wide, _remember what? _Surely they hadn't_…_"Relax dummy, you passed out after Caleb brought you home, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable sleeping in your clothes."

Paige relaxed hearing that, before bringing her eyes back to Emily, feeling slightly guilty about the night before. "Sorry I missed you at the party…I had a few drinks to settle my nerves…and well…yeah."

"Sorry it took me so long to get there," Emily responded, Paige opened her mouth to ask about how things had went with Samara, before deciding against it, remembering her fears the night before. "It took a little longer that I thought it would, but its done now,"

"Are you okay?" Paige asked, sitting up fully now seeing the somewhat sombre look on Emily's face.

"Yeah. I've never broken up with someone before, it was kind of hard, sad…but it's for the best," Emily said, taking Paige's hand in her own. "It wasn't going anywhere."

"So…" Paige began, eyes fixed on Emily's hand in her own as she began tracing little circles on the other girls palm. "That means you're available now…for like…dates and stuff,"

Emily chuckled lightly, a grin forming on her face as she watched Paige dip her head bashfully. "I suppose it does, yes."

"Right. Good." Paige looked up to see Emily grinning at her expectantly. "So, would you…like tonight we could…maybe thats too soon...but I mean if you'd let me I'd like to…"

"I'd love to go on a date with you Paige," Emily answered for her, baffled about how shy Paige had managed to become, finding it adorable none the less. She moved forward to kiss her, only to be blocked as Paige tugged the covers over her head once more.

"Don't," she said begrudgingly, remembering that her tongue was fuzzy and her breath must reek of alcohol. "I am in dire need of a shower and my toothbrush. And food, _god, _I could really do with some food."

Laughing again, Emily got up off the bed, throwing a towel at Paige, before turning to leave. "I'll go make us some breakfast."

* * *

Paige shuffled nervously as she stood in the ticket line. She and Emily had decided on heading into the city for dinner and a movie, standard date fare. She caught sight of Emily a way down, waiting in a separate queue for popcorn which she'd _insisted_ on buying after Paige had _insisted_ that she'd be paying for the tickets. She continued to fidget nervously as she watched Emily from afar, waving shyly when the other girl shot her a small smile.

She didn't know when the nerves had crept up on her, she'd been on dates before, she'd thought that she was pretty good at them. None of them had been with Emily of course. Thinking about their ill-fated romance before only made her want tonight to be a success more. Swallowing her nerves, she reminded herself that they'd both grown in their time apart, and that they were different people now. Truthfully, Emily did seem to have a canny ability to turn her into a bumbling idiot, but she wasn't 15 anymore, and, she resolved, she was more than capable of charming the hypothetical pants off the other girl. This was a fresh start, their first official date, and this time she wasn't going to mess it up. She was determined that Emily was going to leave this date wanting another.

Settled into their seats, they sat comfortably in each others company as the movie played out on the screen. Emily smiled to herself as she looked at Paige. She certainly hadn't expected to ever find herself on a date with Paige Mccullers. The Paige she'd used to,_ date didn't seem like the right word,_ that she'd used to know was all about staying under the radar. Dates, movies, meals between the two of them always out of the question. The Paige that had arrived on her doorstep days ago was noticeably different. She was looking forward to getting to know Paige as she was now, and looking forward to seeing how things would develop between them. She knew that Paige's situation was complicated, but pushed any thoughts of that aside for the evening, she wanted to remember how good it felt to simply _be _with Paige. The awkwardness of the previous days was long forgotten, she was happy that they were now in a place where they were able to do this.

Paige grinned to herself as she felt Emily grab her arm, jumping at a scare from the movie. Remembering how jumpy Emily had been the other night during their zombie-fest, she'd made sure to pick a movie that would offer up some scares in the hope that Emily would end up clinging to her, much like she was now. Smirking satisfactorily, she took the opportunity to take the other girls hand into her own, resting their hands in her lap.

"Smooth Mccullers," Emily whispered in her ear, seeing the satisfied smirk on Paige's face. Resting her head on Paige's shoulder, she felt a smile of her own creep onto her face, turning her attention back to the movie.

* * *

"_Okay, _what do you want to know?" Paige asked, taking a bite from her fork. They had walked around hand in hand for a while after the movie had ended, enjoying a nice spring evening, happy to just be with each other, before finding somewhere to eat. The restaurant was small, _cosy _Paige had decided, it was perfect.

"Everything, _come on, _I want to _know_ you," Emily responded between mouthfuls. "What was Baltimore like?"

"It was ok…" the look Emily gave her when she answered told Paige she had to continue. "It was…awful for the first few months. I was homeschooled until my Mom died, then I guess I was too angry to do anything for a while…eventually I enrolled in school, and it got better for a while. Nobody knew me there y'know? It was a fresh start, I was swimming again, my Dad wasn't paying any attention to anything I did which was great…so I was free to just be myself for a change," Paige paused to take another bite, debating on whether or not to keep talking, Emily was listening intently, seeming genuinely interested in what Paige had to say. "I liked it there, I made friends and I was honest with them, and myself, about who I was and what I wanted...which was…refreshing."

Emily smiled and nodded, pleased that Paige had been able to feel comfortable in her own skin. She swallowed down another mouthful whilst debating whether to ask her next question. It had been playing on her mind since Paige had spoke to her about coming out to her Dad, blushing slightly as she found the courage to ask. "When he found out…what was it your Dad walked in on?" she saw Paige's eyes bulge slightly, before dipping her head shyly. "I'm sorry if thats too personal..."

"No, its fine," Paige had a slightly amused smile on her face when she looked back up, she'd noticed that Emily had blushed as she'd asked the question. "I'd met this girl…my friend used to sneak us into bars sometimes, and there was this girl…she swam too, anyway we'd got to talking, and she was…_nice_," Paige paused, she could feel herself rambling,_ are you meant to talk about other girls on a date? _"So my Dad he was away on business, and she came over, I was trying to be impulsive, and we were going to…_y'know…_I didn't hear him come home, I'd literally just took her shirt off when he barged in, and that was that." She noticed Emily was smirking at her curiously, which made her nervous once again, "What?"

"Were there many? _Nice_ girls?" Emily asked, Paige couldn't work out the look on Emily's face.

"A few, why do you want to know so much about who I've dated?"

"I'm just curious," Emily smiled sweetly, Paige looked terrified now, and Emily found it adorable. "You're full of surprises. It just…there was a time where you couldn't even talk to me in the hallway incase someone got the wrong idea, and now…you're picking up girls in bars," Emily laughed as Paige scoffed. "I'm trying to say, I'm happy you could finally be yourself."

Paige decided being full of surprises must be a good thing, continuing with her meal. "So what about you? I can imagine you've had many the admirer,"

"There was only Maya actually, she was pretty much…" Emily stopped and smiled sadly and Paige cursed herself internally for not thinking her words through, Emily noticed the change in Paige's demeanour and decided it best to change the subject. "It's really nice here,"

"You don't have to do that," Paige responded quickly, before cautiously reaching out to take Emily's hand under the table. "If you want to talk about her, you can. And if you don't, that's fine too. Just…don't think you have to hold back. I want to know you too, _all of you_, and that includes Maya."

"It's still hard to think about, and I don't want to ruin out date by bursting into tears or something," Emily said, pulling her hand away. She watched Paige's face fall at her action, and instantly berated herself in her mind. "I'm sorry." she added, Paige just nodding in understanding. "My friends…I know they mean well, but they spend so much time treating me like I'm about to break, and you, you're not like that. You get it. And when I'm around you…I don't think about all the bad stuff, I'm mostly preoccupied thinking about you, because I know, I've always known how _good _this could be. So, um, Thanks…" Emily trailed off, Paige's eyes now fixed on her meal. "I'm sorry if I've spoiled…"

"You haven't," Paige cut her off, reaching to take her hand again, remembering her earlier resolve to make this a night to remember for the right reasons. "I'm on a date with Emily _freakin' _Fields, nothing could ever ruin that for me."

Emily couldn't help but laugh as Paige grinned at her. "You are such a dork Mccullers," Paige simply smirked, giving her hand a quick squeeze. The sat in comfortable silence for a while before a thought popped into Emily's head. "Do you still swim?"

"They didn't have swimming at boarding school, so I haven't in a while, I do miss it though." Paige was puzzled when Emily broke out into a grin. "What?"

"I have an idea."

* * *

"You do realise the last time I followed a pretty girl onto somebody else's property I got myself arrested?" Paige said following Emily into Rosewood High's natatorium. It had been a long time since she'd been near a pool, the strong smell of chlorine reminding her how much she'd missed the water.

"Nobody will notice, I come here all the time." Emily simply turned to face her, a smirk on her face. "Paige…" she spoke again, taking a step forward so that the two of them were inches apart, leaning forward so that their lips were almost touching, "take of your shirt," she chuckled lightly to herself as she watched Paige's eyes widen, sure that she heard the girl audibly gulp. Emily's actions and words were making her head spin. That said, she could never deny Emily anything, reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head in one swift motion. Emily's eyes raked over the newly exposed flesh, causing Paige to blush profusely. Stepping back Emily kicked off her shoes, shrugging off her jacket, before pulling her own shirt over her head. She laughed again watching Paige's eyes bounce around the room comically in avoidance. Finally pulling off her jeans, she dove into the water.

Paige's mind had went into overdrive as she'd watched Emily strip down to her underwear. "_Holy crap Fields." _She watched as Emily dove into the water, cutting through it with ease, making her way to the other end of the pool before turning to swim back again. Shaking her head, she took a moment to compose herself before tugging off her remaining clothes, watching as Emily popped up at the pools edge.

"Whats taking you so long?" she heard Emily say, turning to see the smirk was still firmly on the other girls face. Emily was enjoying seeing her squirm far too much, so in an act of revenge, she took a running jump before bombing into the water right beside her, making sure Emily got splashed.

"You deserved that Fields," she said as she resurfaced, Emily's face a picture. "Race you?" she added with a smirk before kicking off in the other direction.

"You're _so _dead Mccullers!" Emily said before pushing off in pursuit of the other girl.

They raced each other for a while before settling into lazy laps. Eventually growing tired, Paige slowed to rest at the shallower end of the pool, watching as Emily slowly swam toward her. Her heart rate sped up once more as Emily placed her hands either side of Paige on the pools edge, effectively trapping her. "I've had a great night Paige," she said, edging closer, Paige feeling their legs tangling beneath the water, her eyes fixed on Emily's face as she licked her lips in anticipation. "Thank you." Emily spoke again before going quiet, Paige seeing she was staring at her. It was making her self-conscious, but she found herself fighting the urge to look away, making sure to keep her eyes locked with Emily's. She let her gaze slip lower, taking in the sight of their legs locked beneath the water, revelling in the feel of their skin touching, before trailing them back up over Emily's torso, eventually bringing them back to meet Emily's gaze, letting out a shaky breath. She nervously brought her hands to rest on Emily's hips, feeling the other girl shiver as her hands met her bare skin.

When she met Emily's eyes once more, her expression was intense, her eyes were fixed on Paige's hands on her hips, making Paige gulp slightly. For a moment, she worried that Emily wasn't okay with their proximity, but before she could do anything about it, Emily was pulling her towards her and covering Paige's mouth with her own. It was unlike any kiss they had shared before, starting hungry before becoming almost desperate, Paige noting that neither she nor Emily were holding anything back. She felt once again like her brain was about to explode, she could feel Emily's body pressed against her as their tongues began playfully duelling. Her body was on fire, hands creeping up Emily's exposed sides, her skin hot to the touch beneath the water, before bringing them up to tangle in Emily's hair. They kissed like that for what seemed like an age, before the intensity died down, sharing light pecks here and there before pulling apart breathlessly, foreheads resting together. Paige kissed Emily lightly once more before turning to pull herself out of the pool, pulling on her shirt as Emily followed behind her. "Are you okay Paige?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice, disappointed their make out session had ended, as Paige passed her shirt to her, pulling it over her head as she watched Paige pull on her pants.

"I'm more than okay," Paige responded, zipping her jeans before pulling Emily toward her once more, her arms wrapping around her waist, unable to resist placing a light kiss beneath her ear. Pulling back she felt Emily relax again. "It's just…"

"Was that not okay? I thought you…" Emily interrupted her, worrying again. Paige shook her head and laughed, it appeared her irrational worrying was rubbing off on the other girl.

"That was perfect," she began to explain, happy as she felt Emily bring her arms to rest around her neck. "I just realised that's the first time I've kissed you without it being…_the wrong time_. I'm not scared, or going to run away, or needing to keep it a secret and you haven't got a girlfriend…and that…there was no reason for us to not do that right now, so it _finally _feels like the right time," Emily broke out into a smile as she listened to Paige speaking so sweetly. "I don't think you understand how much that means to me,"

"No. I don't think _you _understand that it means just as much to me," Emily said in response, needing to assure Paige that tonight had been just as special for her. She tugged Paige forward again, bringing their lips together once more, determined to show Paige exactly how much it meant to her.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Emily," _Paige gasped, Emily trailing soft kisses down her neck, pushing her jacket off her shoulders. They had managed to make it home from the pool with great difficulty, having to stop to and from the car, unable to keep apart for that long. They had finally found themselves in Emily's room, Emily taking no time whatsoever to resume kissing the girl in front of her.

"Tell me if you want to stop," Emily spoke as her lips reached Paige's ear. Pushing the other girl toward the bed, she didn't allow Paige any time to respond, pulling her in for another kiss. She trailed her hands up Paige's sides, pulling her damp shirt up, hearing Paige whimper into the kiss. "_God, _I've missed this," she said breaking apart momentarily, pulling the shirt off over Paige's head, before quickly reconnecting once again.

Paige found herself lost in the kiss, just as before, Emily's eagerness leaving her both scared and tingling with anticipation. She allowed herself to revel in the feeling of Emily's hands on her skin, the kiss growing more and more frantic as it continued. This was still very new for them. She was brought back to reality as she felt Emily's hand snake down her torso, popping the button open on her jeans. _"Emily." _she said, firmer this time, grasping the other girls wrist. She didn't want to rush into anything, this time round she wanted them to be perfect. They stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavily, Emily's eyes fixed on Paige, not moving away. Paige couldn't help but chuckle at the intensity she found in the other girls eyes, she wasn't used to Emily looking at her with so much want, the roles usually reversed. She kissed her nose softly before moving toward her pyjamas. "I've had a wonderful night Emily," she smiled, before turning to head to the bathroom.

Emily sighed and flopped back on to her bed, before letting out a laugh of her own. She didn't know what had come over her, the need to _be _with Paige overwhelming her now that they had _finally _got together. She understood why Paige had wanted to slow down, the things she had said about timing at the pool a short while ago fresh in her mind, she knew how much it meant to Paige for things to go right this time round. She went to change when the bathroom was free, disappointed when she returned to see Paige on her camp bed. Crawling into her own bed, a smile tugged onto her face when she saw Paige walk towards her, giving her a chaste kiss, a soft _'goodnight' _uttered against her lips. The smile faded as Paige turned off the light and went back to the camp bed. Huffing slightly, but not wanting to push, she rolled over and shut her eyes, hoping to drift off to sleep.

Paige grinned to herself as she watched Emily huff, before silently creeping over to the other girls bed, slipping in behind her. "You didn't really think I'd stay on the camp bed did you?"

"Meanie," Emily replied, rolling over to snuggle into Paige further, a smile tugging at her lips once more. It had dawned on her then that the emptiness she had felt for so long was no longer there, what she had waited for, what she had needed, was Paige back in her life. The deep wounds she had been left with after losing Maya slowly healing with the promise of a fresh start, a fresh start with Paige.

* * *

"Em, _not that I don't want you to but..._" Paige laughed lightly, attempting to pull back.

"You don't like it? When I kiss you here…and here…" Emily replied smirking as the other girl squirmed slightly.

"Of course," Paige laughed once again, Emily finally pulling back, mock pout on her lips. "I just don't think everyone here will appreciate watching us do it over breakfast," she smiled as Emily rolled her eyes. It was Saturday morning now, the girls making the most of the weather by enjoying breakfast outside of the Brew.

"Fine." Emily's pout turned into a grin as she felt Paige take her hand lightly under the table. She was enjoying finally being able to do this, be with Paige, out in the open. After spending the past months feeling broken, going through various stages of grieving, the past few days with Paige had allowed her to feel complete again.

They talked idly about nothing and everything while they finished their food, Paige smiling when she heard Emily talk so passionately about swim season starting up again, about how this year the Sharks would have made it to state championships by the end of the school year. "You'll be there to watch right? Maybe in time you might even end up on the team again…"

Paige's smile faltered as she listened to Emily speak about things so far ahead of them, remembering that they had spent the past few days ignoring the fact that Paige couldn't hide away in Emily's house forever. She knew sooner or later they would no longer be able to act like everything was all kisses and rainbows. "Of course I'll be there. Hey, I was thinking, maybe tonight I should talk to your Mom about…"

"She's been pretty cranky since she got back, maybe leave it a few days?" Emily cut her off mid sentence, with no explanation, quickly changing the subject, muttering something about whether the amount of sugar Paige had just consumed could be classed as a balanced breakfast. Upon seeing Paige's reluctance to let it go that easily, she had decided to distract her with kissing instead, which had of course worked far better. Paige sighed, giving in.

"Emily?" They broke apart at an unfamiliar voice, Paige looking up in confusion at the blonde girl in question.

"Samara…hi," Emily said, Paige realising who the mystery girl was as Emily pulled away sheepishly. "Uh…this is Paige,"

"Sorry for interrupting, I was hoping to catch you, I thought you might be working today…" the other girl said, looking towards Paige before giving her an apologetic smile and a wave. "It was nothing important, I'll just call you later…"

"Actually I was just about to go…get more coffee, please, sit." Paige said awkwardly as she stood, allowing the other girl to take her seat before leaving the two of them to talk. Samara seemed pleasant enough, Paige watching through the window as she smiled softly to Emily before beginning to speak. She didn't know what Emily had said to Samara when they had broken up Monday night, whether she had went into detail about feeling something for Paige or whether she had kept it simpler. If Samara had been shocked to see Emily with another girl so soon, she hid it well. She watched as the two of them settled into conversation, Samara's caring gaze never leaving Emily as they spoke, both girls smiling and laughing lightly.

She thought that this would make her jealous, or worried, but the only pang of emotion she felt as she observed them from afar was guilt. Samara was making Emily smile, and laugh. Samara was solid, and together…Samara wasn't going to end up in Baltimore, or boarding school, or god knows where else. What was it that Spencer had said to her the other night? _'I'm only asking you to not do anything that could set her back again.'_ She realised now what Spencer had tried to say, why she felt so guilty. Emily had chosen to move forward with Samara, someone solid and dependable. Someone she could be with that wasn't going to leave at any moment. Paige had, as always, let her feelings for Emily rule her head without considering what starting things with Emily, while everything about her future was so uncertain, could do to the girl who had already lost so much.

* * *

Paige couldn't sleep. She'd spent the past few days living in a blissful bubble of ignorance with Emily. Since their date on Tuesday, they had spent all their time together, getting to know each other again. They had returned to the pool most nights, swimming less and less when making out become a much more desirable activity. She'd thought the bubble would burst when Mrs Field's had returned home Thursday night, but the older woman had been scarcely around to notice much of a change between the two girls. It was Sunday night now, Emily had fallen asleep snuggled into her side after they had kissed languidly for a while, but Paige couldn't seem to join her in slumber. In the silence of the bedroom, hearing only the faint sound of the television downstairs and Emily's gentle breathing, her mind began to wander. Their time together had been perfect. _Too perfect. _She'd noticed it yesterday morning, she and Emily enjoying a breakfast date at the Brew, when she'd casually brought up that later that night was when she was going to ask Emily's mother for help. What had bothered her was how swiftly Emily had told her to leave it for a few more days. Not to mention the guilt she had felt watching Emily interact with Samara, knowing she'd messed up a good thing for Emily by kissing her all those nights ago. Thinking about it now, she'd also noticed that Emily had been sure to keep a distance between Paige and her Mother.

She sighed and moved from the bed to sit on the window seat, Emily stirring slightly at the movement but not waking. She knew Emily was probably just as scared as she was herself about the prospect of Paige having to leave, scared that by telling her mother they would end up apart just as they had finally found a way to be together. What surprised her was that it was Emily, not herself, when faced with the task of facing up to it, that wanted to prolong putting it off. _Emily _had always been the one with the level head and honest heart. It was_ Emily_ who had always told her that being honest with herself was the only way she'd ever be happy. And if she was to be honest with herself now, she had to admit that as wonderful as it was to be with Emily after so long of wanting to be, at times it didn't feel right. During the past few days, anytime that something serious, or possibly upsetting, or anything that wasn't flirting or kissing or cuddling, _anything_ that would take them away from their bubble of ignorance and newly together bliss came up, Emily would go out of her way to drag them back into it, and it was moments like that where it felt forced. And she hated things feeling forced between them. Regardless of their problems in the past, _forced _was never a word to describe their interaction.

She knew that Emily's feelings for her were real, it was in her looks, her words, her touch. That wasn't something that worried Paige, they had _always_ had a connection, they had _always_ been more than friends. They were right for each other. But, perhaps the timing was still wrong. Spencer's words still rang in her head._ 'I'm only asking you to not do anything that could set her back again.' _She knew, though she didn't want to admit it, that Emily still hadn't fully dealt with her grief over Maya's death. She could see that it weighed heavily on the other girl, that while the loss had filled her with a desire to keep moving forward with her life, it had also filled her with fear, a fear of losing everything all over again. Paige could feel it in the way Emily would cling to her, like Paige would disappear if she were to let go. It certainly was a plausible explanation for Emily's actions. She had loved Maya, and she had lost her. She had Paige finally, and could lose her. If her actions could set back the progress Emily had made moving forward, she had already done the damage by telling Emily how she felt about her. Paige sighed once more, hating that her problems could be another source of grief for the girl she had always loved so dearly.

"Paige? Where are you?" She heard Emily's sleep filled voice break the silence in the room, looking over to see the other girl searching the darkness. Catching sight of her, she watched as Emily padded over to join her on the window seat, worming her way behind the other girl so that Paige's back was flush against her front, hands laced together over Paige's stomach. "What's wrong?" she asked, placing a light kiss on the other girls shoulder.

"Had trouble sleeping, don't worry," Paige contemplated telling Emily what she had been thinking about, getting that conversation over with, but became distracted when she felt Emily pulling her hair back, the light kiss on her shoulder becoming light pecks as she worked her way up Paige's neck. _Tomorrow, _she resolved in her mind, before turning to capture Emily's lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

"…once all that had been cleared up, we went out on a date…and it's been great ever since." Emily smiled to herself as she told Spencer about her and Paige. She had been cajoled into telling all about her and Paige's previous and budding relationship when her friend had popped in for a last minute coffee as she was finishing up her shift at the Brew.

"You don't think it's a little…sudden?" Spencer said in response, following Emily around as she cleaned up and prepared to get ready to leave, a smile tugging on her lips as she remembered Paige was coming to walk her home.

"I can see why it would seem like that…but it's not, we've never really been _just _friends, so I guess it hasn't been much of a leap." She knew that out of all her friends, Spencer was the most likely to question their relationship, but had assumed she would at least feign happiness for a while.

"And when you go back to school, and working all the time…and having a life, she's what, going to just wait around in your room all day?" She sighed at Spencer's words. _Of course Paige wouldn't be waiting around idly. _

"She's going to figure stuff out…my Mom…"

"…is still pleading ignorance. You can't keep pretending there's nothing else going on, and when the time comes to address matters…I'm glad she makes you happy Em, _I am_, I just don't think you're prepared for the possibility of Paige having to leave at some point, go back to her Dad in Baltimore…" Emily didn't want to hear this right now. she'd had a long afternoon, her first shift at work in a week had been busy, she only had minutes left and Paige would be there to walk her home, a perfect end to a hard day.

"You're right, she makes me happy. It's not perfect but _I'm happy_. I didn't think I'd get that chance again. _Ever_. So please, just let me enjoy it." She watched as Spencer's shoulders slumped in defeat. She felt bad for snapping at her friend, but, deep down, she wasn't ready to think about the possibility of Paige leaving so soon after they had found each other again. They said their goodbyes, and Emily continued with her work.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Paige had noticed something was bothering Emily upon meeting her back at the Brew. They we're walking hand in hand through Rosewood, in no rush to get home, the evening air warm and relaxing.

"Yeah," Emily smiled faintly in response, Paige's expression letting her know she wasn't buying it. "It's nothing, just Spencer…I told her about us and all she would talk about was how I couldn't handle it if I had to see you _leave,_" she felt Paige slow to halt watching as the other girl sat down on the roadside, thinking she was upset about Spencer objecting to them as a couple, knowing Paige felt that her friend disliked her. Sitting beside her she began to explain her friend's behaviour, hoping to reassure Paige. "Spencer's just protective okay, I'm sure once she gets to know you better…"

"Spencer's right." Paige watched as Emily's face contorted into an expression of confusion and hurt. "We can't keep acting like I don't have to face up to everything at some point."

"I'm not acting like…"

"You are." she said cutting Emily off, watching as Emily turned away, holding her arms around herself protectively. "Every time it comes up, you gloss over it or force it away. You barely let me anywhere near your Mom. Look, It was wrong of me to start things with you, when I have so many things to sort out…"

"You regret being with me?" Emily turned back now, her voice both angry and upset.

"Of course not Emily…" Paige went to reach out for the other girl, Emily pulling away before she had the chance. "I know that losing Maya almost destroyed you…I know you're scared about what might happen to us, I am too. Seeing you with Samara…I realised you need someone you can count on Em. After everything you've been through the last thing you need is my problems making things…"

"Don't." Emily said bluntly, her tone making Paige take a step back. "Don't tell me how I feel about losing Maya, you have _no idea_ what that did to me. And don't you dare tell me what it is I _need_ Paige. I need _you_."

"I'm not saying this to hurt you Em, I thought I was doing the right thing for a change the other day, by telling you how I really felt…it felt like the right thing to do at the time but…"

"But it's not anymore?" Emily was raging now, she couldn't believe Paige was doing this to her, it felt like Paige was looking for a way out, like she had always used to all those years ago. "This is so typical of you. You want me, and then it's too much for you to handle, so you push me away. _You haven't changed._ I thought you had, but you haven't."

"That's not true!" Paige could feel her own temper rising at Emily's words, "That's not what this is about! I'm not pushing you away I'm just asking you to think about what might happen if…"

"Save it." Emily said harshly, turning to walk back in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Paige watched in amazement as Emily stormed off in the direction they had come from. "Emily we need to talk about this…"

"We can talk about it later…_don't_ follow me."

She stood in silence, watching as Emily got further and further away. She sighed, turning to walk in the direction of Emily's house. That conversation had not gone as expected. She wasn't pulling away from Emily, she had just wanted to make sure the other girl was ready for any bumps they may encounter along the way, terrified of leaving her lost and broken at some point, not wanting to be the source of any more hurt for the girl. She had thought that deep down, Emily knew that she was ignoring Paige's situation because she was scared, just as scared as Paige was. And now, as she always seemed to eventually, she had ended up unintentionally hurting the other girl.

* * *

"Emily, please tell me whats wrong," Hanna watched helplessly as Emily sat silently at her kitchen counter. She had wandered around aimlessly for a while after storming away from Paige, trying to get her emotions in check. Unable to face seeing Paige yet by returning home, she'd found herself at Hanna's, pacing angrily around her friends kitchen when she'd opened the door before her anger had eventually dissipated, now sitting dejectedly in silence.

"Paige…" she began, but didn't really know how to finish. She felt so mad at the other girl, yet there was a voice in the back of her head telling her that what Paige had tried to tell her may have been the truth. "I've been kidding myself."

"Huh?" Hanna said, confused. She had watched for the last few days as her best friend and Paige had been a picture of happiness. "What happened? I thought you guys were going great?"

"We were. But I…I guess I've been avoiding the idea that maybe she has to face up to her problems if she's not going to keep running. I've avoided it because…I'm terrified of losing her….what we have, Hanna I never thought I'd have that again." She felt the tears beginning to fall.

"Hey, its okay Em," Hanna said, tentatively pulling her into a hug. "Have you spoke to Paige about this? I'm sure she'll understand…"

"She does. She called me out on it…and I threw it back in her face." Emily sobbed a little harder then, the reality of what she was admitting hitting her hard. "I just…Ive waited so _long _for her…I didn't even realise it until the other night, and I just…when I'm with her, it doesn't _hurt _anymore. I can't lose her Hanna, _I can't._"

"You're don't have to lose her Em," Hanna spoke comfortingly once more. "It won't be easy, but nothing worth having ever is." Emily pulled back, managing a small smile, Hanna's words replacing the hopeless feeling she'd been lumbered with before with a glimmer hope. "You shouldn't be crying at my kitchen table Em, you should be with Paige, working this out."

* * *

Paige didn't know whether she wanted to find Emily in her room or not when she returned to the Fields residence. She began to trudge up the stairs, ready to face either outcome, when she heard Mrs Fields calling from the living room. Sighing, she turned and trudged back down, giving Mrs Fields a small smile as she entered the room. "Is Emily not with you?"

"She…had to work late," she lied, explaining why she had stormed off in a rage probably wasn't the best idea. Deciding that the damage was already done where Emily was concerned, she sat down opposite the older woman before cautiously beginning to speak. "Mrs Fiel...Pam…can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can," Pam smiled supportively.

"Okay," Paige could feel her palms sweating and her throat close up as it dawned on her that this was it. "Please don't be mad, okay?"

"Paige, honey, I'm here to listen to you, not scold you," Pam said supportively once more.

"I lied to you, about…things with my Dad." she began slowly, happy that Mrs Fields didn't seem to react badly, and made no attempt to interrupt her. Looking down she took a breath to ready herself for her next sentence, "I'm…um…well, I'm not…I'm gay. Like Emily…gay." She looked up cautiously to get the reaction of the older woman, only to find Pam nodding, and a look of care and understanding on her face. "My Dad…he didn't take it well. It didn't get better, it got worse…and eventually…"

"He sent you away." Pam said plainly, Paige's jaw dropping as she finished off her sentence for her. "To Woldingham School."

"You already know?" Paige asked, she had thought that Mrs Fields knew she was lying, never once thinking that she had known anything in detail.

"I…looked into it, yes." Paige was about to protest, apologise, say anything she could think of, Pam simply continuing. "I made a few checks at the station when you got here. Of course they were looking for you Paige…"

"I can't go back there. They…_I can't go back there._" Paige felt sick to her stomach, the prospect of returning to her miserable time at the school making her physically shake. _The school was looking for her? And Emily's Mother knew that? _"If you knew why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to startle you. I knew you would open up in time. And I'm not asking you to go back there Paige." Pam replied plainly once again, her tone still as soft and supportive as it had been throughout their entire conversation. "Though of course, that's not up to me."

_Surely she wasn't talking about? _Paige's stomach dropped at the thought. _No. _"Not my Dad…he doesn't understand Mrs Fields, if he knew I was here...oh god, with _Emily…_I don't know what he'd do…"

She noticed Mrs Field's questioning stare as she'd spoken Emily's name, she had managed to keep something a secret from the older woman it seemed. "I've spoken to your Father," Pam said, moving to touch the girl's shoulder gently upon seeing her becoming distraught. "I'm not going to let him make you do _anything _you don't want to, understand?"

"Oh _god_," Paige sobbed out, tears beginning to fall. _Her Dad knew she was here. _Her dad was going to decide what to do with her. She had got her timing wrong again, she shouldn't have brought this up tonight, not when she had left Emily so angry at her earlier. _Emily. _Her Dad was going to take her away from Emily_._ _"_Don't let him take me away from her..._I can't leave her…_" she sobbed into the older womans side, terrified of what was to come.

* * *

Thanks as always for the reviews and follows! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

_I was a bit iffy about this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading._

* * *

The light's were off when Emily finally returned home. Fittingly, it had been raining, and to top it off she hadn't taken her car, wandering back through Rosewood she'd gotten completely soaked. She had composed herself at Hanna's, talking with her friend and coming to accept that she had thrown herself into her new relationship with Paige in desperation for an escape from her own troubles, without really being there to help the other girl like she had promised herself she would. Snapping at Paige earlier only added to the guilt that had settled into her stomach. She hoped Paige was awake, she needed to apologise. The house was silent as she made her way up the stairs, both her Mother and Paige in bed, she hadn't realised she'd been out so late. She opened her door slowly, as not to wake Paige, allowing herself a small smile when she saw Paige had opted for Emily's bed over the camp bed. Maybe Paige wasn't mad after all.

"Paige?" She said softly, the light was still on, and though Paige was facing away from her, she didn't seem to be asleep. She saw the girl shift slightly, a small sigh escaping her mouth, but making no effort to respond. Emily perched on the bed, rolling to her side so she was facing Paige, the girls back still to her. "I'm sorry about before. _Really _sorry." Still no response. "You were right, I have been avoiding everything, I didn't realise I was doing it, but I was just…scared. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," Still silence. "I love being with you Paige, I guess I didn't want to admit that we couldn't just live in our own little bubble. it was selfish of me to choose my happiness over helping you, _I'm sorry,_" She moved her hand to reach out for the girl, before pulling back when there was still no response. Were they really back to this? One sided conversations and painful silences? "Paige, I know you're awake…"

"You don't have to be sorry. I get it," Paige responded finally, a hint of what sounded like anger in her tone, Emily noting her voice was hoarse, it sounded as if she had been crying.

"What I said about you not changing I didn't mean…"

"I know, its fine." Paige cut her off, tone curt once again. Emily sighed, placing her hand on Paige's shoulder in an attempt to get her to turn, only for Paige to shrug her away.

"You don't sound fine. _Paige,_" she said again, the girl still ignoring her. "_Please _Paige, look at me," she watched as Paige tensed, before her posture slumped and she finally rolled to face her. Emily took in Paige's tear-stained cheeks, hating that she'd left Paige earlier, she'd clearly upset the other girl. "I'm so sorry I've upset you…"

"You haven't." Paige said, the harshness of her voice earlier now replaced by a slight crack of sadness. She opened her mouth to speak, before deciding against it, afraid that if she spoke any more she'd break down in tears once again.

"I know you've been crying Paige, I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..."

"You haven't." Paige repeated, voice breaking, Emily looking at her hopelessly, desperate to know why Paige looked like she was about to cry, watching as Paige squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed hard. "You haven't done anything to upset me. Quite the opposite. I love being with you too Em, I…I really do." She spoke again, making sure to make her voice was firmer this time, before burying herself in the other girls arms.

Emily held her tight, still unsure why Paige looked so forlorn if all had been forgiven. Remembering what they had argued about in the first place, she knew what she needed to say. "Tomorrow. Tell my Mom tomorrow. I shouldn't have held you back…I'll be there with you, I promise it's going to be ok."

Paige let out a small sob at Emily's words. "You've been so good to me. You're _always_ so good to me." She moved closer to the other girl, making sure they were wrapped together tightly, making a mental note of how it felt, Emily's scent, the rhythm of her heartbeat in her chest. She wanted to remember it all. "He knows I'm here." It was barely a whisper, but feeling Emily tense, she knew the other girl had understood what she had said.

"…Oh," was all Emily managed to say, she understood now why Paige looked so vulnerable and didn't want to let her own emotions take over her, she needed to be calm, and strong, it was Paige that was important right now. She hadn't made a run for it in the night yet, Emily noted, taking that as a good sign.

"You're Mom…she spoke to me earlier. She already knew about the school. She was with him over the weekend...that's where she went." the words tumbled out of Paige's mouth, muffled slightly by the fact that her face was still buried into Emily's shirt. "He's coming to see me tomorrow...unless we could…Em…_run away with me?"_

Emily watched as Paige looked up at her, eyes filled with tears, her words empty as she already knew the answer to her own question. She smiled down softly at the other girl, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "If we ran away…we'd still have the same problem, just somewhere else."

"But I'd be with _you_."

Emily's heart broke a little more, Paige's voice sounded so small. She wanted to pack her bags there and then, but knew deep down that Paige had been right earlier, they can't keep acting like Paige's situation didn't exist. "You'll always have me Paige. But no more running. This will aways find a way to creep up on you, no matter how far away you get. You were right today, we can't keep acting like it's not there…like he doesn't exist."

"Why did you have to go and get all level-headed again," Paige sighed. Emily was right, she'd known what she was saying was true all along. It was time to stop running and face up to her lay together in silence for a while, both contemplating what tomorrow would bring. Thinking back over the past week, Paige sighed sadly. "Is this all we'll ever be Em? A kiss here…a week there…together briefly but always ending up apart? Just like when we were younger..."

"We're not 15 anymore Paige. Wherever you may be, if you leave this time…I won't be asking myself what it all meant, if it meant anything to you, I know now how much you care about me, and you need to know I care about you just as much." Emily felt herself tearing up a little, the reality of what she'd just said, _if you leave, _suddenly dawning on her. "It doesn't have to mean we're over…" She trailed off, unsure of whether that was entirely true.

"I'm scared Em," Paige spoke once more, voice shaking. "I don't know if I can…"

"You can." Emily cut her off, she wouldn't let Paige doubt herself. "You are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. And I'll be here, my Mom too_."_

"Ok." Paige said, sitting up to compose herself. She could do it. She wasn't sure she was ready to see her Father again, but she knew that there was no sense in running from it. The fear of speaking to him had been trumped by the sadness she felt when she thought about him taking her away from Emily. "Em…what if this is it? My last night with you?" She said, her stomach sinking as she knew it could very well be true.

It took her a moment to comprehend that Emily was kissing her. Letting Paige's words sink in, it was all she could think of to do in response. If this was their last night together, she didn't want to spend it talking about the bad things, she wanted to remember the good, goodbyes we're a luxury they were lucky to have, she knew all too well. She kissed her slowly, each touch of their lips full of the emotions coursing through them. She wanted to believe this wasn't going to be their last kiss. It couldn't be, not when they seemed to fit together so perfectly. She pulled back slightly, brushing away a stray tear from Paige's cheek, before moving to kiss the same spot softly.

Paige tugged Emily towards her, connecting their lips once again, burying her hands in the other girls hair to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. Kissing Emily made everything that may happen tomorrow seem insignificant, all that mattered was that she had Emily in this moment, nothing need exist apart from the two of them, if only for tonight. She pulled at Emily's shirt, only now realising it was damp from the rain, until they were laying flush against each other on the bed, the kiss never breaking. She knew what she wanted then, feeling their tongues brush together, Emily's weight on top of her. If this was it for them she knew how she wanted it to end. She let out a small moan as she felt Emily's hand trace the skin of her hip, before breaking the kiss. "I want you,"

Emily lifted herself slightly so she was hovering over Paige, looking down to see if she had heard right. Paige's hands had found the small of her back, tracing small circles on the skin beneath her shirt. She took in the sight of Paige below her, cheeks flushed, the expression on her face serious. She nodded her head in agreement. They gazed at each other for a moment, before Paige pulled Emily down, kissing her now with purpose, the kiss no longer just a kiss, but the start of something more. She felt Paige's hands begin to roam beneath her shirt, pulling it up and off, the touches that followed igniting her skin. Stilling the hands with her own, she stopped for a moment, she had to make sure this was okay before they went any further. "Are you sure?"

_Was she sure? _Paige had never been more certain. She wanted all of Emily, to see all of her, to touch all of her, if this was it for them, should she leave tomorrow, she wanted _this _to be the memory she took with her. Switching their positions so she was now looking down at Emily, she set about showing the other girl just how sure she was.

* * *

Paige woke with that morning filled with an indescribable feeling. _How was it possible to be so happy, yet so sad? _Last night had ended perfectly. After laying in bed dejectedly when she'd finished talking to, more accurately _sobbing on _Mrs Fields, she'd lay waiting for Emily to return home, unsure of how the other girl was going to react to her news. For all that what followed was bittersweet, nothing could take away how wonderful it had felt to give herself to Emily Fields entirely. Her first time was nothing like she'd imagined it would be._To think,_ just a week ago she was going to settle for Shana, almost ending up sharing such a special moment with a girl she barely knew. Thinking about it now, she knew that what she had with Emily was incomparable, thankful for the first time her Dad had interrupted her with the girl from the bar, that she'd ended up in the police station instead of in Shana's bed, if only for the memory of last night. Emily stirred slightly in her arms, the brushing of their skin sending shivers down Paige's spine. "Morning," she said, lightly brushing a stray strand of hair behind Emily's ear as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," Emily replied, cheeks pinking slightly when she noticed Paige's adoring gaze, suddenly very aware of her surroundings, and her lack of clothing, causing her to blush more burying her head into the crook of Paige's neck, softly kissing the skin there. "Last night was…"

"I know." Paige said, smiling, before gently nudging Emily's chin so that she could capture her lips. They kissed slowly for a while, before eventually the desire that had engulfed them the night before crept over them again, Emily rolling on top of Paige, not caring that the sheet covering her fell down, the kiss deepening without either girls permission.

"Girls?" The sound of her mother's voice on the other side of her door made her freeze in place, the look of fear on Paige's face would have been almost funny had she not been certain the same look was spread across her own.

"Y…yeah Mom? Just a second…" she stuttered out, shifting to cover herself, praying desperately her mother wouldn't enter her room. She watched as Paige searched frantically around the room for a shirt, quickly covering herself before tossing Emily a shirt of her own, only just getting under the sheet on the camp bed as the door clicked open.

"Morning," Pam Fields smiled as she popped her head through the door. Paige smiled sheepishly, Emily unable to meet her Mothers eyes. "Just making sure you girls were awake." Emily could see by the look on her Mothers face she knew something was going on. _Had she heard them the night before? Did their faces give everything away?_ "Paige, are you okay dear?" Paige nodded in response, same sheepish smile fixed to her face. "Your father will be here around 12. Get dressed, I'll go make us some breakfast. Emily honey, your shirt is on back to front."

Emily's eyes widened comically as she watched her Mother leave the room looking down to see that indeed, in her haste, her shirt, more accurately Paige's shirt, was back to front. "That was close," Emily said as her Mother shut the door with a click. Paige smiled half-heartedly in response. The dream had ended.

"3 hours, and he'll be here." she said forlornly. It was almost time.

* * *

Paige felt like her stomach was doing somersaults as she sat waiting in the Fields living room alone. She could feel herself shaking. Mrs Fields had ushered Emily away moments earlier, the other girl reluctant to leave. This was something Paige had to do herself. She tensed as she heard the knock on the door, she could hear his voice as he spoke to Emily's Mom in the hallway. _This was it. _She braced herself, ready for the barrage of insults and anger that she was sure to be greeted with. All the air escaped her lungs as she saw him enter the room.

"_Paige." _he said, letting out what sounded like a relieved sigh. She tensed in confusion when he engulfed her in a hug. Her dad didn't _hug_, not since she was a child. "I'm so glad I've found you." She didn't know what to say, she didn't think anything would come out should she try to speak. "I am so glad you're here. Thank god Pam found you," He moved to sit on the sofa behind them, motioning for Paige to sit there too. She still felt unable to speak, she didn't know what to say to him. She struggled to remember the last time they had spoken, the last time she had seen him, conflicting feelings of rage and sadness filling her at the thought. "I'm so sorry Paige, I'm so, _so, _sorry." And then he was sobbing, pulling her back into another hug, which she loosely returned. She had never seen her dad cry, even when her Mother died he'd held any tears at bay until he was alone. _What was going on? _"I love you so much sweetheart, _I'm so sorry_." She watched as Pam nodded with a smile at her from the doorway, before closing it behind her as she left them.

* * *

Emily pulled her coat tighter, the chill in the air causing her to shiver. She felt a little ridiculous, sitting on her front porch, afraid that if she moved she'd miss Paige leave, that maybe, if she stayed out here, guarding the exit, she could stop Mr Mccullers taking her away. She wondered if Paige was ok inside talking to her dad, she hoped deep down they could heal the rift between them, that he wouldn't be too hard on her. Maybe she should have run away with Paige. Kept going, never stopped. Her mind flit back to the night before, smiling sadly at how perfectly she and Paige seemed to fit together. _Imperfectly perfect_, that's how she would describe them, the right people, always the wrong time. She thought about what could happen now, how far away was Baltimore? Would Nick Mccullers even take Paige back? Would he send her away?

"You okay sweetie?" She heard her Mom say, breaking her from her thoughts, walking outside, two cups of tea in hand. Emily took one, thankful for the warmth, only nodding unconvincingly in response. "She's okay. Nick…he can be a bit pig-headed, but he's just got a little lost since Anne died, that's all. I spent a lot of time with him last weekend, I wouldn't have allowed him to come here if I didn't think he had changed."

"I…I don't want her to go." Emily said, her voice small and unrecognisable. She felt her Mother wrap an arm around her, sinking into the embrace. "Mom, Paige and I we…"

"Are…together. I've noticed." She smiled sheepishly at her mothers words, a wry smile gracing the older woman's face. "It's hard not to notice. Thinking back now, I don't know how it took so long to figure out. Ever since you were little she's followed you around with that same look on her face. I thought she'd run a mile yesterday when I told her that her Father was coming. All she could do was talk about how much it could hurt _you. _She's very smitten with you."

"I'm _very smitten_ with her too," she said sadly, her Mother simply pulling her closer. "Why is this always happening to me Mom? Anyone I…anyone I love always ends up taken away from me."

Pam's heart broke as she watched helplessly as her daughter broke down in tears. "She's still here Emy, remember that." She said, placing a small kiss atop her daughters head. "It doesn't seem like it now, but it's for the best. What Paige needs is her Father, her family. And he needs her, _greatly_. You know, I love Paige too. I'm even fond of Nick, on his better days. I promise you, whatever happens, she'll always be in your life, because she's our family too." She gave her another light kiss on the forehead, before standing. "Coming inside?"

Emily shook her head, she'd only move from this step to block Paige from walking away.

* * *

She had sat there like that, her Dads arms around her, for god knows how long. He stood abruptly, startling her a little, wiping tears from his eyes and clearing his throat. "Dad?"

"I'm sorry Paige." he repeated, Paige unsure what exactly her was apologising for. There was something really off about her Father, he seemed different somehow. "The way I've treated you since…since your Mother died, I should have been there for you, I shouldn't have pushed you away." She looked at him in slight shock, she couldn't believe these words were coming from her Dad's mouth. "Why did you run away?"

"_Why _did I run away?" Paige said, finally finding her voice, "Why do you think? I _hated_ it there."

"You should have told me…"

"Are you _serious_? I didn't hear from you, at all, the whole time i was there, I can't even remember the last time I spoke to you! As far as I'm concerned you couldn't give a damn about me or what I felt, you made that pretty clear by sending me there. You wanted rid of me," Paige felt the anger rise in her, _how could he be so oblivious?_

"You're right." That wasn't something she expected her Dad to say. "I couldn't cope. Your Mother…she would have known what to do about your…"

"My 'problem'? Or should I say yours."

"You're…sexuality. I think she would have taken it better than I did. I thought I had done something wrong…something that made you that way,"

"There is _nothing _wrong with me being gay Dad. I just am, I can't change it. I don't want to anymore," she said in response, surprising herself at how frank she was able to be.

"I…was wrong to think that there was. That it made any difference. I'm sorry that you felt you couldn't tell me. That was my fault, I've been pulling away from you for a long time. And I'm sorry for reacting the way I did," he spoke again, a hint of what she thought was shame in his voice.

"I'm sorry you found out that way." She said in response, genuinely sorry that they were unable to talk like this sooner.

"Boy or girl, I would have reacted the same way that day, you're my little girl Paige, I don't want to think of or see you doing…that." she managed a small smile at her Fathers expression as he spoke, his nose scrunched up and shifting uncomfortably. "But the things I said to you afterward, I didn't mean them. I should _never_ have taken you away from your friends, I realise now how important it must have been for you to have people that…accepted you for you." He sat back down beside her now, running his hands trough his hair, hesitating with his words. "I don't know you anymore. And I hate myself for that. It's my fault,"

"_Dad," _she said softly, she knew his words were true, she could see how much he regretted that, she too hated that they were true. She missed her Father, as overbearing as he had become when she'd started high school, as awful as he was to Emily, as awful as he had been to her, he had always wanted the best for her. She remembered how he was when she was younger, how she would sit in his office while he worked, how she'd pester him until he'd blow off work and take her swimming, always. He'd never been able to say no.

"I lost your Mother, there was nothing I could do about that. I never thought I'd lose you, especially when I could have prevented it so easily. Please, can you forgive me?" she didn't respond, simply throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She wasn't used to seeing her Dad so vulnerable.

"I miss her so much Dad," she spoke finally, he voice breaking and she could feel the tears beginning to fall. "_I missed you so much_," he pulled her closer after hearing that, feeling her cry. She clinged to him desperately, finally allowing herself to accept how much she had missed her parents, not realising how much she needed him until now.

They stayed like that for a while, until Paige had settled, eventually pulling apart. "Can we start again? _Come home Paige_. A fresh start, I want to know you again, who you really are. And any…young ladies you might date, I want to get to know them too. You can go to whatever school you want, do whatever you want…I just want you home."

"I'd like that." Paige said, smiling genuinely. Tonight hadn't gone as expected, and for once that was a good thing. Her elation at having a Dad again was marred only by one thing. She'd be leaving Emily. "_Any_ school I want?" she said hopefully, knowing that a move to Rosewood High was very wishful thinking.

* * *

Emily heard the front door creak open behind her, practically leaping to her feet when she saw Paige walk outside, thankfully on her own. "Are you okay? Did it go okay?" she said, grabbing Paige's hands, searching her face for any sign that she was ok.

"Yeah, surprisingly well actually," Paige responded, leading Emily to sit beside her on the steps, keeping their hands entwined. "Either he's been replaced by a pod person…or he's genuinely sorry for what has happened between us, he's seen what it's done to us, and he wants to fix it. I don't know what your Mom had said to him last weekend, but it sure as hell worked. He wants to have a fresh start,"

"That's great, I'm really happy for you Paige," Emily smiled, she was genuinely happy for Paige, but her smile faded as she realised what a fresh start probably entailed. "You're going home then,"

"Yeah," Paige said sadly, turning to face the other girl. She reached out to gently brush the hair that had fallen in front of Emily's face, moving it back so she could see the other girl fully. "You are so unbelievably beautiful, you know that? I can't believe you would want someone like me,"

"I've always wanted you Paige, _always." _she said sadly, how couldn't Paige see that? "Last night…it meant the world to me. I've wanted you for so long. I don't want this to be it for us…" she trailed off as she felt the tears begin to fall, Paige's hand soothingly wiping them away.

"This isn't _it_." Paige said, no doubt in her tone. "Emily Fields, I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. _Only you. _It didn't change the last time I left, it won't change this time. Wait for me because I will always come back to you. _Always._ I don't care how many girls I have to fight off, you're it for me Fields," she smirked, kissing Emily lightly, she meant every word. _"I love you."_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter :) This ones a little different, it's pretty much all Emily's POV, and the next chapter will focus on Paige's side of the story. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_"This isn't it." Paige said, no doubt in her tone. "Emily Fields, I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Only you. It didn't change the last time I left, it won't change this time. Wait for me because I will always come back to you. Always. I don't care how many girls I have to fight off, you're it for me Fields," she smirked, kissing Emily lightly, she meant every word. "I love you."_

_"I…I know." Emily smiled, her voice hoarse from her tears. Paige was telling the truth. She knew that, it was a small comfort to her ever breaking heart. She saw Paige's smile falter at her response._

_"I understand if you don't feel the same…" Paige began, Emily shaking her head quickly, unable to believe Paige could still think her affection was one-sided._

_"No," she said sternly, cutting her off, watching Paige's face fall again at her poor choice of words. "I mean…I do. I just can't…this is all too much."_

_"I'm sorry…" Paige began as Emily stood, the events of the past fortnight catching up with her._

_"Don't," Emily said softly, "Please don't apologise. I feel the same. I do. I just…can't believe I'm losing…"_

_"Don't," it was Paige's turn to cut her off, pulling Emily towards her with a smirk. "Didn't you listen to anything I just said?" _

_She smiled at Paige's words, nodding sadly, before leaning in to give her a chaste kiss. "How long do we have left?" Regardless of the answer, it could never be long enough._

* * *

Paige had left the morning after her Dad arrived. They had spent their last night together with a quick visit to Caleb so that Paige could say goodbye, before she and her Mother joined Paige and her Father for a somewhat awkward dinner. Regardless, Emily could see the elation Paige was feeling as she watched them interact, the man nothing like she'd remembered. He made a real effort with all of them, and she was happy that Paige had a parent again. He had dropped her off at Emily's house for one last night, nothing really said between them, no sleep really gotten, just laying together in silence, until the silence became suffocating, Emily realising that every moment that ticked by was a moment closer to losing Paige, and kissing became a welcome distraction. In the short time she'd been back in her life, Paige had managed to make Emily feel alive again, the emptiness that had settled deep within her after Maya's death no longer there. She believed Paige when she'd told her this wasn't it, _she had to._

For the first 3 days after, Emily had managed to convince her Mother to let her lay in bed or about the house in her miserly state, promising that when the time came to go back to school, she'd actively try and get herself back on track. Her friends, however, hadn't let her wallow that easily. It was Saturday now, two days until school started up again, and she had been dragged to Spencer's, to enjoy one last day of sunshine and _'added_ _alcohol for good measure' _as Hanna had put it. They were lounging around in their bathing suits, Hanna enthusiastically making up cocktails as the day went on. Emily smiled and laughed as they spoke, but the sadness at Paige's absence was still settled deep in her chest. In a way, she felt utterly ridiculous. She and Paige had been together for a _week_, if not less. There was a part of her that felt like it hadn't really happened, everything a blur. It was all so fast. Two weeks ago, she had a girlfriend, Paige was in the past, she was moving on from her heartbreak over Maya, over Alison, breaking swimming records and keeping up with her schoolwork, thinking about scholarships and colleges, finally getting somewhere. And then, Paige arrived. All it took was the other girl in her life for 12 days, and everything, she thought to herself, had changed. She sighed to herself. She needed Paige.

"You okay Em?" Aria asked softly, breaking her from her thoughts. Hanna and Spencer had seemed to quiet down then, all eyes now on Emily.

She couldn't help but sigh at the question. She didn't know how to explain what she was feeling. Confusion, for one. Sadness, and anxiety too. Her friends knew how much she missed the other girls presence, she'd told them as much. Paige loved her, she had told her as much. It's not like Paige had _died_, she would see her again, if Emily wanted to talk to her, she still could. It was there though, in that thought, that her biggest worry surfaced. "She still hasn't called." _Or texted for that matter. _Paige had told her she'd call as soon as she got settled, yet there was still no word and it gave Emily a sickly feeling in her stomach.

"I'm sure she's got a good reason for that Em," Aria smiled supportively, giving her arm a quick squeeze. "She must have a ton of stuff to sort out,"

"Why don't you just call her?" Spencer added, shrugging. "Why wait."

Spencer was right, _why was she waiting? _Nodding slowly in response, she chugged down the rest of her drink, before entering the house to dial Paige's number.

"Hey Em," she felt her heart leap when she heard Paige's voice after a few rings.

"Paige!" she said, almost shouted, possibly too giddily, maybe the cocktails had been stronger than she thought. "I miss you…it's so good to hear your voice,"

"I miss you too, um, this isn't really the best time right now…" she heard Paige say, faintly hearing another unrecognisable voice in the background.

A small _'Oh' _slipped out when she heard Paige's words, her happiness deflating. "I'm sorry, I should have texted first or something…"

"Its okay, look, I've gotta go. Call you soon yeah?" She was about to say I miss you again when the line went dead. She trudged dejectedly back to the garden, her friends all looking to her with hopeful gazes.

"No answer?" Aria said, noticing Emily's overall posture.

"She answered…it wasn't a good time," she replied, slumping back down onto her sun lounger, happily taking the next of Hanna's cocktail creations from the blonde and taking a swig. "Well, at least I know she's alive," she added with a hint of snark.

"It'll be fine Em, like I said, she's probably got a lot going on," Aria smiled supportively once more.

"What exactly are you and Paige now, if you don't mind me asking?" Spencer asked hesitantly. Emily didn't really know the answer. Aside from declaring her undying love for her, Paige hadn't really spoke to her about would happen now she was gone. "Like are you long distance or was it just a…spring fling?"

"It's…complicated." Emily said sadly, taking another swig of her drink. "We didn't really talk about what happens now."

"Well, what do you want to be?" Hanna said from her spot on the grass, sipping loudly through her straw.

"In an ideal world? _With her_. I know I can't right now…I can't know anything until she's sorted I guess. She asked me to wait…" Emily trailed off, she didn't really know what else she had planned to say.

"Wait for what?" Spencer said, essentially speaking Emily's thoughts aloud.

"To be with her I guess. At some point." she sighed, finally allowing her to think about exactly when that might be, how this could work, _if it could work_.

"Kind of selfish to ask that of you, don't you think?" she rolled her eyes at Spencer.

"It wasn't…like I don't think she meant it seriously…I don't know. She just wanted me to know that she loves me, and…one day she wants us to be together. That's all I know." Emily said, sipping her drink uncomfortably, she didn't really feel ready to think about any of it.

"_Whoa…_she dropped the L word?" Hanna sat up from her towel, lowering her sunglasses to look at for added effect. "After a week?"

"Not after a week…well yeah. But since 9th grade. She's known since 9th grade." Hanna nodded her head in understanding before resuming sunbathing. "It's all a lot to take in. I have no idea about any of it, and its driving me insane. Can we please just talk about something else?"

"You'll be able to talk to her soon enough to figure it out," Aria responded reassuringly, before they obliged her request and settled into another conversation. She shrugged off her unease, Aria was right, it was wrong to worry until she had spoken to Paige. She wanted Paige, and Paige had promised to be hers, they would figure it out soon enough.

* * *

Five days later, and Emily still hadn't received a call from Paige. Her friends of course, had been quick to offer up excuses, _maybe Paige had started school already?_ being Hanna's current favourite. She knew she should believe them, that Paige was rebuilding her relationship with her Father, how important that was for her, that it would and should come first, and felt guilty that she was feeling so impatient. On the other hand, _would a quick call or a text be so much to ask for?_ She couldn't help but worry, _what if things weren't as good as they had seemed between Paige and her Father?_ A small part of her was also starting to feel like she was getting blown off. She liked that explanation the least, _Paige wouldn't do that to her_.

She'd been given the task of closing up the Brew after her shift. She was thankful that it had been a busy night, a welcome distraction from the thoughts swarming round her head. Walking off in the direction of her house, her happiness soon waned as she checked her phone. _3 missed calls. Paige. _She almost dropped her phone as she hastily dialled the number to return the call. _No answer. _She tried again when she got home, elated when she heard Paige's voice, disappointed when it was just her voicemail. After staring at her phone distractedly for the remainder of the night, willing it to ring, she tried once more before she went to bed. _Voicemail again. _Thinking it could do no harm, she left a message.

"Hey…It's me. Emily…I guess you already know that. Um…sorry I missed your calls before, I was working. But I'm not tomorrow. Or Saturday…or Sunday, so please call me back then? Or let me know when's a good time to call you…Anyway I just wanted to say sorry about missing your call...I miss you. I miss you so much, it shouldn't be possible…call me soon okay, bye."

* * *

Emily walked into the cafeteria on Friday with a smile on her face and a spring in her step.

_Just got your message. I suck, I know. Been swamped. Call you tonight. Promise. Miss you - Paige 3_

She'd gotten it that morning in English class, tapping out a quick reply, the smile it gave her getting her a few glances here and there, that same smile still plastered on her face as she sat down next to her friends.

"You look happy," Hanna said to her as she plonked her tray down opposite her friend.

"I finally heard from Paige," she said, breaking out into a grin.

"_Finally!" _Hanna said with a grin to match._ "_What did she say?"

"She's going to call me tonight,"

"Fingers crossed," Spencer said, a hint of pessimism to her voice.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Emily felt herself snap slightly, she wouldn't let Spencer put doubts in her mind.

"I don't _hate_ her, I just don't want you to be disappointed if she lets you down again."

She was about to give Spencer another piece of her mind, before settling for a smug smirk as her phone began ringing, picking it up and trying not to bolt from the table to answer it. "I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," she said, smiling.

"Uh…Hi," her face fell a little when she realised it wasn't Paige's voice on the other end of the phone. In her excitement she hadn't even checked the caller ID.

"_Samara_, sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"That's okay, sorry to disappoint," she heard the other girl say in her typical chirpy tone. "I was just checking if you're still going to be able to make it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"The fundraiser? For the support group? We talked about it when I bumped into you at the Brew the other week?" Emily let her forehead fall to the pillar in front of her. _Of course. _

"Right, the fundraiser, of course. I'll be there,"

"Feel free to bring your friends, and…Paige was it?" all of her elation from the text earlier dissipated when she heard Samara speak Paige's name.

"She's…out of town, but don't worry I'm sure my friends can make it." They engaged in some idle chitchat before saying their goodbyes, Emily walking back over to her friends who were looking at her expectantly. She simply shook her head in response, before reminding them about the fundraiser on Saturday night.

* * *

The first week she hadn't heard from Paige, Emily had understood, trying not to let her mind wander, she knew Paige needed to settle. But sitting in her room that night, **00.35 **blinking on her bedside clock, she was getting angry. _Why was she making her wait so long? Was she even planning on calling at all? _Huffing, she decided she'd waited long enough, picking up her phone and dialling Paige's number. _At least its ringing this time, _she thought.

"Emily?" _Finally. _Paige's voice was muffled, the sound of music blaring from somewhere in the distance. "Hey, whats up?"

"Hi," she said, happy to finally have Paige's attention. '"Sorry, I just…couldn't wait any longer."

"Shit, Em, I forgot." Paige's words stung, she had ben sitting around all day looking forward to a call Paige had forgotten she'd promised to make. "How have you been?"

"Okay…sad mostly. I miss you Paige,"

"Miss you too." Paige responded, before an awkward silence settled over them. The distance between them hit Emily then, a sudden sadness taking over her.

"Why haven't you called?" she asked, wanting to get it over with. If it was bad news, she'd rather she heard it now that let the uncertainty drag out any longer.

"I've had a lot going on, I'm sorry Em I didn't mean to make you…"

"You could have at least sent a message Paige," she cut her off, her emotions getting the better of her. "It's been over a week, I was getting worried. Is everything okay there? Is it me?"

"Of course not Em, I _love _you. I'm sorry," Paige responded, it sounded genuine enough. "Emily…I'm sorry. I should have called…Its just been kinda full on here, I've been…adjusting."

Emily sighed, taking a moment to allow herself to be more understanding. "Whats it like, being home?" she could still hear the music in the background, it sounded like Paige was outside.

"Its, honestly, its kinda weird. It's so different with my Dad now…it's a little awkward now and then, but he's trying his best, I am too. I'm doing make up tests, homeschooling for the moment, but hopefully going to school here for senior year." Emily could practically hear the smile in Paige's voice. "Besides that, nothing interesting to report really. I miss you like crazy, sorry for not calling."

"It's okay. Sorry, the girls kept telling me that you'd just be getting settled I guess I was just…being needy." She smiled, of course Paige hadn't been blowing her off. "I wish you were here."

"Me too. I miss being beside you at night…well anytime really. And your voice…I've missed you're voice…and how adorable you are in the mornings, and you're kisses, damn I really miss…"

_"Mccullers stop being such a sap and get back in here!" _Emily heard a voice call out faintly over the phone. "Paige where are you?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Paige was with people, and that's why she had forgotten to call? Emily felt a mixture of jealously and guilt, she didn't want to interrupt Paige's _settling in _but at the same time wished she seemed to be on Paige's mind as much as Paige was on hers.

"Uh…welcome home party." Paige responded vaguely, another muffling sound coming through the line. "Sorry Em, gotta go. But I promise, _promise, _I'll call you tomorrow okay? And text and everything…you're going to be sick of me by tomorrow night."

"Not possible." Emily responded, smiling. "Don't get wasted and pass out at this one okay? There's no Caleb to dump you in my bed,"

"Pity." Paige laughed, she knew exactly what Emily was referring to. "Talk to you tomorrow, properly. Love you." And with that Paige was gone. Emily's mind finally settling, she drifted off to sleep, still painfully aware of the empty space beside her, but content that Paige was safe, happy, and still very much hers.

* * *

"This is going to be _awkward," _Hanna said, walking into the fundraiser with her, Aria in tow. Emily knew she was referring to Samara, but she had honestly been looking forward to the evening. She'd missed a few events, volunteering taking a back burner since Paige's arrival, her break up with Samara and of course Paige's departure. It would be nice to see everybody again.

"Emily!" she heard a familiar voice say, "Looking good! So glad you could make it, Hanna, Aria, good to see you," she saw her friends wave out the corner of her eye.

"Anything we can do to help?" she asked, more out of politeness than anything else, she hadn't really been involved in planning the event with missing so many meetings. Samara simply shook her head, mouthing the word _'enjoy' _before heading back towards the stall she'd come from.

The night was nice enough, various stalls had been set up, along with a DJ and refreshments. _Pleasant, _was a word she'd use to describe it. Emily wandered around with Hanna and Aria, catching up with old friends, her heart leaping as she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She motioned to Hanna, who was bickering with Aria over when earrings should be considered a health hazard at one of the jewellery stalls, that she'd be outside, the other girl giving her a smile and thumbs up.

"Hey you," she couldn't help but grin as she heard Paige's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Finally, you know how to make a girl wait Mccullers," she said smirking.

"You know I'm worth the wait Fields," she laughed again. It felt so good to be talking to Paige again. "Still missing me?"

"Of course," she could hear muffled voices on the other end of the line again, someone talking to Paige in a hushed tone. "Where are you?"

"Oh, just out with some old friends," Paige responded vaguely. Paige seemed to be out a lot lately.

"If it's a bad time we can talk some other…"

"It's not," was all Paige said in response, quickly changing the subject. "What you up to? How's your Mom?"

"She's good, misses you I think, not as much as I do of course." Emily replied, taking a seat on a wall nearby. "I'm at this fundraiser thing with Hanna, Samara had mentioned it the other week, I totally forgot about it. It's been a good…"

"Samara's there?" she heard Paige say, not really being able to make out the tone of her voice.

"Yeah, it's for the support group I volunteered at," she responded quickly, unsure of whether Paige was threatened by the mention of Samara. "I'm not here _with_ Samara…"

"It'd be okay if you were." Paige cut her off.

She was taken aback by Paige's words. Hurt even, she hadn't expected them. "Would it?"

"Wouldn't it?" Paige responded once again, her tone becoming cold.

"Paige what's going on?" Emily said, becoming fed up of ignoring that something was clearly going on with Paige. "First I barely hear from you, and now you're acting like…"

"Like what? Look, If you want to be with Samara you can..."

"I want to be with you!" she said, finally snapping, finding Paige's jealousy utterly ridiculous.

"Well you can't be." Paige said coolly. Emily felt all air escape her as she heard Paige speaking. Her words were so cold, not a hint of sadness in them. "We aren't together Emily. We can't be, so if other people come along, I shouldn't hold you back…"

"Don't be like this." Emily said, a mixture of anger and sadness in her voice. "I know this is hard Paige, but we haven't spoken about how this might work…"

"It isn't going to." Paige's words felt like a punch in the gut. "I do love you, but this isn't going to work out."

"_Paige," _she said, feeling like she was about to cry. "Why are you doing this? I know it doesn't feel like that right now but we still haven't talked about…"

"We can't have a relationship over the phone Em," Paige said, Emily finally hearing a small crack in her voice. "It would be too hard. Someone will end up getting hurt..."

"You're hurting me now Paige, just because we can't be _together _doesn't mean we can't..."

"It's for the best if we just leave it for now," Paige cut her off once more. "I'm sorry okay?" She heard her say hurriedly. "I love you…I'm sorry." And with that the line went dead, Emily finally breaking down.

* * *

"Emily?" she heard Samara say, walking towards her. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting outside like that, quickly wiping her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she lied, her voice, and face she suspected, giving her away.

"_Sure you are_, what is it?" Samara said softly, sitting down beside her, rustling around in her bag for a tissue.

"I…" she hesitated, wondering whether it was really okay to cry to your ex over the girl you left her for. Thinking back to when they had first met, how easily Samara had always been to talk to, how attentively she listened, Emily decided it would do her good to open up. "I just spoke with Paige. We…she moved back home to Baltimore a week or so ago. She's been kind of hard to get hold of…and now she's just kind of…blew me off," she felt the tears begin to fall once more. Samara simply pulled her into a supportive hug, letting her get it all out. "I know it's stupid, to think we could have been…I just thought…this isn't like her." she trailed off, not really knowing what to think. '_Wait for me because I will always come back to you. Always. I don't care how many girls I have to fight off, you're it for me Fields' - _were Paige's words really a lie?

"Long distance sucks." Samara said, Emily wiping her eyes as she finally found a tissue and handed it over. "Happened to me and my high school girlfriend. It's hard work, and sometimes, that's just too hard to handle," Emily simply nodded in response. "If Paige can't seem to see that you're worth it, it's her loss, because you, Emily Fields, are worth the wait."

"Thanks," she smiled sadly, "It's all just been such a blur. I'm sorry, Samara, for what I did to you with Paige, I just…"

"Love her?" Samara cut her off, Emily slightly taken aback hearing the words out loud. "You said you'd been on and off for years…"

"We were. I…she means a lot to me." It dawned on her then that she'd never used the word love in correlation to Paige. She'd never thought it, she hadn't said it back to the other girl. _She certainly felt it._ "I can't say it." she choked out, finally realising why she had blocked the word from her mind. '"Everyone I love…"

"Don't finish that sentence," Samara said, cupping her cheek lightly. "What happened to Maya was out of your control. Same with Paige. Don't ever blame yourself for loving someone and losing them."

She nodded at Samara's words, willing her brain to accept that she was right. She hadn't lost Paige because she'd loved her. Paige had pulled away. Paige had broken her promise. Anger replacing her sadness, she composed herself. "You're right. This was her decision, and she was…If she isn't willing to make the effort, then it never would've worked. Thank you, for being here."

"Anytime Em," she watched as the blonde smiled, an infectious smile she felt herself returning, Samara's hand slowly stroking her cheek. She didn't know why it was, perhaps it was the smile, an attempt to quell her sadness over Paige, or the simplicity Samara always seemed to offer her, but she was unable to stop herself as she leant in.

"That's not going to help you," she heard Samara say, standing up to put distance between them, before turning to walk away. "I'm here if you need to _talk_, but I'm not going to be your rebound. Tell her how you feel, and see if she feels the same. Enjoy the rest of your night."

_"Sorry," _ she said as she watched the other girl walk away, hating that once again she'd used her to escape her own sadness. Her anger from earlier resurfacing, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, dialling Paige's number. _Straight to voicemail. _Undeterred, she waited for the beep, cancelling the call when she realised she didn't know what to say. Composing herself once again, she dialled once more.

"Paige, its me. Please don't do this. A week ago you told me…that you were mine. That I was it, for you. And just because you left…it wasn't it for us. I know you were telling the truth then, and I don't know whats changed, I don't know anything because you won't talk to me…I'm sorry, I couldn't say this back then, but _I love you. _I love you. I was scared to say it, but I was wrong not to. The only thing I am certain of right now, is that you're it for me too. You are sweet, and you're kind and you are a complete and utter dumbass that drives me insane sometimes but I love you. And I need you. _I need you. _Don't run away from us, not when it's taken so long to get here. _Don't push me away."_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Update, sorry it's taken a while. This is mostly Paige's side of things. Do enjoy!_**

* * *

_"I don't want you to go." Emily sighed, snuggling further into Paige's side. _

_"I don't want to leave you," Paige said softly in response. "Come with? My dad said he'd 'love to get to know any young ladies I may date'. I'm sure you'd be welcome. It's not that far away,"_

_Emily chuckled to herself hearing Paige's impression of her father. "I'm glad he's showing signs of progress, but I doubt he'd want me moving in. Imagine if he saw us like this?" She ran her hand over Paige's bare stomach to emphasise her point._

_"True. I should…ease him into it…" Paige smiled, this was all very bizarre. Here she was, talking about her Dad. She had her Dad back, and he was listening to her thoughts and feelings. It didn't feel real yet. She was apprehensive to return home tomorrow, to see how things would be being around him again, but also because of all the memories that were bound to come flooding back when she set foot inside her old house. "Speaking of getting caught in the act, I should get dressed, if you're mom walks in on us…"_

_"I don't think we need to worry about that." Emily said tugging Paige back down beside her, Paige slightly surprised by the certainty in Emily's voice. "She's kind of sussed us out. Judging by the way she's been acting, I think she's happy to be blissfully ignorant about the fact we might be up to something. It is our last night after all..." _

_"It is," Paige said sadly. She didn't know what else to say, after their conversation on the porch earlier they had both avoided talking anymore about what would happen after Paige's inevitable departure the next day. After returning from dinner they'd lay in heavy silence for a while before Emily had seemingly decided they should be engaging in more joyful activities. She sighed to herself, in 24 hours she would no longer be able to lie naked, or in any capacity, with Emily Fields. "May as well make the most of it," she smirked, before kissing the other girl softly. _

* * *

The drive wasn't as long as she remembered, a few hours later and they had pulled up to the house in Baltimore, _her _house in Baltimore she had to remind herself. Paige couldn't remember what she had thought it would feel like to be back home, or whether she had actually allowed herself to think about it. Just as she had become a welcome escape for Emily with her grief over Maya, Emily had also been a welcome distraction from her own thoughts of her troubles at home. She still hadn't adjusted to this new person her Dad was trying so hard to be. It made her happy to see him so happy that she was here, to see him making such an effort when such a short time ago he hadn't wanted to acknowledge that she existed. She wasn't used to seeing her Dad smile, to have him listen, _really listen, _to the things she had to say. _Bizarre. _It was the only word that came to mind.

The house was eerie as she walked inside, exactly as she remembered it, everything in the same place. It hit her then, the emptiness returning. The thing she had hated the most about living here was never being around her Father, though that often left her feeling stifled, it was the _emptiness_. Something was missing from this house. Her Mother, to be specific, was missing from this house. It had been her grandparents house, left to her Mother after they had passed away, and every memory she had worth remembering about this place had involved her Mother in one way or another. Now it was just the two of them, and regardless of the progress they were beginning to make with their relationship, as far as this house was concerned, it wasn't _their _home. Not anymore. It had always been her Mothers, the thought making her frown.

"You okay kiddo?" She heard her Father say behind her, watching as he carried her bag in from the car, giving her shoulder a supportive squeeze.

"Yeah its just…weird," he nodded sympathetically in understanding, before motioning for her to follow him upstairs. Her old room gave her the same feeling. She had no good memories in here, it was either her ill-fated attempt at wooing a girl she didn't entirely care for, or the loneliness she had often felt growing up here. She felt that feeling engulf her as she sat on the edge of her bed, tonight she'd be sleeping alone. No Emily to keep her from her thoughts. Her Dad placed her stuff down on the floor before standing in an awkward silence.

"I thought we could go out to dinner, it's a nice day after all..."

"You still can't cook," she said cutting him off, smiling as her Dad's brow furrowed.

"No, I can't cook," he said, letting out a light laugh.

"That sounds great Dad, I need a shower, I'll be down soon," he smiled again before turning to leave her, Paige collapsing back onto her bed with a sigh once the door clicked shut. _This didn't seem real. _In some ways, it was like she'd never left. After everything, she still sat there feeling the urge to get out as soon as possible.

* * *

"Have you seen my phone anywhere?" After crashing the night before after a long day of travelling and dinner, and spending the majority of the day before visiting aunts and uncles neither she nor her Father actually got along with, all Paige wanted to do the next morning was call Emily, to hear the other girls voice.

"Where did you last have it?" her Dad asked looking up from her newspaper, eliciting a groan from Paige.

"You know that's the most annoying question in the world when someone's lost something right?"

"Sorry, here, try the car," he said, tossing the keys in her direction.

She rummaged around the back seat, hearing a faint buzzing coming from beneath the passenger seat, relief washing over her as she saw her phone, a smile spreading across her face when she saw who was calling. "Hey Em,"

"Paige!" she heard Emily say giddily over the phone, smiling when she heard the elation in the other girls voice. "I miss you…it's so good to hear your voice,"

"I miss you too," she began, shutting the car door, leaning against it to begin talking to Emily, when a familiar voice distracted her from down the street.

"_Paige Mccullers? No fucking way!" _she looked up to see a redhead bounding towards her from the sidewalk.

_Shit. _"Um, this isn't really the best time right now…" she said, cringing into the phone as she heard Emily let out a sad _'Oh' _in response.

"I'm sorry, I should have texted first or something…"

"It's okay, look, I've gotta go. Call you soon yeah?" She said hastily, wanting desperately to end the call before Amy approached her. _Amy. _She hadn't expected to bump in to the other girl, and most definitely hadn't planned to contact her.

"Paige fucking Mccullers!" she heard her say again, pulled into a strong hug by the shorter girl. She smiled slightly into the embrace, the other girls chirpyness was something she had missed, the redheads elation at seeing Paige somewhat surprising her.

"Amy, hi," she said, the word muffled slightly as she was held tightly in the other girls embrace.

"I thought your Dad had shipped you off for good!" Amy said smiling as she pulled back. "Jesus Paige, I didn't think I'd see you again."

"And yet here I am…" she said dryly, glancing at the doorway to make sure her Dad wasn't eavesdropping, more out of habit than real worry, her heart sinking when she saw him walking outside.

"Mr Mccullers, a pleasure as always," she heard the other girl say with a smirk, not knowing whether to laugh or cry when she saw the look of realisation on her Father's face.

"A...Amy? I hope I've remembered that right?" Paige felt her eyes bulge as she saw her Dad reach out to shake the nodding redheads hand. "I have to apologise for the last time we spoke…the shock may have made me speak out of turn…"

"It's okay, I understand, that wasn't how you should have found out about…well anyway I'm sorry for…doing that in your house, with your daughter…" Paige felt like she might collapse as she heard Amy speak, wishing the ground would swallow her whole, still unable to tear her eyes away from her Father, watching as his jaw tensed, terrified of what might come next.

"It's quite alright," he said clearing his throat, glancing at Paige before speaking again, "Again, I apologise for the things I said,"

"It's really okay Sir," Amy replied, glancing curiously at Paige, it becoming clear that her Father's reaction at seeing Amy again was confusing the other girl as much as it was confusing Paige.

"Please, call me Nick," he said, smiling genuinely it seemed, Paige now convinced she had crossed over into an alternate universe. _Where was this coming from?_ "Would you like to join us for dinner later? I'm sure the two of you have a lot of catching up to do, you could go pick up dessert while I sort it out?"

_No no no no no. _"That'd be lovely, _Nick," _ Paige signed as Amy replied, the sly smirk she'd shot her way as she'd spoke her Father's name making Paige unsettled. _What the hell was going on? _She continued to watch in befuddlement as her Dad and her friend exchanged more niceties before he left them with a smile, 20 dollars and a promise of dinner in an hour or so.

"What are you doing?" She said exasperated once she was sure her was out of earshot.

"Last time I saw your Dad I thought he'd probably kill you as soon as I left the house, and now he's inviting me to dinner? No way I am missing that," Amy smirked at her once again, laughing lightly at what Paige assumed was the pout on her face. "What's changed? A lot I take it?"

"It's…a long story." Paige sighed. This wasn't something she had expected. She knew in a way, this was her Dad trying to make amends, the last time he'd seen Paige and Amy together he'd obviously gathered that they had been more than just friends, walking in on them semi-undressed and kissing was bound to give him that impression. It was nice to see him trying so hard to make up for how badly he had reacted, the way he'd acted since Rosewood wasn't an act apparently, which of course was a good thing. But dinner? _This was going to be a disaster. _What if Amy got the wrong idea? She hadn't thought the other girl would be so happy to see her, having become awfully distant once she'd been sent away, though she knew the other girl possibly thought it was her Father's doing.

"We could go pick up that dessert for after dinner, tell me on the way?" Amy said holding out her hand for Paige. Unsure of the nicest way to reject the simple gesture, Paige simply nodded and headed off down the driveway, the other girl following behind.

* * *

_"Door open though Paige,"_ she cringed slightly as she heard her Dad call out as the two them made their way upstairs, seeing Amy smirk as she perched herself on the edge of Paige's bed. _Bizarre, _once again the only word that seemed to come to mind to describe the evening.

"So…" Amy said, leaning back, smirk still on her face. "Tonight was nice,"

"Tonight was weird." Paige replied honestly, sitting on her bed beside the other girl. Dinner had been nice enough, her Dad had been polite, taking interest in getting to know her friend, if she could call Amy that. It made her happy to know that if she was ever to bring someone home, he was going to make the effort. She felt a twinge of sadness then, remembering Emily, how much she wished it was _Emily _here tonight, a pang of guilt coming over her as she looked to the girl opposite her. She had dated Amy for 3 weeks after meeting at a bar she'd snuck into with her friends from school, and had enjoyed their short time together. Amy was free-spirited, funny and adventurous, all things Paige had wanted to emulate at the time. She smiled sadly as she remembered the little things, her happy memories of Amy were so often overtaken by the one all-consuming memory of her Father catching them in this very room, on this very bed, the events that had followed effectively tearing he life apart.

"He's very…different," Amy began, pulling Paige out of her thoughts.

"When I ran away…it scared him, I guess he had a lot of time to think things over…he wants to make this work."

"I'm happy for you, it'll do you good to have some stability P, you used to get pretty reckless," Amy smiled softly, placing her hand gently on Paige's thigh, "You're different. I can tell. Not that I didn't like Paige Mccullers the 'bad girl', but I think I'll like this you better,"

Paige smiled awkwardly, she could feel the other girls eyes raking over her face, could feel her moving closer. "Amy I…"

_"_Don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you," Amy said smirking once again, the smirk turning into a light laugh at what Paige presumed was the look on her face. "A few beers sometime? The guy's will go nuts when they see you, you are allowed to play out right?"

"Yeah," Paige replied with a smile, unsure whether she wanted to be heading out so soon, she didn't want her Dad to think she was reverting back to her old ways, disappearing for hours on end, in fear of him reverting back to his. "But um, rain check for later in the week? I've got a ton of stuff to sort out,"

"I'm holding you to that. Do you have the same number?" Paige nodded in response wiggling her phone in front of her, getting a grin from the other girl. "I'll call you," she said smiling, before standing up and making her way downstairs.

Life in Baltimore was definitely not going to be easy, that Paige was certain of. She had to get to know her Father, new and improved Nick Mccullers, rebuild their relationship properly. Somehow, she had to graduate high school, a hard task considering she wasn't actually enrolled in one. She was bound to see friends like Amy again, unsure whether or not they would truly fit into her life anymore, she wasn't the same person now. And of course she had to deal with the overwhelming need to be with Emily. Emily would wait for her to figure this out, and Emily would understand, that she was also certain of, a smile tugging onto her face at the thought of the other girl.

* * *

"Have you seen my phone charger?" Paige shouted from the top of the stairs, searching around her room. She had spent the day with her tutor, talking about what she had to catch up on should she be able to get into a school locally, her head still spinning when she'd finally left. She'd managed one ring of Emily's number before her phone had died. She trudged sadly into her Dad's office.

"When did you last…" her Dad began looking up at her, stopping once he saw her roll her eyes. "No. Are you sure you brought it home with you? Double check later on and if you still can't find it I'll pick you up a new one tomorrow. Can you sit down here for a minute?"

"I just really wanted to speak to Emily, I haven't really had the chance to since I got here, I don't want her to be worried," Paige wished she'd written Emily's number down.

"You can call your friend tomorrow. Can you sit down for a moment, I need to talk to you about something." She sat down opposite him hesitantly, apprehensive about what he was going to say. "Did you run away to be with the Fields girl?"

"_Dad, _no." Paige said, sighing as she heard him speak. "You know why I left the school, they were…making my life hell,"

"But you have…feelings for her?" he asked, Paige unable to read the tone in his voice, a slight fear creeping up on her.

"Yeah, I do. I have for a long time," she spoke the words cautiously, they had promised to be honest with each other, but this was unchartered territory when it came to her Father. She did have hope, given that his reaction to Amy earlier in the week had been surprisingly good.

"I see," was his only response, an awkward silence falling over them. "I like Emily," he said, breaking the silence and surprising her a little. "I do. Just promise me you won't run off to be with her or anything ridiculous like that?"

"_Dad," _she said in disbelief. It was understandable in a way, that he would be thinking like that, she had run away once, to Rosewood no less, she could see the worry etched on his face as he spoke. "Of course I won't. Will you let me visit her there sometime? And Caleb?"

"We'll see, once you're settled in, there's a lot to sort out now you're home," he responded, standing up and walking to rest on the desk beside where she was sitting. "Paige, I'd like you to start seeing Dr Sullivan again,"

"What?" she spat out in shock, her Dad surprising her once again.

"It has helped me a lot since…you left. I think it could help you too. You spent a lot of time acting out before you went away Paige, I understand that it probably had a lot to do with your Mother and your…personal things, I just don't want it happening again,"

"If I go will let you let me visit Emily?" she asked after thinking for a moment, if she was going to agree to go into counselling again she wanted him to agree to one of her wishes too.

"If you stick at it."

* * *

By Thursday, her Dad had already managed to schedule her first appointment with Dr Sullivan. She had been cajoled into grief counselling not long after her Mother had died, so she was somewhat familiar with the woman, those sessions had of course ended abruptly once her Father had found out about her sexuality.

"Why did you run away Paige?"

_Like that was a simple question, _she thought to herself. She knew the point of being here was to talk about that, but she didn't really know where to begin. She certainly didn't feel like dredging up all those old feelings right now. Moving back here was supposed to be a fresh start, and she was certain that she had managed to move on leaps and bounds in the short time she'd spent with Emily. _Emily. _She sighed at the thought of the other girl, _her girlfriend?_ Who knew. Her eyes wandered as she tried to think of where to begin, before she got distracted, her eyes landing on something useful. "Could I borrow that?" she asked, pointing to the phone charger. "I uh…I left my charger in Rosewood, haven't been able get a new one yet, do you mind if I use it while we talk?"

"I'll trade you the charger for an answer," Dr Sullivan smiled, holding out her hand to take Paige's phone.

"I...I was being bullied. There were some…really awful people there…at school. They'd say things about my Mom being gone…there was rumours about why I was sent to that school, about my Dad. I was in a similar situation when I was younger, when we lived in Rosewood, this girl…she used to torture me because I'm…because I'm gay. I used to…turn my anger on myself, to cope?" she paused, looking up to see if Dr Sullivan had understood what she was trying to say. "I started to feel that way again, and I didn't want to, so I left before they could make me feel any worse."

"Do you want to talk about why you felt you couldn't go home?"

Paige sighed, before continuing. "My Dad sent me there, because he didn't want me around anymore. I was scared that if I went back…he'd send me back to school. Or somewhere worse,"

"And how do you feel about being back now?"

"I don't know how I feel." Paige said, smiling sadly. Her feelings about her return were always conflicted. "It's nice…to see my Dad trying so hard, he seems different, in a good way. But it doesn't feel like home here yet, I don't know if it ever will. Not without my Mom."

* * *

_"Hey…It's me. Emily…I guess you already know that. Um…sorry I missed your calls before, I was working. But I'm not tomorrow. Or Saturday…or Sunday, so please call me back then? Or let me know when's a good time to call you…Anyway I just wanted to say sorry about missing your call...I miss you. I miss you so much, it shouldn't be possible…call me soon okay, bye."_

"Shit, shit, shit." Paige said. After leaving her session the day before, she'd instantly dialled Emily's number. Realising she was probably at school, she had waited until later on that night, trying two more times before giving up, turning her phone off to save the battery. She'd turned it on as soon as she'd left the phone store the next day, new charger in hand, and finally got Emily's message. Knowing that Emily would probably be in class right now she tapped out a quick text.

_Just got your message. I suck, I know. Been swamped. Call you tonight. Promise. Miss you - Paige _

She walked along the street, jumping with excitement as she heard her phone ringing almost instantly. "Emily?"

"_Amy_, jeez Mccullers, were you really gone_ that_ long?"

"Sorry I thought…"

"I was someone else, yeah yeah," Paige laughed to herself as Amy spoke. Paige had deemed her to be the type of person you were unable to avoid, Amy definitely wasn't one to take no for an answer. "So, now that you've decided to answer your phone, how about you, me, Will…college party?"

"I'll have to ask my Dad…" Paige replied, parties with Amy's friends in her experience never ended well, struggling slightly to think of a plausible excuse not to go. On the other hand, she knew a break from worrying about her tutoring, counselling, Dad and Emily would probably do her good.

"Make sure he says yes! Consider this your welcome home party."

* * *

"I miss you like crazy, sorry for not calling." Paige felt awful as she heard how much she'd made Emily worry, still overjoyed that she'd finally got her on the phone.

"It's okay. Sorry, the girls kept telling me that you'd just be getting settled I guess I was just…being needy." She smiled, Emily Fields was being needy in relation to herself…some things she'd never believe to be true. "I wish you were here."

"Me too. I miss being beside you at night…well anytime really. And your voice…I've missed your voice…and how adorable you are in the mornings, and your kisses, damn I really miss…"

_"Mccullers stop being such a sap and get back in here!" _She heard Will's voice behind her, making her jump. She'd known him from school, forgetting how much his voice carried. "Paige where are you?" she heard Emily ask. She'd obviously heard it too.

"Uh…welcome home party." she responded, looking to see Amy making her way outside, signalling she was bored and wanted to leave. "Sorry Em, gotta go. But I promise, _promise, _I'll call you tomorrow okay? And text and everything…you're going to be sick of me by tomorrow night."

"Not possible." She heard Emily say, she knew she was smiling. "Don't get wasted and pass out at this one okay? There's no Caleb to dump you in my bed,"

"Pity." Paige laughed, she meant it, sleeping wasn't the same without Emily nearby. "Talk to you tomorrow, _properly_. Love you."

"Love who?" Amy said quirking an eyebrow, tossing a can of beer Paige's way and motioning for them to make their way toward the bus station. Paige opened her mouth to explain, before remembering she and Emily hadn't really talked about what they were in relation to each other. "Spill, you get with some hottie while you were on your little _trip?"_

"I guess you could say that," she said smiling nervously, she had gotten the impression over the course of the evening that Amy still liked her in a more than friendly way, and whilst she hadn't kept Emily a secret and knew she shouldn't lead the other girl on, she was cautious of upsetting her. "Emily, we…we've known each other forever, I kind of ended up with her when I…ran away or whatever you want to call it. I've kind of been crazy about her…forever really,"

"Never pegged you for the lovey-dovey type," Amy began, walking backwards in front of Paige. "You're full of surprises."

* * *

Paige glanced at the clock nervously before rolling her eyes. She was now on her third session with Dr Sullivan, and time didn't seem to be moving this particular afternoon. They talked about the same things each time, _how she felt to be home, her Dad, her Mother. _She was starting to find it tedious. To make matters worse, she'd managed to imply she often felt like running away again, before failing to convince the older woman that she knew better now than to act on it. The last thing she wanted was her Dad thinking she was a flight risk again. She'd just began feeling like he was warming up to the idea of letting her take a trip to Rosewood.

"I wouldn't run again," she began, watching as Dr Sullivan listened intently. "I'm better off here I know that. It's just…stressful. I don't know if I'll be able to go back to school, and home schooling is driving me nuts. I'm at home all day. _Every day_. I feel a little…stifled. I know I shouldn't push it…but I really wish my Dad would just consider letting me visit my friends in Rosewood…"

"I think that in your situation it's probably best to not have too many ties elsewhere for the time being. If you are thinking of running away again, that will only serve to tempt you."

"I'd want to stay there, I'll admit that," Paige shrugged honestly, knowing full well leaving Emily would always be hard. "Emily, my…friend, she helped me a lot, when I was away. If it wasn't for her and her Mom I wouldn't be back here. You really think that seeing them would be a bad thing?"

"I'm only saying it might be in your best interests to not let yourself rely on this girl too much. To focus on home, for the time being."

"But I…"

"You've just said yourself you're finding it hard to juggle all the different aspects of adjusting to life back here in Baltimore. I'm not saying forget her, I'm suggesting some space, to let yourself adjust."

* * *

"Take it easy P," she heard Amy say, before watching the other girl going against her own words and handing her another drink.

"Where are the other people?" Paige said, slurring slightly. She'd bumped into Amy in a rage after her session with Dr Sullivan, and the thoughts that had followed, she was angry. Angry because she had left feeling like she was supposed to choose between Emily and building her life here. She had been promptly persuaded by the other girl to blow of some steam at a 'small get together' she was having at her house.

"I never said anyone else was coming," Amy said with a smirk, Paige simply shaking her head. "You wouldn't have agreed if it was only us,"

"Of course I would have," Paige said, not entirely sure she had sounded convincing. The mood she was in she'd wanted to sit in the corner and sulk, drowning her sorrows, _forgetting _the things troubling her.

"_Of course_. Do you want to talk about earlier? What got you so mad?" Paige groaned at Amy's words, the last thing she wanted to do was talk. She was sick of talking.

"No. I'm sick of talking, all anyone ever wants to do is _talk," _Paige huffed, sighing to herself as the realisation that once again she was running away from dealing with her problems briefly washed over her. "Maybe they're right, but right now, I just want to get wasted. Can we do that? _Please?_"

"Sure," Amy said, reaching behind her to line up some shots. "To forgetting!" She said with a grin, holding up the shot glass, clinking it with Paige's.

"To forgetting."

* * *

Paige felt her head beginning to spin, flopping back on to Amy's sofa. Shot's didn't agree with her well, something she wished she had remembered before they had decided to have so many, her friend suggesting they play some awful drinking game, Paige wishing for once she wasn't so competitive as she felt her stomach churn.

"Here," Amy said, lifting Paige's legs to slide underneath them, pulling her up to hand her a glass of water. "Drink this, please don't puke on my floor, my roommate will kill me,"

"Where is your roommate?" Paige asked, sipping the water gingerly.

"Out," Amy smirked, leaning to the side, pausing to give Paige a once over before speaking once again. "How serious are you about this Emily girl?"

"Very serious," Paige responded instantly.

"Why are you avoiding her then?" Amy asked, Paige's brow furrowing at the question. She wasn't avoiding Emily, she just had a lot going on right now. She cursed herself internally, knowing she hadn't been making as much as an effort as she should have been when it came to Emily, that Emily, _being Emily_, was giving her space and time because she thought that Paige needed it. She chastised herself as she realised she may have been avoiding Emily subconsciously, avoiding the fact they really needed to talk. She opened her mouth to speak, deciding against it, taking another sip of her water instead when a wave of nausea washed over her. She couldn't work out the look on Amy's face, it was as if she was trying to see right through her. "You're not worried what she'd say about this?" Amy asked, her hand resting on Paige's outer thigh moving upward slightly.

"This isn't anything to worry about," Paige said, shifting slightly, which with her awkward position caused her to almost fall, Amy's hand gripping her waist to prevent it.

"You never worry that she could be with someone right now?" Amy asked, Paige instantly shaking her head. _Emily wasn't like that. _"I mean, you said she had a girlfriend when you got together…"

"No, it wasn't like that, she isn't like that,"

"Are you like that Paige?" Amy said again, moving forward, catching her off guard to kiss her lightly. Paige turned her head but was unable to avoid a second, firmer kiss. Paige took a moment to realise what was happening, the kiss confusing her. She'd thought Amy had become a friend she could count on, not understanding why she was kissing her when Paige so clearly didn't want her to.

"_Very _serious," she repeated once again as she pushed Amy away, hastily grabbing her jacket and leaving.

* * *

"Hey you," she said, happy to be talking to the only person she wanted to hear from right now, the only person who could make this day better, the fresh air clearing the haze that had settled over her whilst inside.

"Finally, you know how to make a girl wait Mccullers,"

"You know I'm worth the wait Fields," she said with a smirk, hearing Emily laugh lightly. "Still missing me?"

"Of course," she smiled sadly at Emily's words, unsure of whether she should take Dr Sullivan's advice and ask for space. Space was the last thing she wanted when it came to Emily, but space seemed to be all they had at this moment. "Where are you?"

"Oh, just out with some old friends," Paige responded vaguely. She didn't want Emily to know she had been drinking, to know how down she was feeling, and definitely didn't want her to know that she'd just kissed her ex, however one-sided that may have been.

"If it's a bad time we can talk some other…"

"It's not," Paige cut her off quickly, she just wanted to hear the other girls voice. "What you up to? How's your Mom?"

"She's good, misses you I think, not as much as I do of course." She smiled to herself hearing Emily speak sweetly, guilt tugging at her. "I'm at this fundraiser thing with Hanna, Samara had mentioned it the other week, I totally forgot about it. It's been good…"

"Samara's there?" she said, her stomach dropping slightly. What was Emily doing with Samara?

"Yeah, it's for the support group I volunteered at. I'm not here _with_ Samara…"

"It'd be okay if you were." Paige felt the words leave her mouth before she could stop them, wanting desperately to take them back but believing somehow in her drunken state that it was probably true, Amy's words ringing in the back of her mind.

"Would it?" she could hear the hurt in Emily's voice.

"Wouldn't it?" Paige responded, her tone becoming cold, a mixture of guilt and jealousy washing over her, her mind swirling.

"Paige what's going on?" She heard Emily huff, the hurt turning into anger. "First I barely hear from you, and now you're acting like…"

"Like what? Look, If you want to be with Samara you can..."

"I want to be with you!" she heard Emily snap.

"Well you can't be." Paige said sadly. "We aren't together Emily. We can't be, so if other people come along, I shouldn't hold you back…"

"Don't be like this." Emily pleaded. "I know this is hard Paige, but we haven't spoken about how this might work…"

"It isn't going to." Paige's couldn't stop herself, the words falling freely from her mouth. "I do love you, but this isn't going to work out."

"_Paige, _I know it doesn't feel like that right now but we still haven't talked about…"

"We can't have a relationship over the phone Em," Paige said truthfully, her voice cracking. "It would be too hard. Someone will end up getting hurt..."

"You're hurting me now Paige, just because we can't be _together _doesn't mean we can't..."

"It's for the best if we just leave it for now," Paige cut her off once more. "I'm sorry okay?" She added hurriedly. "I love you…I'm sorry."

She hung up the phone before bursting into to tears. _What had she done? _She fumbled to dial Emily's number back, dropping her phone and wincing as she saw the screen shatter. "Shit, shit, shit," she said, falling to her knees to pick it up. Everything that had happened that day, and beyond, seemed to catch up to her then, the tears falling freely. "Come on you," she heard after she'd sobbed for what seemed like an eternity, Amy tugging at her from behind, pulling her to her feet. "Lets get you home."

* * *

_Sorry about last night. Too much booze! Call me - Amy_

__Paige could just about make out the text message that had woken her up through her shattered phone screen, wincing as she remembered where she had been the night before, the things she had said. She clicked on her voicemail, heart breaking a little as she heard Emily's voice.

_"Paige, its me. Please don't do this. A week ago you told me…that you were mine. That I was it, for you. And just because you left…it wasn't it for us. I know you were telling the truth then, and I don't know whats changed…I'm sorry, I couldn't say this then, but I love you. I love you. I was scared to say it, but I was wrong not to. The only thing I am certain of right now, is that you're it for me too, Mccullers. You are sweet, and you're kind and you are a complete and utter dumbass and you drive me insane sometimes but I love you. And I need you. I need you. Don't run away from us, not when it's taken so long to get here. Don't push me away." _

She sat up as she listened, having woke up in her own bed, fully clothed, with tear stained cheeks and a headache. Hearing the vulnerability in Emily's voice, the slight hoarseness that told Paige she had also been crying, she broke down in tears once again. She didn't know how long she sat there, not hearing the door open, startled upon hearing her Dad's voice. "Paige? Whats wrong?"

"Dad," she croaked out, sinking into his embrace as he tentatively put his arm around her. "I've made a huge mistake."

"Paige, sweetie, what is it? Did something happen with your friends?" She shook her head in response, afraid speaking would only lead to more sobbing. He tugged her closer, allowing her to cry. "You're not happy here are you?"

"Dad it's not that…"

'Paige," he said firmly, "No more hiding, remember?"

"It's Emily, I…I messed up. I got scared, because we can't see each other anymore and..."

"You do know Baltimore is only a two hour drive from Pennsylvania right?" her head shot up curiously to look at him as he said that. "Paige, if you've upset her…I find it's best to acknowledge your mistake and…well grovel for forgiveness." She let out a small laugh at her Father's words, smiling as she got to see the softer side of him, especially where Emily was concerned. "It doesn't feel like home here anymore, would you agree?" she nodded sadly in agreement, it had never felt like home here to her, not even when her Mother was still around. "You know what's better than a two hour drive?" her Father asked again, surprising her slightly, a look of confusion settling onto her face as she shook her head. "Paige, I have a proposition for you."

* * *

_Don't give up on us, I'll make this up to you. - Paige_

Emily sighed as she read the text again. She'd driven herself mad trying to decipher it. It had been a week since Emily had last heard from Paige and she'd had no response to her voicemail apart from the somewhat cryptic text message she'd received. She hadn't attempted to contact her again, accepting that for whatever reason, it wasn't what Paige wanted. Emptiness and misery becoming prominent feelings in her life once again, she had put on a brave face in front of her friends, desperately trying to hide how much she was struggling. The last thing she needed was them treating her like she was made out of glass once again. She had managed to convince her Mother to leave for a much needed trip to Texas to catch up with her Dad, ensuring her she'd be able to survive on her own for a week. She was content that Thursday night, enjoying solitude, curled up on the sofa watching trash TV in an attempt to cheer herself up. She groaned as she heard a knock at the door, she had intended to shut out the world for the weekend, not wanting to spend another night with her friends fussing over her again, school so far had been hard enough. The knocking soon turned into a insistent banging. With what felt like great effort, she pulled herself up and headed reluctantly to answer it.

"Hi."

It felt like her brain short-circuited as she took in the sight of Paige before her. The sheer amount of conflicting emotions that engulfed her in that second almost making her collapse. Anger coupled with shock won out, she slammed the door shut hastily before leaning against it in an attempt to catch her breath.

"Emily," she heard Paige shout, banging lightly on the door again. "Em, please…"

She inhaled shakily before opening it again, Paige still standing there, an annoyingly adorable shy smile on her face. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Hi," Paige said again, shuffling nervously on her porch. "Can I…is your Mom home?" She let out a relieved sigh when Emily shook her head and stepped aside, opening the door fully to let her walk in. She flinched slightly when she heard the door slam again behind her, Emily walking to the kitchen without so much as a glance in her direction. Paige followed to find her sitting at the counter, face stern, an expectant stare in her direction telling her to start talking. It took everything within her to not reach out to her, to pull her into her arms. Seeing Emily again, regardless of how little time had passed, still made her heart swell. "I missed you."

"Don't." Emily said, her tone harsh. "If you've come here to act like you haven't been a total asshole ever since you left here then leave, _right now_."

"Okay," Paige said, slightly taken aback. She'd never heard Emily curse before, she'd never seen her this angry. _This isn't going to be easy. _"Emily I'm sorry, I know I've been an ass…I can explain it...I think. The first week, I really did just need to focus on being back there, it was all a little much to take in. Overwhelming. And, I know it's a lame excuse but I lost my phone and my charger…when I finally managed to call you something or someone was always getting in the way…"

"You're right, it is a lame excuse." Emily said, only feeling more anger rise inside herself as she listened to Paige's excuses. "Why wouldn't you tell me that? Why were you so off with me?"

"I swear, the first week, if I seemed off, I was just avoiding how upset it made me to talk to you and not be _with _you. It was wrong, and I hate that it might have hurt you," she looked to Emily, the other girl avoiding her gaze. "I'm an idiot. And what I said to you the last time we spoke…as soon as I got your message I knew I'd made a huge mistake…"

"Then why wouldn't you call me back? Why just some crappy text message? And if you thought it was a mistake why did you say it in the first place?" Emily's anger was quickly replaced with sorrow.

Paige took in a breath, knowing this would be the hardest part. "I was drunk that night, I'd had this stupid talk with my counsellor that day, everything was just too much, so I got wasted with a friend, I just wanted to...forget." She dropped her gaze to the floor, willing herself to be brave as she could to get the next part out. "She…we used to date. I swear, it isn't like that now, not for me anyway. But for her it seemed to be, she was saying all this dumb stuff about you and how you were probably with someone else and then…she kissed me," Emily felt her stomach drop at Paige's words. "I didn't kiss her back, I left as soon as I pushed her off, and that's when I called you."

"You said all that to me because you felt guilty?" Emily said, standing abruptly as she felt anger creep up on her once more. "You went off on me about Samara when it was you that was off kissing your ex girlfriend…is that why you wouldn't call me? Because you wanted to be with her..."

"It wasn't like that, Em," Paige said pleadingly, standing to be level with Emily. "I feel nothing for her. _Nothing. _I got jealous when you told me about Samara…I wasn't thinking straight, I called you because you were the only person I wanted to talk to. When I heard you were with Samara…I freaked out. I got jealous…I thought it was for the best if I gave you an out, I didn't want to hurt you…"

"You _did_ hurt me." Emily said sharply. Once again Paige's arrival at her house had sent her mind into a spin. "You're still hurting me. I wasn't with Samara, I was at a fundraiser. If you were worried about it, you should've talked to me about it. I didn't want an out Paige! I wanted you. What happened to _'fighting them off?'_ Why is your first instinct always to run away?"

"I don't know. I'm not brave like you Em…"

"I don't need you to be brave Paige, I just need you to be honest," Emily said sadly, sighing and running a hand through her hair. "Why are you here?"

"To apologise. To be honest. I was going to call you back when I got your message…but then, something came up, and I thought it would be better to wait." She couldn't bare to see the look on Emily's face, it now dawning on her just how much she'd hurt the other girl. "I wanted to tell you face to face,"

"Tell me what? You can't just run away from home every time you think you've messed up Paige, you can't just pop up when you feel like wanting me…"

"I always want you, I told you that, _I mean it_," she couldn't read the expression on Emily's face as she said that. "That's not what I'm doing. Running away…my Dad knows I'm here." Paige steadied herself to continue, hoping that she could convince Emily that there was hope for them. "I didn't call you back after I got your message, because my Dad wanted to ask me something. And I know I'm an asshole for making you wait…but I wanted to make sure it was real before I told you."

"Told me what?" Emily said, anger finally easing slightly, looking at Paige curiously.

"My Dad and I both agreed that we needed a fresh start, but we weren't going to get that in Baltimore," Paige began, seeing Emily waiting anxiously for her to finish her sentence. "Too many memories. It wasn't home there without Mom, and neither is Rosewood. He got an opportunity to work in Philly, and he took it…we're going to be living in Philadelphia."

"As in…Philly, less than an hour away from Rosewood Philly?" Emily said, finally realising what Paige was saying.

"Yeah," Paige said, smiling slightly, unable to read Emily's face. "I got into school there. And its small, but we have an apartment for now…it's our fresh start. I think…I think it'll work out," She held her breath waiting for Emily to respond, watching as the other girl took in what she had just told her.

"I'm…happy for you," was all Emily said, before turning and walking toward the door, too many things running through her mind.

"Wait, that's not everything," Paige said, grabbing Emily's hand, the touch sending sparks through her. "I screwed up, as always…I know I have, but can we start over too? I love you."

"You can't just tell me you love me every time you screw up Paige," Emily responded dropping Paige's hand, Paige's face falling slightly as the other girl didn't seem to soften. "I can't let you hurt me again…"

"I can't say I won't," Paige cut her off, taking a risk and grabbing Emily's hands tentatively once again. "I screw up a lot when it comes to you, I know I do, I _hate _that I do. I can't guarantee that I'm not going to say something dumb in the future that will unintentionally hurt you, because, like you said, I can be a real dumbass sometimes. But you have to believe me, I'll never stop trying to make it right, _ever._ Please, forgive me?"

"I don't know if I can Paige," Emily said moving to pull away, Paige resisting, tugging her closer. "_Paige," _

"Emily." Paige said, willing the other girl to look at her, emboldened by the fact that Emily wasn't fighting her grip. "I love you, and you love me, I know you do. We have something, you can't deny that,"

"It's not that simple Paige,"

"It can be. Just give me a chance," Paige said pleadingly, her hand snaking around Emily's waist. "Please." She saw it in the other girls eyes, she was going to give in. Feeling bolder still, she brought her hand to gently brush the hair from Emily's face, cupping her cheek and pulling her closer, lips ghosting over the other girls. She couldn't hold back any longer, crashing her lips into Emily's, being so close to her all too much. She sighed into the kiss when she felt Emily return it. It wasn't long, it was never long enough, before Emily was pulling away breathlessly, breaking away from Paige's grasp.

"Don't…" she said, he hands pushing Paige back as she tried to kiss her once again. "I'm not letting you off that easily. Paige...I think you should go,"

Paige's shoulders slumped, turning and walking away. "I'm not giving up."

* * *

**_I've pretty much written the next chapter, I promise it's way happier than this one, and should be up soon. Feedback appreciated._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. This one got pretty lengthy, hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

Paige was beginning to fidget. Her confidence that this was a great idea had began to wane sufficiently after the 4th knock at Emily's door, deciding to accept the fact that Emily most likely wasn't home. The time she had to herself waiting wasn't helping matters, various scenarios of the various realms of possibility playing over in her mind. Mrs Fields could return home first, thinking Paige was in some sort of trouble as she sat there on the front porch. Emily could come home, but not be alone. Spencer Hastings could find her, and make her disappearance look like an unfortunate accident. She shook her head, determined to continue building her resolve to stay, though in truth she had no intention to leave until she had grovelled to Emily at least once; _win her back, win her back, _repeating over and over in her head.

Emily had a tough shift at work after an unsuccessful day at school, far too distracted to focus on anything thanks to Paige's unexpected arrival the evening before. So when she walked up her driveway, seeing Paige sat there staring blankly ahead, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She had desperately wanted to come back to her empty house, crawl into bed and try to sort the many thoughts swirling around her head into to some sort of action plan. No such luck. Paige had showed up at her house unexpected, sending her head into a spin. This seemed to be the story of her life recently. Mere weeks ago, she would have been ecstatic to see her sitting there, now it only filled her with painful confusion. She wanted to forgive her, to trust her again, understanding that Paige must have found it difficult being back home, even believing her reasoning for being distant. But she had also kissed someone, Emily finding herself unable to really trust that it had been nothing. How could she be certain that _her _Paige, the side of her only she got to see, was truly solely hers. Maybe there were other girls with another side of Paige that was especially theirs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked up to her front steps, trying to stifle a laugh as Paige jumped up, smoothing down her clothes. "How long have you been sat there?"

"An hour…or three," Paige responded reaching behind her to pick something up, "I didn't know if you were really out or just ignoring the door, so I figured I'd wait until you showed..."

"You really have a thing against calling people don't you?" Paige acknowledged the deserved hint of snark in Emily's voice, but didn't allow herself to falter, holding out the flowers in front of her, nervous smile on her face. Emily's face softened, Paige finally relaxing as she took them from her. "You can't buy my forgiveness with flowers Paige," she spoke again, turning and making her way up to her house, Paige standing hopelessly at the bottom of the steps as she watched Emily walk inside. She had taken the flowers, that was good enough for today. Tomorrow, Paige resolved, she'd do better. "Are you coming?" Paige's head shot up to see Emily standing in the doorway expectantly, quickly nodding before making her way into the house. They stood in an awkward silence, Paige's eyes fixed on Emily full of hope. Emily simply shook her head, more in confusion than anything else, and motioned for Paige to follow her into the kitchen. "You still haven't answered me, why are you here Paige?" she asked, rummaging around in the cupboard for a vase for her flowers.

"I told you," Paige said, trying to gather up some bravado as she sat down at the counter. "I'm not giving up," she saw a flicker of something cross Emily's face at that, something that she hoped, _prayed_, was love, forgiveness. Anything that meant Emily believed she was serious, that indicated Emily still wanted her. As soon as she'd saw it it was gone, Emily turning her attention back to her flowers, arranging them neatly before setting them down on the counter. Paige found herself struggling to think of something to say, she knew sorry wasn't good enough, knew I love you wasn't good enough. "Emily…"

"Do you really live in Philly now?" Emily asked staring Paige down intently, for all she knew Paige could have simply ran away again. Paige, taken aback, stared back in disbelief, nodding her head firmly in response. "Okay…and your Dad is fine with you coming here?"

"He's went back to Baltimore for the weekend," Paige said in response, noting the surprise on Emily's face. She had been surprised herself when he'd told her he was leaving her to her own devices, fully expecting to be tagged and monitored for fear she might run away as soon as he left. His apparent trust in her had made her happy, her Dad making sure that if Paige was putting her trust in him, he would do the same for her. She smiled at the thought. "He knows that I was visiting you though, he's fine with it,"

"Who was she?"

"Who was who?" Paige said, frowning slightly as she heard Emily bring up the subject.

"The girl…that kissed you…who was she?"

"_Em,"_ Paige sighed in protest, the look on the other girls face telling her to answer the question. She knew there was no use avoiding it. "Amy…she was the girl my Dad caught me with when he found out about…well me. We had dated for a couple of weeks. I ran into her when I got home…and we hung out a few times…" she trailed off as Emily nodded her head looking away, wishing in some ways that she hadn't asked. "Emily, you have to believe me…"

"Did you want to kiss her?" Emily said, finding herself unable to stop asking questions she didn't entirely want the answers to.

"No," Paige said firmly, reaching to take Emily's hands into her own. "_No_. It wasn't like that. She took me by surprise…I thought she was a friend, but…she wanted more. Emily, I love you…please don't think I want anyone else, because I don't."

"What do you want Paige?" Emily asked once more, not necessarily angrily, but not exactly welcoming either.

"You," Paige responded, Emily's firm stare faltering slightly as she heard Paige speak. Her voice was wavering as she said it, Emily could tell that she wasn't playing around, it wasn't a joke, this wasn't some misguided attempt at flirting, it was simply the truth. "Please, Em, just…let me spend some time with you? My bus home isn't until 9,"

"Okay," Emily said after a moment, standing and motioning for Paige to follow her.

* * *

"Is this punishment?" Paige asked, smiling when she finally saw Emily smirking slightly as she heard her whine.

"It's my favourite movie," Emily replied, the smirk growing on her face. They were sat on opposite ends of the sofa, and Emily could feel Paige watching her more that she was watching the screen.

"It feels like punishment…you know I hate this movie." _Rudy. _She had never understood the appeal.

"And you know I love it. Stop complaining."

She huffed a little, turning her attention back to the screen and trying her best to pay attention. A hard task with Emily Fields just a foot or two to the right of her. She had been encouraged by the fact Emily had let her stay, unable to stop herself glancing sideways every two seconds to take a good look at the other girl. _Emily Fields was remarkable_ was the only thing that came to mind as she watched the other girl. _Stupid, stupid, stupid _also a popular train of thought right now. How could she have Emily, and push her away so easily? Without even thinking. Taking for granted what she had, somehow expecting that she could just show up here and be forgiven, be lucky enough to get a second, third, whatever number chance they were up to now. Sighing, she stood and excused herself, needing a little encouragement.

Pushing the feeling of ridiculousness away as she entered the bathroom phone in hand, she dialled her voicemail. '_Paige, its me.'_ It began, Paige listening intently as the message played. '_I love you. I was scared to say it, but I was wrong not to.' _She listened to Emily's voice on the other end of the line, willing the words she was hearing to give her the confidence to go back downstairs and win Emily back. '_The only thing I am certain of right now, is that you're it for me too, Mccullers.'_ This was a week ago, she told herself. Nothing can change that much in a week. If it hadn't changed for Paige, it couldn't possibly have changed for Emily. She made her way back to the living room, emboldened.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, noticing Paige had been gone for a while.

"Tell me how to fix it," was all Paige said in response, standing in the doorway.

"Fix what?"

"_Us_," Paige said, her voice cracking. "I'm not going to stop showing up here…not until I get you back, I don't care if that's…insane, you love me, I know you do," 

"Paige just because I…feel that way doesn't mean I should instantly forgive you for being a…a fucking asshole." Paige was taken aback by Emily's words, the anger within them coming out of nowhere. "I know you're…trying, but please, think about how bad it must have felt for me to hear the person that told me I was their _everything _after believing I'd never, _ever_ find that again telling me that a 100 or so miles meant that we weren't worth fighting for anymore,"

"It…I can't take it back, what I did while I was away, I can't, I hate that I'm such a fuck up…but it hasn't changed Em, your still my everything…"

"I can't do this right now," Emily said, willing herself to calm down. She knew she'd let her anger get the better of her, knew deep down why Paige had acted the way she did. She didn't want to take it out on Paige, and knew that shouting at her for it wasn't going to get them anywhere. Her problem at the moment was that she didn't know where she wanted them to go. "I'll give you a ride to the station, don't want you to miss your bus."

* * *

"I think it's romantic," Hanna said through a mouthful of food.

"Or insane," Spencer added for good measure, Emily accepting that they were both valid descriptions of Paige's behaviour over the past two days.

"If she explained why she'd been distant, that this girl kissing her was one-sided, and you say you believe her, then why are you so reluctant to take her back? I know your still hurt but I mean…she's closer now, isn't that what you wanted?" Aria said, deciding to chime in.

"Yeah, I did…I do," Emily sighed, beginning to think asking her friends for their advice wasn't going to help her confusion. She knew Paige. She knew, just somehow knew, that Paige would do anything to take it all back, she had seen it the night before. That wasn't the part that was bothering her. "She kissed someone else. She said it was one-sided I know…but I don't know what to think. She was drunk with some girl when she called me to…blow me off. She was ignoring me…and while she was doing that she was kissing this other girl, who by the way, I now know was _her ex_," she felt a pang of jealousy thinking of Paige with someone else, Paige wanting someone else.

"She told you that it was a one-sided thing, you think she's lying?"

"I…I don't know…when she was away she was so different to the way she is when she's with me…what if…it's all an act. What if she's lying?"

"She's _not_." Hanna said confidently, all three girls looking up at her in surprise as she defended Paige. "C'mon! Sure, she was a douchebag while she was away. _Not cool_. But whenever I've seen her around you she barely notices anyone else, _anything else,_ It'd be sick if it wasn't so cute. And you did try to kiss Samara…_your ex,_" Hanna added.

"That was different,"

"Maybe, I'm just saying, you've _both _had momentary lapses of judgement. But I saw how happy she made you Em, if you think she can still do that, forget all this crap that's happened, and start fresh. You've both been through so much, you deserve to give it a shot. It's just a shot. Just be brave okay? It won't be easy, it might not work out…but isn't it worth trying? And if she hurts you again, we'll set Spencer on her."

Emily's brow furrowed as she thought Hanna's words over, before shaking her head lightly in realisation. _Be brave. _Hanna had managed to point out why Emily was so afraid to take Paige back, subtly telling her to stop denying herself what she wants out of fear; _something Paige once did _she chuckled sadly to herself. She had spent so much time mending herself after Maya, however much she hated to admit it, everything had left her broken and she had feared it was beyond repair. She had thought Paige had fixed that, fixed her, but feeling Paige pull away, regardless of the reason, had made her retreat back into herself, shielding her already fragile heart. Picking at her food once again, she knew now she had to decide whether Paige was worth the risk of exposing it once again.

* * *

Paige couldn't help but feel like a creep. She had arrived in Rosewood once again earlier that day, getting in a much-needed catch up with Caleb, and, after not so subtly asking him what he knew about Emily's plans for the day, had spent the best part of the last 30 minutes walking up and down the street across from the Brew, catching glimpses of the other girl working every time she passed. She didn't know what had come over her the past few days. The first night when her Father had dropped her off, she'd fully intended to take his advice and grovel for forgiveness. She'd appreciated the gesture, her Dad surprising her again after doing so numerously since they had been reunited. What he would say about her now however, she wasn't so sure. She felt beyond desperate, silently hoping that Emily, regardless of how hurt and angry she had gotten the night before, would secretly be finding it romantic somehow. She knew that the only way she could convince Emily to give them another chance was in person. Phone calls were a touchy subject. She knew she had already done the damage where Emily was concerned, hating herself for managing to hurt the girl she loved, especially knowing how much hurt Emily had been through already. After feeling defeated when Emily had dropped her off the night before, she had psyched herself up again, back today to do a better job. This wasn't a time to be holding back. Glancing at her watch, _9pm, _she quickly made her way across the street just in time to see Emily walking out after her shift.

"You know, I could probably consider this stalking," Emily said seeing Paige waiting for her as she left the Brew.

"Too creepy?" Paige said walking towards her.

"Little bit. Are you going to do this every night?"

"Well…no," Emily turned to face her at that, curious expression on her face. "I start school on Monday. So I can probably stalk you some more tomorrow, but then my Dad will be home and it'll be a little harder to get away with. But next weekend, yeah I probably will." Emily managed a small smile as she watched Paige standing there grinning nervously, _adorably _she had to admit to herself. "Can I walk you home?"

Emily stilled for a moment, looking at Paige, her brown eyes staring at her hopefully, _pleadingly,_ punching a hole in Emily's resolve to stay angry. "Okay," she said softly, walking in the direction of her house.

"So…" Paige began, feeling far more nervous than she had expected to be in the other girls company, hating the silence that had fallen between them.

"You start school this Monday? Nervous?" Emily asked, seeing Paige tense at the mention of school, Paige thankful that she'd broken the silence that had settled over them.

"Kind of. It's pretty late in the year…and its senior year so I'm not expecting to make many friends or anything…I just want to graduate, hopefully get in some late college admissions…any kind of college, maybe it's too late, or I should go back a year...I haven't really thought much about it to be honest, everything's… been a lot to take in…I know I should have sorted this out sooner, and I guess I haven't really done myself any favours..."

"You'll be okay Paige," Emily said, noticing Paige had began to babble nervously. "And…I'm here, if you ever need to talk about things,"

"Thanks," Paige smiled, happy to see Emily softening towards her. "I'm sorry I was babbling…It's just…I kind of ignore everything and then when I think about it, it's all too much. I'm working on it with my therapist, y'know…dealing instead of avoiding, or whatever..."

"You have a therapist?"

"Uh yeah," Paige said, encouraged as she felt Emily gently linking their hands together, forcing herself to continue speaking and not begin hyperventilating at the small action. "I went a lot when I was back in Baltimore actually, I still have to go once every two weeks now that we've moved to Philly. It's kind of a condition. I can come here to see you, as long as I go there. My Dad think's it'll help. He went to see her a lot when I was away, I think it's partly responsible for his whole new 'attitude'…I haven't really been right since Al…Alison, and my Mom…and running away…well I guess it'll help. I'm going next weekend actually, so my apologies, I guess I'll have to stalk you when I get back,"

"I'm glad," Emily began, ignoring Paige's joke as they arrived at her house. "That you're working things out I mean,"

"Me too," Paige said, the two girls settling to an awkward silence once again as Emily dropped Paige's hand and searched for her keys. "Well, you're home safe," she said, motioning to Emily's house. "Em, if it's okay, can I call you tomorrow? After school?"

"Tomorrow's Sunday," Emily stated.

"Right…shit…um well can I call you Monday? After school?" Paige asked once again, shuffling nervously. Emily saw it then, that Paige was in a way just as fragile as Emily believed she herself was.

"I've waited for your calls before…don't disappoint me okay? If you say you're going to call…call." Emily said, her tone still soft despite the seriousness of her words.

"Is that a yes?" Paige said, regaining some of her confidence.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Emily replied with a soft smile. "Let me know how it goes okay?"

"Okay," Paige said with a smile, overjoyed that Emily's anger was thawing, deciding to be bold and leaning forward to tentatively kiss Emily's cheek. "Night Em,"

"Paige wait," Emily called out as she watched Paige walk away. "Maybe, if your Dad says its okay, I could drive you to your appointment next weekend? You can show me around Baltimore, we'll make a day of it?"

"I'd like that," Paige said, smiling in surprise as Emily spoke. Tonight could definitely be deemed successful. "I'll ask him when he gets home tomorrow,"

"Great…" Emily smiled, Paige nodding awkwardly before turning and walking away once again. "Paige wait…" Emily called out once more, Paige spinning around faster this time as she heard Emily call for her again. "Are you…is your Dad still away?"

"Yeah…he's back tomorrow," Paige repeated, unable to read the look on Emily's face.

"Stay," Emily blurted out, closing her eyes as she cursed herself internally. "I mean…if you can, you could stay? I can drive you home in the morning. It's late and…well Rosewood isn't the place to be wandering around on your own..."

"Sure," Paige said in surprise, fully taken aback by Emily's request. She had felt her warming up to her on the walk home, but hadn't expected the walk to end this way. Emily walked up to the door, walking inside and waiting for Paige to follow.

"Where's your Mom?" Paige asked closing the door behind her, having noticed that Mrs Fields hadn't been around on her numerous visits.

"Texas, with my Dad," Emily replied, surprising Paige once again by taking her hand and pulling her into the living room, Paige relishing the touch. Emily released her hand to take a seat on the sofa, motioning for Paige to join her. She could feel Paige's persistence waring down her already fraying anger, ebbing away at the fear that was holding her back. This was Paige after all, Paige Mccullers, who'd loved her since she was 14. Emily wanted desperately to believe that hadn't changed. Here was Paige, in her house once again, making her head spin once again. She looked at Paige in contemplation. They were still so young, being together, or whatever it was they had been, was still relatively new for them. Of course they would make mistakes from time to time. She had a feeling that no matter how many years would pass by, if she let Paige go now Paige would forever continue crashing back into her life somehow, and she would forever find herself wanting her.

"I've been thinking," Emily began, before sighing to herself, "all I've done since I saw you the other day is think," Paige looked at her patiently, waiting for her to continue, her heart in her throat she was so full of hope. "You know what, I'm sick to death of thinking," she glanced at the clock, before startling Paige by standing abruptly. She reached out for Paige's hand again, biting her bottom lip in contemplation, before deciding she was making the right choice. Paige took her hand, Emily pulling her to her feet and leading her up the stairs.

"What are we doing?" Paige asked nervously as Emily pulled her into her bedroom.

"I want you to stay with me," Emily answered, surprising Paige once again as she moved towards her, slowly pushing Paige's jacket off her shoulders, the action causing Paige to gulp. "I…need you to stay tonight," Emily said, taking the jacket and placing it over the back of her chair. "I'm going to get changed."

Emily shut the bathroom door behind her, leaning against the sink in an attempt to settle down. _What was she doing? _She changed slowly, trying to get her thoughts in order. Being with Paige, even when Paige was the cause of it, always made her hurt a little less. She felt safe with the other girl, content, and she saw earlier as Paige spoke, as she had taken her hand, that she did the same thing for Paige. She had realised then that it was pointless remaining angry for the sake of feeling angry, feeling like it was what she was supposed to do, like Paige should be punished somehow. She didn't want to be angry at Paige. She wanted desperately to just forgive her already, they had already wasted so much time.

Paige perched herself nervously on the edge of Emily's bed as she watched the other girl leave the room, taken fully by surprise by the other girls actions for the second time that evening. She had noticed Emily warming up to her, happy that she was finally getting somewhere, tonight's turn of events however were still very unexpected. She tapped her foot anxiously, waiting for what seemed like forever for Emily to return. She found herself fidgeting with unease, unsure about what this all meant. _What was Emily wanting to do instead of thinking? _She shoved any inappropriate thoughts aside, silently praying Emily was now ready to talk to her, to forgive her even. She watched as Emily returned, dressed in shorts and a tank top, holding out some clothes for Paige to take. "You can wear these," she said, before climbing past Paige and getting into bed. Paige stood, turning away from Emily before changing hastily into the sweats and t-shirt Emily had given her. She turned around sheepishly, waiting for Emily to tell her what to do next, any bravado she'd managed to build up waiting outside earlier that night had disappeared the second Emily had pulled her into her bedroom. "Come here," she said, pulling back the covers, Paige complying and climbing in alongside her. Her breath hitched as she felt Emily snake an arm around her waist, resting her head on her chest, Paige certain she would be able to hear the frantic beating of her heart.

Releasing a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, she returned the embrace, pulling Emily closer. "I've missed this," she said, slowly allowing her hand to comb gently through Emily's hair.

"I'm done, worrying about things. About whether it will go this way or that way…but If you ever, _ever, _hurt me like that again, we're done Paige." Emily said firmly, Paige's hand stilling as she heard the hurt in the other girls voice, hating that she was the cause of it. "If you…I don't think I'll get over it, if you leave me again and never come back. When somethings wrong, talk to me about it. If you need space, tell me you need space. Don't push me away."

"I promise," Paige said firmly, shifting slightly so she could face Emily without losing the contact between them. "I'm going to spend every day making it up to you, until you can trust me again. I'm an idiot, that's something that has never changed, but you know what else has never changed?"

"That you love me?" Emily said, finally letting her guard down fully, allowing herself to forgive Paige, to trust that she meant what she was saying. The comfort of being in the other girls arms quickly weakening any anger left inside her. It felt too right, them like this, for her to be making anything other than the right choice in allowing Paige to get close to her.

"I do." Paige smiled, before cautiously leaning forward, surprising Emily by bypassing her lips and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "So…does this mean we're starting over?"

"I almost kissed Samara…after you'd called, she was comforting me and…I almost kissed her."

"Okay," Paige said, having tensed slightly at Emily's unexpected confession, taking a moment before speaking again. _It doesn't matter, _she told herself. _Samara isn't the one here now. _Still old habits die-hard, Paige finding herself beginning to give Emily an out once again. "Emily if you want to be…"

"I love you," Emily said, cutting Paige off, her voice barely a whisper. "It scares me, how much I do. How much I need you. Please...don't hurt me okay?"

_"Em," _Paige said softly tugging the other girl closer, hating hearing Emily sound so small, so broken. She was never going to be the cause of her hurt again, resolving to never stop showing Emily just how much she meant to her.

"We can start over, if you still want that. Please tell me you still want that," Paige's breath hitched as she heard Emily speak, the relief washing over her.

"It's all I want," Paige said, overjoyed to hear those words coming from Emily. "I'm sorry, about everything. For constantly…messing up."

"Don't," Emily said softly in response, playing with the hem of Paige's shirt. "I understand, at least, I think I do. You pull away when you're scared, its nothing new,"

"I'm going to work on being better Em," Paige said softly, her voice full of sincerity and apology, the look in her eyes making the last of Emily's anger and uncertainty dissipate, she leant forward, finally kissing Paige softly.

"Ugh…you have to stop doing this," Emily groaned as she pulled away, burying her head in the crook of the other girls neck.

"Doing what?" Paige laughed lightly, slowly trailing her hand up and down Emily's back soothingly.

"Showing up and making my head spin, it's exhausting," she laughed again at Emily's words, pulling her closer, holding her tighter. "Promise me the next time you knock on my door that it'll be for something simple like…a date, dinner with my parents, you know regular girlfriend stuff,"

"I'm your girlfriend?" Paige asked hopefully, Emily looked up to meet her eyes, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"We'll see."

* * *

**_A skirt Em, I have to wear a fucking skirt - Paige_**

Emily tried to hold in a laugh as she attempted to discreetly read Paige's text message in class. Paige had been sending her text's intermittently all morning, Emily gathering that aside from having a school uniform that lacked pants, Paige's first day at her new school was going okay. She had dropped her off the day before, Paige surprising her with a phone call later that night. She smiled wider as her phone buzzed again, twice, happy that she had decided to give them a second chance.

**_Should have stuck to homeschooling, look like a douche - Paige_**

She had to hold back a laugh once more, seeing that beneath that message was a picture of Paige, pointing at her uniform, and unimpressed look plastered across her face. If the other girl kept this up she was going to get caught, her teacher luckily currently oblivious, quietly explaining their latest English assignment. She tapped out a quick reply, quick to reassure Paige that she looked cute as hell in her uniform.

**_Got to get to class, no phones allowed. No fucking pockets to hide it in, skirts ffs. Text you later don't worry, swear I will - Paige_**

"Someone's perked up over the weekend," Hanna whispered as she observed the wistful look on Emily's face as she set her phone down. "It wouldn't have anything to do with one Paige Mccullers would it?"

"Maybe," Emily said with a smirk, laughing lightly as she turned her attention back to her lesson, Hanna making it clear she wanted the details at lunch time.

* * *

Paige walked out of Dr Sullivan's office with a grin on her face, Emily waiting in her car across the street. To say todays session had been unsuccessful was an understatement, Paige unable to think about anything other than the fact that Emily Fields had taken it upon herself to get up at a ridiculous hour that morning to drive for over two hours, and sit in her car alone for an hour after that, all for the promise that the rest of the day was theirs to spend with each other. Who wanted to talk about their problems when they had that to look forward to. She laughed to herself lightly as Emily jumped when she settled into the passenger seat, the other girl must have fallen asleep waiting. "All okay?"

"Perfect," Paige replied, the grin still plastered on her face as she leant forward to kiss Emily lightly. She had spent the week worrying that maybe the numerous calls and texts she was bombarding Emily with had been overkill, happy that now they were together Emily seemed to be overjoyed at the effort she was making. Still she was being cautious, not wanting to move too fast.

"Where are you taking me today?" Emily asked with a grin of her own, lacing their fingers together.

"It's….a surprise, um…can we switch?" Paige said nervously, motioning for Emily to let her drive.

"Seriously?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"I won't crash it, I promise."

* * *

Arriving unscathed, Paige fumbled nervously with her phone, trying to discreetly check her messages. Satisfied with what she had read, she quickly leaped from the car, running around to get Emily's door for her, the other girl chuckling lightly. "It's this way," she said anxiously, taking Emily's hand and leading her towards the park entrance.

"I know it doesn't look like much now…" she began as she lead Emily to where she hoped everything had been set up, relaxing slightly as she saw the picnic blanket at the top of the hill. "But once you get to the top…"

"Wow," Emily said pausing. From the car it had looked like nothing out of the ordinary, a grassy hill next to the road, but as Paige pulled them towards the other side of the park, gently guiding Emily towards a picnic blanket, the view she was greeted with was extraordinary.

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful," Emily said as Paige sat down, motioning for her to sit beside her. "How did you get this here?" Emily asked as she sat down, noticing that there hadn't been any picnic basket or blanket when she picked Paige up that morning.

"I called my cousin…and he agreed to set this up and wait until I got here," Paige answered, blushing lightly. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It's wonderful Paige," Emily smiled, leaning forward to kiss her tentatively. She looked out as Paige unpacked the various foods, the spot Paige had selected giving them the perfect view of the harbour and city that was behind it. They ate and talked for a while, mostly about Paige's uneventful first week at school, Emily sensing that the other girl was still worrying about it, before eventually the conversation died down, the two girls laying back in a comfortable silence, enjoying having an afternoon to just be together.

"I used to bring my Mom here," Paige said breaking the silence after a while, eyes focused on the sky. "She'd always be talking about how she'd come here when she was younger, it was her…special spot she'd call it. She wanted to take me here when we moved back but my Dad wouldn't let her, saying she was too sick. So one day, when he was away, she made me sneak us out of the house, and we came here….she said I had to see it with her before she…so every time he'd leave, I'd bring her here. It's my favourite place in the whole city."

"Thank you for sharing it with me," Emily said softly, noticing the slight sadness in Paige's voice as she spoke.

"I'm sorry," Paige sat up slowly, Emily copying her movements. "Just…memories."

"It's ok Paige," Emily said, pulling Paige's arm around her shoulder and nuzzling into the other girls side.

"I think a lot about what she'd say…if she knew," Emily nodded in understanding, knowing what Paige was referring to. "I think she'd be really happy I'm with you,"

"I'd like to think so," Emily said with a smile, tugging Paige closer.

"She always wanted me to be your friend, she was always saying Pam's daughter is a wonderful girl Paige, she'd be a good influence in your life. Then later it was why do you never talk to Emily any more Paige…but she didn't know why…"

"Paige," Emily interrupted, seeing that Paige was about to being berating herself for the things that had happened when they were younger. "She'd be happy knowing you took her advice and came back to me eventually,"

Paige began laughing lightly then, taking Emily by surprise. "I'm sorry…it just, I can't believe the way things have…worked out,"

"Me neither," Emily agreed, smiling softly. "But I'm glad they have."

* * *

"Do you want to come inside? My Dad shouldn't be home for a few hours yet," Paige asked as Emily pulled up outside her apartment complex. They had wandered around the harbour after their picnic, neither of them really wanting to leave, but needing to get a good start on their journey home. "I didn't mean for that to sound…"

"Suggestive?" Emily smirked as Paige blushed, turning off the engine. "I can come up for a bit,"

"Great," Paige responded with a smile, climbing out of the car and rushing around to open Emily's door for her, much to Emily's amusement. She simply rolled her eyes, taking Paige's hand, allowing the other girl to lead her up the stairs to her new home.

"I thought you said it was small?" Emily stated in surprise as she walked inside, thinking to herself that the apartment could probably be the same size as her house. Paige simply shrugged in response. "This place is amazing. I'm glad things are working out for you Paige,"

"Me too," Paige smiled pulling Emily towards her. "I still can't really believe any of it's real, my Dad…living here, having you…I mean…"

"You do," Emily said, Paige dipping her head in disbelief. "Paige," she said, lifting her chin so their eyes met. "You have me."

"Em…thank you, for giving me another chance,"

"Thank you, for not giving up on us," Emily said, before Paige leant in to kiss her chastely, happy when she felt Emily snake her arms around her waist. "So…" Emily smiled, placing a soft kiss to the side of Paige's neck, causing her to shiver. "Can I see your room?" she asked, placing another kiss to Paige's shoulder before moving backwards and walking towards the hallway. "And that was meant to sound _suggestive_ by the way,"

"_Jesus," _Paige said with a small laugh, taking Emily's hand and pulling her towards her room.

Emily stilled for a moment when she entered, taking the time to look around. It occurred to her she had never, in all the time they had known each other, been inside Paige's bedroom. She'd been to her house in Rosewood when they were younger, but never without her parents. She smiled to herself at the thought of Paige wanting her here, no fear anymore that her Dad might suspect anything should they be alone in her room. Paige's things were in boxes everywhere, Emily noticing the only thing she had properly unpacked was a photograph of her Mother, which was set on her dresser beside another picture. She picked it up, smiling as she saw what it was. It had been taken in the 8th grade, at one of their first swim meets, the picture folded down the middle, cutting off the majority of the other swimmers, leaving a, surprisingly happy for back then Emily noted, picture of Emily and Paige. "It's the only one I had of us," Paige said moving towards her. "Sorry if it's creepy or something, I just really…wanted to have a picture of us."

"We need a new one," was all Emily said in response, before placing the picture back on the dresser and turning to face Paige. "This is a nice," she said with a smile, snaking her arms around Paige and pulling her closer, "I like this…being in your house…knowing you're home, and happy,"

"I like being with you," Paige said softly, kissing Emily lightly, the kiss soon becoming more heated, Emily taking Paige by surprise and moving her backwards until they fell onto the bed. "Em," she gasped breaking the kiss, only for Emily to start kissing her again. "_Em," _she said again, pulling back, laughing lightly at the small pout that had formed on Emily's face. "Not that I'm not enjoying this…I just, um, I want to ask you something before we, well y'know..."

"Ask me what?" Emily said, allowing Paige to sit up slightly, still straddling her hips. "_Before we what?_" She added with a playful smirk.

Paige blushed slightly when she realised what she'd just implied, before steadying herself to ask her question. "Will you be my girlfriend? Like proper, y'know, um…girlfriend," Paige frowned when she felt herself stutter out her question. "I mean…I want to be able to say to people Emily Goddamn Fields is my girlfriend, because…well how lucky is the person who gets to say that? I know we're starting over and maybe it's too soon…I don't want to rush this I just don't want there to be any doubt about it either..."

"Paige," Emily cut her off, cupping her cheek, "Yes."

"Yes? As in…"

"Emily 'Goddamn' Fields is your girlfriend…" she smirked, leaning forward to kiss Paige once more. "I don't want to waste any more time when it comes to me and you," she said softly, before laying Paige down only to begin kissing her feverishly once more.

Emily allowed herself to get lost in the kiss, lost in Paige, accepting that from this moment forward she was resolving to stop focusing on her past, their past and turn her attention to their future. She moaned into the kiss as Paige rolled them over, feeling her slowly running her hands beneath Emily's shirt, slipping the fabric up and off, the kiss breaking momentarily before allowing her hands to roam over the newly exposed skin. She raked her nails down Paige's back, tugging at the hem of her shirt as she felt Paige trailing kisses down her neck, the action sending shivers down her spine. She pulled Paige closer, relishing in the feeling of the other girls weight on top of her.

The pleasure was short-lived however, both girls jumping apart as they heard someone clearing their throat in the doorway.

"Dad…" Paige said, the colour draining from her face as she saw him standing there. She could see his jaw tensing, watched as he avoided looking at either of them, Emily hastily pulling her shirt back over her head. This situation was all too familiar. _This always happened, _she thought to herself, panic taking over as nobody said a word. One thing went right, another had to go wrong. She'd finally got Emily back, only for her Dad to catch them in a compromising position, her heart sinking as she watched him, the anger practically radiating off him. "Dad I'm so sorry…"

"Well, the grovelling worked I see," he cut her off, finally speaking. Paige couldn't read the look on his face, or decipher the tone in his voice. Emily was frozen in place as well, eyes fixed on the ground. "And you did stick to the open door rule…unfortunately," Paige sunk her head into her hands, desperately wanting the ground to swallow her whole, terrified of what he meant by _unfortunately. _Her head shot back up when she heard him laughing lightly. "Emily, its…nice to see you again,"

"Hi," Emily squeaked out, Paige noting that she was just as scared as she was. "I'm _so_ sorry Sir we just got a little carried away…"

"I see," he said again, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. Paige grabbed Emily's hand then, certain that things were about to take a turn for the worse. "Call me Nick, not Sir, and for heaven's sake Paige, don't look so nervous,"" he said, his voice definitely softening this time. "I don't appreciate you thinking its appropriate to get…_intimate_…just because I'm away on business," he began, visibly struggling to get his words out. "That's not something I'm okay with. Please respect my wishes in my house. You're my little girl Paige…and Emily I've known you since you were a child…I don't need to see either of you doing that. But…don't…don't think that I don't approve of the two of you together. Because…well thats not the case. The two of you…I mean you are surely…you are together? This isn't just one of many Paige…_christ,_"

"Dad…" Paige said softly, noticing how much her Dad was struggling. "She's my girlfriend. And I love her. There isn't _many _there's just…Emily."

"Good," he said, relaxing somewhat, his gaze settling on their entwined hands. Paige felt Emily try to pull her hand away, tightening her grip. "Good. Emily, you're…a wonderful girl, I know that Paige…is in safe hands," Emily smiled at him at that, Paige feeling her relax a little beside her. "I'd suggest taking the two of you out to dinner…but that might be a little too awkward right now, don't you think? Once we're settled here, we'll have to all have dinner, your Mother too. For now…here" he said, opening up his wallet and handing Paige some money. "Take your _girlfriend_ out for some dinner, and Emily sweetheart, don't keep her out too late, "

"I won't," Emily said with a smile, the flush still evident on her cheeks.

Paige managed to let out a breath as he left, for all she knew she could've been holding it since he'd caught them. "_Holy shit,_"

"That…was not what I thought was going to happen," Emily said truthfully, watching Paige collapsing backwards, laughing lightly.

"Don't question a miracle Fields." Paige said looking up at her. Her eyes had been glued to her Father the entire time he had been there, and she smiled to herself knowing, just somehow _knowing, _he was really trying to control his reaction and keep his emotions in check, hoping silently that he'd also truly meant the things he had said about Emily and their relationship.

"Come on Miss Mccullers," Emily said, bouncing up and pulling Paige to her feet. "_Take your girlfriend to dinner."_

* * *

Paige had noticed her Father's awkwardness for the next few days, both of them acting like the events of the other night hadn't happened. He had reassured her that everything was still fine. She didn't know what to think. He'd began to acting even weirder by Monday, surprised to hear him saying he was driving her to the Fields for dinner, and he _wouldn't_ be joining them. Something was up. If she hadn't thought that originally, she definitely _knew _that when he told her to pack and overnight bag. She began to feel unsettled. Had he really been okay with what had happened? Was he really going to drive to her to Emily's, or was this it, the bubble finally bursting.

But it didn't. He dropped her off, exchanged pleasantries with Pam, and left. They had eaten dinner together, she and Emily tidied up afterwards, nothing was out of the ordinary. It was when Emily's mother sat opposite them in the living room, pausing the movie they had decided to watch, that everything started to make sense.

"I've spoken with Nick," Pam began, Emily and Paige both looking at her curiously as to where this was going. "We both agreed it was a good idea now that you two are getting more…serious, if one of us sat you down for a talk, and we thought it would be most appropriate if I did it," Paige saw Emily placing her palms to her face, herself not fully understanding what was going on. _Did neither of their parents approve of their relationship? Is that where this was going?_ "I know the two of you are going to have…urges…" Now she understood what this was about, quickly mirroring Emily's discomfort. "We know that there will be times when one or both of us won't be home and that you might…well, we just want you to make sure that you don't rush into anything, that you understand the importance of being ready, and respecting each other…"

"Mom…" Emily said squirming.

"We understand Mrs Fields," Paige said, Emily glancing at her unimpressed as she heard Paige sucking up to her mother.

"I'm not done," Pam said, Paige noting that she was finding this just as awkward as she was. "Believe me, this is not easy for me. Look, you're two young women…and I trust you both to make the right decisions. That said, if you're going to do anything please don't do it when I'm in the house, I would like to remain blissfully unaware..."

"_Mom..._"

"I'm sorry, I'm done," Pam said standing. "I took the liberty of writing down a few links about…well _girl things_. Here,"

"Thanks Mom," Emily said giving her Mother a curt smile. After telling Emily to make Paige up a bed on the couch when they were done with their movie, she said her goodbyes and made her way upstairs to bed, Emily's head collapsing into Paige's lap with a groan. "Oh my god…that was horrendous,"

"Agreed," Paige said, laughing lightly as she allowed her hand to run through Emily's hair.

"I always thought she'd sussed us out that morning, before your Dad showed up…" Emily began. "Doesn't she know she's like a month too late?"

"I think its real sweet of her to…give us this," Paige said trying to stifle her laughter as she picked up the paper Pam had handed Emily.

"I'm mortified."

"I'm…well I'm quite relieved actually," Paige said, Emily rolling over to look up at her in disbelief. "When my Dad told me to pack a bag I thought he was sending me away again…if I had known he was acting so weird because him and your Mom wanted to give us 'the talk'…well I'm just saying, I'd rather it be that,"

"I guess you're right," Emily said smiling. There were far worse things than having to listen to her Mother talk to her and her girlfriend about sex. _Girlfriend, _she liked the sound of that.

* * *

Paige couldn't sleep. If it killed her to sleep at home without Emily, it killed her even more to sleep without Emily knowing they were in the same house. That if she was willing to take her chances, she could sneak upstairs and be with her. With the amount of awkward parental conversations she'd been subjected to this week she wasn't willing to take her chances. Emily however, seemed to have other ideas.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked, feeling the sofa dip beside her, Emily's arms snaking around her waist.

"I just wanted five more minutes," Emily said sweetly leaning forward, disappointed when Paige dodged her kiss.

"You're going to get us into trouble. I'm not ready for another talking to Em."

"She's asleep," Emily said, leaning in once again, Paige kissing her lightly this time before pulling back once again. _"Paige," _Emily whined, attempting to give the other girl her best puppy dog eyes.

"You'll be the death of me Fields," Paige said shaking her head, pulling Emily towards her and kissing her intently this time. She sighed contently as the kiss broke, finally, after all the events of the past few months, Paige felt completely at home.

* * *

_**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. There is only going to be one or two more **_**_chapters after this, thank you for reading._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_It's taken a while, but here's an update. It's a little random, I kind of just went with it. Thank you as always for the reviews, faves and follows. I hope you enjoy! :)_**

* * *

_It had seemed like a good idea at the time. _Paige had managed to somehow worm her way onto the field hockey team at her new school, her Dad pointing out to her that the more extra curricular activity she could fit into her schedule would only help any college applications she managed to send. She would have preferred the swim team, her school unfortunately offering nothing in the way of competitive swimming. She was enjoying being a part of a team again, finally finding a group of people she got along with well enough to maybe one day consider them her friends.

She had impressed enough during practice to get a start in the next game, enjoying the feeling that came with competing again. It was short-lived, when to her dismay the match scheduled happened to be against Rosewood High. During her time on the team at Rosewood she knew she hadn't made many if any friends, the girls, many of whom were still playing for the now opposing team, would remember her as an angry young girl who wasn't to be messed with. That had certainly changed, a lot having happened since, but it was clear from the get go not many of them cared how much Paige might have changed for the better. She focused her attention on the game at hand, playing well, her coach telling her as much. Hastings' death glares she could cope with, the extra hard time she was given throughout the match she had coped with. It was in the dying moments of the game when it became clear to her that some people really could hold a grudge; the coach turning for a split second, followed by the sound of someone uttering '_good to see you Pigskin', _followed by the sound of the hockey stick clattering into her side, sending her tumbling to the ground in agony.

The incident had went unnoticed by the coach, only noticing Paige bent over after she had scrambled to her feet, the girl clutching her side and asking to be excused with a stitch, being out of practice her excuse. She had hastily made her way to the dressing room, wanting to shower and calm herself down before the game was over, she knew getting herself into trouble by turning around and doing what she wanted to do; marching back on to the field and punching the damn girl who had floored her square in the face, was not worth losing her place on the team or at her new school after she had managed to make such a promising start.

"Mccullers, wait up,"

"Not now Spencer."

_"Paige," _she heard the other girl call out, almost pleadingly, something she wasn't accustomed to when it came to Spencer Hastings, forcing Paige to stop and turn around. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little out of practice,"

"Paige," Spencer said sternly, throwing her hockey stick into the bin and following Paige hurriedly into the locker rooms. "I saw what happened. I'm sorry she did that, _said that, _I had no idea people still…"

"It's fine. I guess I had it coming."

"Paige…"

"It's fine Spencer, please just…don't tell Emily okay? She would only worry,"

Spencer hesitated, before nodding in agreement, surprising Paige slightly. "What about the coach?"

"She doesn't need to know, I'll probably never see Carly again. It was a cheap shot okay? Nothing to go crying about," Paige shrugged, wincing in pain as she attempted to pull her shirt over her head.

"That is not nothing…maybe you should go to the doctor?" Paige simply gave Spencer a glare to let her know that was not an option. "What if you've cracked a rib? I'm just trying to help you…"

"Why?"

"Because…Emily would want me to," Paige's face softened at the mention of her girlfriends name, the anger finally easing from her body. "At least wait for me to change, let me drive you home?"

"I'll be in the parking lot," Paige relented, grabbing her things from the locker and making her way outside to cool down.

"I'm sorry," Spencer called out, Paige stilling once again, turning to face the other girl in confusion. "Carly...and _Alison_. I never knew how bad it really was… but none of us should have let that happen."

"It's all in the past."

* * *

Emily leant back, her eyes flitting around Paige's room. The boxes were gone, over two weeks having passed since she was last here, everything tucked away, the room quite bare. There was little in the way of decoration, still only the one picture of Paige's Mother on her dresser, and Paige's homework scattered across her desk. Above the desk was a pin board, with nothing attached to it apart from Paige's school schedule. Emily smiled to herself then, an idea popping into her head, grabbing a pen from Paige's desk and scribbling a quick note before pinning it onto the board. Smiling to herself, wondering how long it would take for Paige to notice, she settled back on Paige's bed, just in time to see her girlfriend walking into the room with hair wet from the shower.

"You're not meant to be in here," Paige frowned, Emily rolling her eyes.

"Doors open," she said in response, pointing for emphasis. She had noticed Paige had been like this whenever she had turned up at her house lately. This was the first time she had made it inside Paige's apartment, Paige normally waiting for her on the front steps. It wasn't hard to notice. Two weeks had passed since her Mother had spoken to them on behalf of herself and Nick Mccullers, and Paige hadn't set foot in her house again, Emily sensing it was more than just a coincidence. Not that Paige had avoided _her; _they would meet in the city most nights, if Emily was working Paige had a habit of showing up to walk her home. She'd never go past the front porch, and Emily was growing tired of having to spend all of their time together going out, it _was_ time together_, _but sometimes all she wanted was Paige to hold her, play with her hair whilst watching a movie, to _just be _without having to worry about the time or the place. "Your Dad isn't even home yet,"

"I know," Paige said, looking to the clock before poking her head out the door to glance down the hallway. "He will be soon though,"

"Fine," was all Emily said in response, throwing her hands up in surrender and walking out into the living room. Paige sighed, she knew Emily could sense her apprehension, she just couldn't seem to get comfortable with the thought of her Father walking in, seeing Paige wet from her shower in nothing but a t-shirt, Emily lounging about on her bed. She had the constant fear that he would be thinking they were up to something. Perhaps it was ridiculous, and she knew it was getting to Emily. Sighing to herself, she resolved to work harder at getting over her embarrassment.

She sighed again, glancing to the clock. She had taken her time in the shower, her limbs aching after a tough practice, still aching somewhat from the game just days before, her side having gone from a light bruise to a painful black. She took in the state of her desk; she had been determined to finish her Calculus homework tonight, especially before Emily picked her up. She had practically ran home from school to get a quick start on it, but it hadn't went to plan. Emily had been early of course, hence Paige's panic to get dressed and out of the house before they were subjected to any awkward interaction with her Father. It had been three days since she had seen Emily last. She didn't understand how it was possible to miss someones presence so much, and certainly didn't believe it was healthy. Regardless, she was looking forward to their evening together, if craving Emily Fields was a sickness she never wanted to be cured. She noticed it then, staring at the mess that was her desk. Scrawled in Emily's perfectly neat handwriting, right there next to her class schedule. _I wish I was with you every day - Em 3_

"Em, can you come in here?" Emily walked in, Paige leaning against her desk in her oversized shirt, her hand outstretched to pull Emily towards her. "I feel the same, you know that right?" Paige grinned motioning behind her at the note before kissing her lightly, Emily's arms encircling her waist.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to be in here?" Emily said, raising an eyebrow.

"_You_ are supposed to be wherever I am," Paige grinned goofily, Emily shaking her head, pulling the other girl closer.

"You are _so _unbelievably cheesy,"

"You love it."

"Maybe," Emily smiled, kissing Paige eagerly, fully aware of her girlfriends lack of clothing. Constantly meeting in public had restricted them to light pecks and chaste kisses, Emily deciding to make the most of any time they had behind closed doors to rectify that. It didn't take her hands long to wander, the thin material covering Paige's damp torso leaving little to the imagination. The risk of Paige's Dad walking in on them seemed worth it at that moment, Emily unable to stop her hands from sliding beneath Paige's shirt, pulling it up slightly. She felt Paige leaning into her touch, before quickly pulling back, almost wincing.

"Sorry," Emily said dejectedly, backing away, not before giving Paige an appreciative once over, her girlfriend in a perfect state of dishevelment, casting her eyes to the clock. "Your Dad will be home soon, I know…"

"It's okay, it's not that…" Paige said, before hesitantly lifting her shirt to reveal a side covered in black and blue bruises.

_"Paige," _Emily exclaimed, moving forward, hand lightly ghosting over her side. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing, I just got a little roughed up in hockey practice that's all," Paige replied, allowing her top to fall, Emily's hand still resting lightly beneath it, her face still etched with concern.

"Did it happen at the game, someone from Rosewood? Paige I know when you were on the team at Rosewood High some of the girls…"

"I'm a little rusty, that's all. Don't worry, if it was something more, I'd tell you," she smiled sweetly, cupping Emily's cheek, kissing her lightly once again, unable to stop herself from deepening the kiss, having missed Emily's kisses too much. Emily's hands soon sprung back into action, lightly ghosting once more over Paige's tender side before sliding behind to gently rake her nails down Paige's back as the kiss grew heated, relishing being able to feel so much of the other girl. _"Emily," _Paige sighed warningly.

"Okay, okay," Emily said, throwing her hands up in surrender once again, leaving Paige to get dressed.

* * *

Emily eased up as her hand hit the wall, the chorus of cheers from the stands letting her know they had won. Matching her personal best, she hoped her performance had been enough. It was an important meet, winning this meant the Sharks were one more meet away from swimming in the state championships. More importantly, scouts were here, and, having already managed to impress the scout from Penn State earlier in the season, her good showing today was an added bonus. Her team mates engulfed her into hugs as she exited the pool. Emily was unable to keep the grin from her face, the hours of extra practice she had undertaken had seemingly payed off. The grin only widened as she left the natatorium, seeing her Mom, her friends, and Paige waiting for her. Her Mother pulled her into a hug first, the group offering a wealth of congratulations.

Paige shuffled awkwardly behind Hanna; she had enjoyed the meet, nervous at first to sit with Emily's friends, unsure of how they would be towards her, knowing they must have their reservations after the way she had acted in Baltimore. She was more nervous still to see Spencer again, happy to see that she had stuck to her end of the agreement and forgotten the incident from the game earlier that week. She had been nervous most of all to see Emily's Mother again, the older woman's knowing look as they had seated themselves telling her she knew Paige had been avoiding her. Regardless, watching Emily swim so effortlessly, to see the grin that had plastered over her face as she had pulled herself out of the water had made her heart swell with joy for the other girl. She felt guilty as she felt a pang of jealousy run through her, wishing in a way she could have been down there with her, that her life in a way hadn't ended up on the path it was now set. It was strange to be in Rosewood High again, to see her old team mates, but to no longer be a team mate. She had watched as the scout approached Emily, a mixture of happiness for Emily and sadness for herself, realising now that she no longer had the same opportunity.

Emily kissed her lightly breaking Paige from her thoughts, Paige pulling back with a blush and throwing a cautionary glance in Mrs Fields direction, the older woman simply smiling softly. Emily rolled her eyes at that, moving away from her girlfriend and giving her a knowing glare.

"So what did the scout say?" Hanna said giddily, all eyes on Emily.

"Actually…" She and her Mother shared a quick glance before Emily broke out into a grin. "I already got my acceptance letter this morning, I'm going to be swimming for Penn State next year,"

The girls erupted into a chorus of shocked _whats _and joyful congratulations, Paige's eyes wandering over to the scout she had seen earlier, realising how much had actually been going on in Emily's life before she had been fatefully brought to Emily's house when she had been caught in the station what felt like forever ago. _What else had she missed?_ She hadn't even known which college's Emily had been interested in, let alone applied for.

"Are you coming too?" Emily asked, Paige's face a picture of confusion, having been lost in thought before Emily had kissed her. "Celebratory lunch?"

"Oh, right, um…sorry I have to get back," Paige stuttered, her eyes flitting around the group anxiously before quickly kissing Emily's cheek lightly as she saw her face fall. "Another time though, yeah?" She squeezed Emily's hand before saying quick goodbyes, waving and making her way down the hallway. "Oh," she said, stopping mid walk and turning back to the group, "Congratulations Em."

Emily sighed and watched her walk away, it clearly apparent that something was bothering Paige. Letting it go, she turned back to her friends, her Mother bidding them farewell. It didn't take them long to make their way to the Apple Rose Grille, Emily having worked up a serious appetite.

"Did something happen at the game the other day?" Emily asked Spencer after trying her best to not bring it up as they ate.

"Like what?" Spencer said nonchalantly, eyes flitting up from her plate momentarily.

"Spencer got kicked off the team," Aria said through a mouthful of food, followed by shocked _'what the hell's' _from Emily and Hanna.

"First off, I didn't get kicked off the team. Secondly, it had nothing to do with the game, I got _suspended _during _practice_ yesterday for going in a little too hard on Carly Manford," Spencer corrected.

"Spencer," Emily said in surprise, Spencer simply shrugging, ensuring them it was only for one game and that Carly had it coming. "If you say so. But Paige…she was a little beat up that's all, and she was acting so weird today…"

"We all got a little roughed up in the game, it's…a big rivalry," Spencer said vaguely, Emily sighing before accepting Spencer's explanation.

"She was pretty weird after the meet," Aria added, Emily frowning at her. "Everything okay with you two?"

"We're fine," Emily said, sighing and placing down her fork. "I don't know what's wrong with her. Maybe it was nerves about you guys…I think it might be my Mom,"

"Your Mom doesn't like Paige?"

"She _loves _Paige," Emily said, almost rolling her eyes as she remembered the amount of times her Mother had asked after her girlfriend over the past two weeks, at the joy she'd seen on the older woman's face when she had told her she was coming to the meet. "When we got back from Baltimore the other week, her Dad…walked in on us," she ignored Hanna's questioning eyebrow and continued, "And he must have freaked out and called my Mom because she gave us this _cringe-worthy _talk about…well y'know. Paige has been weird about us being around either of them since," She rolled her eyes at the smirk on Spencer's face, kicking Hanna lightly under the table as she burst into laughter.

"So you think she feels weird around your Mom?" Aria asked.

"_More importantly _her Dad caught you doing it?" Hanna said interrupting her.

_"Hanna," _Spencer scolded, the blonde simply shrugging.

"Yes, I think she feels weird around my Mom, and no…we weren't 'doing it' Hanna."

"Well what were you…"

"Hanna," Spencer said once again, the blonde finally relenting.

"Fine. Have you talked to her about it? From what you've told us it seems like Paige needs a bit of a push every now and then,"

"Sort of…not really," Emily shrugged, knowing she shouldn't really be worried if Paige felt a little awkward, she'd get over it eventually.

"It's probably nothing, if I'd had your Mom talking to me about boning you I'd be avoiding her like the plague too," Hanna added, "Wait...is boning..."

_"Hanna."_ Spencer said once again, Emily simply shaking her head.

"I think I'm just kind of bummed out she didn't stay today, I don't think I'll see her again until Saturday," Emily said sadly.

"That's only two days Em," Hanna grinned.

"Two days too long."

* * *

Paige finally made it past the porch the next night, Emily's Mother practically dragging her inside when she'd noticed her walking Emily home. She found herself sat in Emily's room perched on the window seat, having been cajoled, by Mrs Fields no less, into calling her Father to check it was okay for her to stay the night, Emily gleeful that Paige had seemingly stopped worrying about either girls parents thinking they were up to no good. Paige watched as she walked into the room, pushing the door shut with a click, wicked smirk plastered across her face.

"I didn't think I'd see you again until Saturday," she smiled, pushing Paige back slightly so she could straddle the other girls hips, placing a light kiss on the other girls cheek.

"Shouldn't the door be open?" Paige said, more in jest than in worry, her hands moving behind to hold Emily to her.

"Are you still worrying about that…"

"That was a joke," Paige smirked, lifting up to capture Emily's lips, kissing the other girl slowly, simply enjoying the moment they had together.

"There is something bothering you though?" Emily asked, pulling back slightly. Paige simply shook her head in response, leaning in once more to kiss her girlfriend. "Paige…" Emily said, Paige huffing slightly as she pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "There's something you're not telling me,"

"There are plenty things you haven't told me," Paige said without thinking, Emily's face twisting in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't even know you had applied for colleges…been recruited…"

"Before you showed up here I was applying, focusing on school…trying not to think about Maya, getting back on track. If I didn't mention it, it's because I just got too caught up in…well us. Why is it such a problem?" Emily said, lifting herself so she was no longer on top of Paige, instead electing to stand in front of the other girl.

"It's not…It just seems like something we would have talked about…I'm sorry I'm just being stupid," Emily shook her head, pulling Paige up into her embrace.

"You promised you weren't going to do this again Paige," Emily said, her tone firm as she could see Paige fighting with herself. "You promised you wouldn't pull away from me,"

"I'm not…I just…haven't figured it out yet,"

"Figured what out?" Emily said, her hold tightening as Paige tried to pull away, the other girl eventually relenting and sinking into her embrace.

"When I know, I promise, I'll tell you."

* * *

"Are you stalking me?" Paige said with a raised eyebrow, seeing Spencer waiting at the school gates as she left for the day. "More importantly, how come you guys _never _seem to have more than two classes a day? Me meanwhile, I'm _swamped_."

"Nice skirt," Spencer said sarcastically, motioning for Paige to follow her to her car. "Emily's worried about you," she said as Paige climbed into the passenger side.

"Are you like her protector or something? I know she's worried…you didn't need to come all the way out here to tell me that,"

"Actually, I'm here to help you,"

"Help me with what?" Paige said, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"It's been bugging me ever since the meet, trying to figure out what was wrong with you, at first I thought it was what happened at field hockey…that maybe it was me somehow, but then Emily told me what you had talked about…and it clicked,"

"Care to clue me in?"

"It's college isn't it?"

"What?" Paige said in surprise, looking at Spencer. She had been worrying about it ever since she had heard the girls talking about it after the meet, and wondered how Spencer had managed to figure it out.

"Emily got into Penn State, and you…haven't even applied yet,"

"Thanks for pointing that out," Paige said sighing.

"I can help," Paige looked to Spencer in surprise once more, her eyebrow raised sceptically once again. "With late applications…I can help you, if you wanted me to,"

"Why?"

"Because you need it," Spencer said bluntly, offended that Paige was being so unresponsive. "I know you think I don't like you…and I didn't, I'll admit that. You've hurt my best friend more times than I care to remember…"

_"Spencer,"_

"But you've changed," Spencer added quickly, Paige noting she was slightly flustered. "Look, truce? For Emily's sake, lets just…start over?"

"Deal," Paige said, both girls giving each other a small smile. "I still don't get how you can help me though,"

"I've got a list of all colleges in the state that accept rolling admissions, so as long as they're not full already, you'll probably have a shot at getting a place somewhere," Paige looked at her in surprise once again, taken aback by how prepared the other girl was. "I wanted to make sure I had all bases covered just incase I hadn't gotten into UPenn,"

"That's very…efficient," Paige smirked with a shake of her head, she knew she should expect nothing less from the other girl.

"Don't mock me, this will help you," Paige nodded at that, giving Spencer an appreciative smile. "You managed to get into one of the top schools in State after living in Philly for a week, getting into college should be a piece of cake for you. We can meet up after school this week, see what we can do?"

"If you say so Hastings," Paige said, smiling genuinely. "Thank you for this, this is…it will really help,"

"Glad I could do you a favour,"

"Speaking of favours…" Paige began, Spencer turning to her curiously.

* * *

Emily huffed. She had expected to see Paige on Saturday night, this her first weekend without work in a number of weeks, worrying slightly when Paige gave her little reason for cancelling besides _'I'm busy'. _Fearing she was pulling away again, she had called her, fully intent on berating her for hiding whatever was wrong, Paige assuring her that everything was fine, that she really did have to focus on her schoolwork. Hanna had managed to drag her out, Spencer and Aria soon joining them. Spencer had decided to drive them out to her Nana's lake house, making the most of the free time they had before finals.

"Cheer up Em, this weekend is meant to be _fun," _Spencer smirked from the driver's seat. Emily huffed once again, settling back into her seat, remaining quiet for the rest of the drive. She was beginning to worry about Paige's reasons for avoiding her, especially after avoiding awkward situations with her Mother was crossed off the list just nights before. She tried to push any of those thoughts aside, intent on enjoying an evening away with her friends, finally able to relax after a hard week.

"I'm just going to call Caleb…" Hanna said once they arrived, walking down the driveway slightly as Spencer moved to the boot of her car.

"Aria, can you help me with all this stuff?" Spencer asked, popping open the trunk. "Just go on in Em, start the fire up or something."

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she trudged up to the cabin, entering cautiously when she noticed the door was ajar. "Hey Spence the doors already open…" she turned to see her friends hastily diving back into Spencer's car before racing off. "What the hell…"

"Hi."

She spun on her heels, turning to see Paige standing sheepishly in the doorway. "What the hell Paige," Emily said, shoving her lightly.

"Surprise?" the other girl said, tugging lightly on Emily's sleeve to pull her inside. The fire was lit, a bottle of what looked like wine on the table, marshmallows, crackers and chocolate along side it. Emily relaxed, looking at the girl in front of her, typical Paige, smiling like a goofball.

"You and you're damn surprises," she said dryly, shaking her head and kissing her girlfriend chastely. "I thought something was wrong with you. What is this?"

"Spencer's said we could borrow it for the night,"

"Spencer said that? As in…_Spencer?_"

"We were talking the other day and she suggested that I could maybe surprise you here tonight,"

"You were talking…to Spencer?"

"Yeah, we…sorted some things out," Paige smiled, Emily's brow still furrowed. "We decided to ease up on the death glares, and be friends."

"Okay," Emily said sceptically, "What about your Dad?"

"He may think I am at a sleepover with the field hockey team," Paige said, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist. "I'm sorry, for making you worry,"

"I don't want to talk about that right now," Emily interrupted, a smile finally tugging on her lips. "So tonight…it's just us?"

"Just us," Paige smiled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, placing a soft kiss to her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, content in the embrace, Paige pulling back as she felt the other girl shake, seeing Emily was laughing lightly. "Something funny Fields?"

"Sorry…it's just…if tonight is just us, where on earth are my friends going with all that stuff in Spencer's trunk?"

"To Spencer's actual house I think," Paige pulled Emily towards the couch, laying back slightly so her girlfriend could snuggle into her.

"Wine and marshmallows?" Emily questioned, looking from the table to Paige.

"I thought we could make s'mores, and…well get a little tipsy," Paige said, sitting up to offer Emily a skewer. "How about it?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Did you figure out what's been getting to you the past few days?" Emily said, turning slightly so she was facing Paige. She hadn't wanted to bring it up in fear of spoiling the moment, the two of them having found themselves entwined on the couch after devouring the s'mores, the wine they had drank causing both girls to slump into a lazy haze. Still she knew something had been troubling Paige, wanting to make sure the other girl was OK.

"College," Paige said honestly, her arms tightening about Emily's waist. "Hearing you guys talk about it at the meet…I just started worrying about applying…if I could still apply…I haven't given myself the best advantage by running away, missing so much school..."

"Paige I'm sure you can still…"

"Already sorting it," Paige smiled, kissing Emily's nose softly as her brow furrowed in confusion. "Spencer is helping me sort out some late applications,"

"Spencer?" Emily said, chuckling lightly. "Giving us her lake house….getting you into college…should I be worried about you two?" Paige simply shook her head, moving so she could capture Emily's lips. "You should have told me you were worried about college,"

"Honestly? I've been trying not to think about it. I'm still trying to settle into _this _you know? You and me together finally, living with my Dad, new school…I feel like I'll finally get settled and everything will be changing again once it's time to graduate…"

"That's still a long way off Paige," Emily said, turning to face the other girl fully, "We don't have to focus on anything but right now. Okay?" Emily smiled, nuzzling into her girlfriends side. Paige began to let out an _'okay' _in agreement, only to flinch in pain as Emily nudged her still tender side.

"Paige, did Spencer…did she have anything to do with what happened to your side? Is that why she's being so nice to you?" Emily asked after pulling back slightly, remembering what Aria had told her earlier in the week about Spencer's suspension from the Hockey team due to some violent conduct.

"No, Spencer…she was keeping what happened a secret for me. I didn't want you to worry. Carly Manford…she waited until the coach wasn't looking and took a good swing at me. Cheap shot to the ribs. She never liked me, seems it's never changed."

"Carly Manford?" Emily said, everything falling into place, laughing in disbelief as she pictured Spencer exacting revenge in practice after seeing Carly harm her girlfriend during their just days before. She made a mental note to thank her friend for everything she had done for herself and Paige that week.

"What's so funny?"

"Spencer…she got into trouble for taking Carly out during practice the other day." She watched as the look of realisation came over Paige's face, her expression going from confusion, to worry, to bemusement.

"Your friends are pretty awesome Em. Crazy, but awesome," she said after a while, kissing Emily softly before untangling herself from the other girl and standing to search for her bag behind the couch.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, lifting herself to look at her girlfriend hunched over her bag, rummaging around inside of it.

"Patience Fields," Paige said, looking up with a smirk, finally finding what she was looking for. She leaped back over the couch, handing the box to Emily, smiling nervously. "Consider this my way of saying congratulations, I'm really proud of you Em,"

"Paige you didn't have to…" Emily said in surprise, opening the box slowly, smiling softly as she saw what was inside. She traced her hands over the contents; a small charm bracelet, three charms attached to it, a shark for the Rosewood Sharks, a Lion for Penn State, and… "What's the anchor for?"

"Um, kind of...us I guess," Paige said sheepishly, a blush coming over her cheeks. "I don't want to run away anymore…and that's mostly thanks to you. I don't know where I would be now if you hadn't found me again…god knows where I would have ended up. You keep me grounded I guess is what I'm trying to say…do you like it? Too cheesy?"

"I _love_ it," Emily said, pulling Paige in for a kiss. "I love _you_,"

"I love you too." Paige couldn't stop herself from breaking out into a grin, pulling Emily into a hug. It was hard to stop the relieved sigh that escaped from her lips, the night nothing short of perfect. "I can't believe you're with me,"

"I can't believe we have this whole place to ourselves…" Emily said, smirking mischievously as she set the box aside, carefully placing her knees either side of her girlfriends thighs to straddle her hips. "No distractions, no time limit, no parents…"

"Just us," Paige smirked, slowly sliding her hands beneath Emily's shirt, using the angle they were sitting in to pull the other girl flush against her.

_"Just us." _Emily sighed contentedly, allowing herself to gaze down at the girl beneath her, smiling at her in awe. Paige blushed slightly under her gaze, pulling Emily closer, peppering her neck with light kisses as they held each other close. Emily couldn't help but break out into a grin. It was hard to believe, how far they had come, how much had happened before they were able to be together. But here they were, _together_. She wouldn't change it for the world, not if it meant they had each other, not if it gave them nights like tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

**An update! Thank you as always for all the reviews/follows/PM's etc on the last chapter. Feedback would be much appreciated on this one, it took a few rewrites to get it up. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Paige groaned, the sunlight blazing through the windows waking her at what she knew was far too early for a Sunday morning. A smile tugged onto her lips as she turned, seeing Emily sleeping soundly beside her. Unable to stop herself, she moved closer, her hand gently trailing over the smooth skin of Emily's back. The night before had been perfect. She shook her head slightly in disbelief, still finding it fairly hard to believe the way things had turned out. Two months, a year ago, waking up alongside Emily Fields, as _her girlfriend, _after a night of lovemaking, hearing her express how much her feelings mirrored Paige's own, she wouldn't have believed it was in the realm of possibility.

"That tickles," Emily said groggily, one eye flicking open to look at Paige, whose hand stilled but smile never wavered. Scooting closer Emily pushed Paige onto her back, wrapping an arm across her waist and resting her head on Paige's chest. "Why are you always awake so early,"

"You really aren't a morning person are you?" Paige teased, her hand resuming its movement. Emily simply shook her head, kissing Paige's neck lightly before snuggling closer with a sigh.

"I love waking up to you…" Emily began, lifting herself lightly so she was now looking down at her girlfriend. "Even if you do wake me up at…" she paused to glance at the clock. "6.30? On a Sunday, _really_ Paige?"

"I can't help it," Paige shrugged, rolling Emily over so that their positions were reversed. "Besides now that we're awake…" Emily shook her head with a smile, Paige leaning down to kiss her softly. Maybe she could be a morning person, she thought to herself, if every morning was like this.

* * *

"It looks pretty murky…" Emily said as she looked down, poking her toes into the water from her spot on the jetty before pulling back, raising an eyebrow in question as she looked to the left to find that the look on Paige's face was nothing short of devious. "Don't you dare…"

"Dare what?" Paige smirked, moving forward to wrap her arms around Emily from behind. They had ventured out to the lake around 11, Paige insisting that as wonderful as staying in bed all day sounded, they should really make the most of the day ahead before they had to make their way home.

"Push me in there, I know you're up to something, it's written all over your face…" She felt Paige giggle slightly before kissing her shoulder lightly, her hands that were linked across her stomach parting to trace small circles on the skin just above the waistband of Emily's shorts.

"That's not what I was thinking of doing…" Paige said, her voice a shade huskier than normal, the small kisses she began to trail from Emily's shoulder upwards along her neck twinned with the movement of Paige's hands running lightly beneath her shirt causing Emily's breath to hitch.

Feeling the mood go from playful to something more, she spun around in Paige's arms, wasting no time to capture the other girls lips, finding herself with an uncontrollable desire for her girlfriend, one that had been ever-present and never sated since they had settled in the night before. She felt Paige nip her bottom lip playfully before deepening the kiss, her hands slowly trailing from her hips all the way down to the tops of Emily's thighs, pulling her closer, Emily unable to stop the small moan that slipped out as they pressed into each other. She could feel Paige grinning as her grip tightened, the kiss growing more frantic as she used her position to lift Emily onto her hips, the other girls legs instinctively wrapping around her girlfriends waist.

"Emily…" Paige gasped as she broke the kiss, Emily looking down at her in confusion as to why she had pulled away, desperately wanting to continue what they had started. Paige began to grin before speaking again. "You are far too trusting…" Emily looked at her in confusion as Paige grinned up at her, pecking her lips lightly once again, before it finally dawned on her what that devilish grin really meant, shrieking out a pleading _no _as Paige simply laughed and launched them into the lake with a running jump, the girls untangling as their bodies met the water.

"You tricked me," Emily sputtered out as she resurfaced, splashing water Paige's way in annoyance, the other girl still laughing as she swam toward her.

"Forgive me?" Paige said, attempting to wrap her arms around Emily's waist once more, her girlfriend squirming out of her grasp and splashing her once again.

"You're mean," Emily said, trying her best to look angry, unable to fully stop herself from mirroring the grin on Paige's face as the other girl swam towards her once again, their feet tangling beneath the water. "My clothes are soaked,"

"You should take them off…let they sun dry them out while we _swim_," Paige winked suggestively, tugging at the hem of Emily's shirt lightly.

Emily simply rolled her eyes with a laugh, smirking at her girlfriend and allowing her to pull the shirt over her head, watching Paige as she flung it upwards onto the jetty. "_Smooth _Mccullers,"

"Race you?" Paige grinned, Emily taking a moment to take in the sight of the girl before her, overjoyed to see Paige so relaxed, thankful that they had this time to themselves to just be.

"No swimming…" Emily said catching a hold of Paige's arm as she turned with a shake of the head. "Just...kiss me."

* * *

"I'm going to kill Carly Manford," Emily said, catching sight of Paige's still blackened side as her girlfriend searched for her shirt. After an hour or so by the lake they had made their way back inside, distractedly making their way upstairs and eventually deciding to shower and change. Paige's wincing hadn't gone unnoticed over the past 24 hours. "Are you sure you don't need that seen to? Shouldn't it be healing by now?"

"First of all, you are not going to murder anybody," Paige said finally pulling her shirt over her head, perching on the edge of the bed. "Secondly, it's fine, stop worrying, I know the difference between a bruised rib and a cracked rib,"

"Oh you do, do you Dr Mccullers?" Emily said jokingly as she began to towel off her hair.

"I do actually."

"And how's that?" Emily turned, pulling her own shirt over her head.

"I've cracked a rib before…it's way more painful than this," Paige said nonchalantly, motioning to her side.

"In a fight?" Emily asked, dropping her towel to the floor and leaning against the dresser to give Paige her full attention. Paige opened her mouth to answer, before closing it as she remembered how it had happened. "I was joking…wait it was actually in a fight?"

"Not really…"

"Paige?" Emily asked, watching the look that had come over Paige's face, the memory of whatever it was Paige had been referring too clearly having sent the other girl deep into her thoughts.

"it was when I first found about my Mom, I'd been at the park…" Paige stilled, wondering whether it was really necessary for her to be telling the story, contemplating whether a simpler explanation would suffice. Emily was looking at her expectantly now, she knew Emily would be able to tell she was holding something back. She sighed knowing Emily wouldn't let it go if she didn't continue. "I was with you. In the park, that night…the last night I saw you,"

"When you told me to forget about us…" Emily began, trailing off and deciding to not rehash the events she knew Paige was referring to and allow her girlfriend to continue with her story.

"Yeah that's the one. I was so pissed off at myself for being such a wimp, for being the way I was, and everything else that was going on…my Mom was dying, we were leaving Rosewood, I screwed up with you…It was just too much and I just sort of….wiped out riding home," Paige couldn't read the expression on Emily's face, only able to describe it as a mixture of love and concern. "Hit the curb, went flying into a guard rail on the East Bridge, cracked rib and a concussion. My dad went apeshit." Paige chuckled sadly at the memory.

"Is that why you didn't return my calls?"

Paige shrugged with a small nod. "Partly. I didn't want you to know…I figured you wouldn't want to hear from me anyway,"

"Did you…" Emily stilled, unsure of how to ask her question, unsure if broaching the subject was entirely appropriate, whether it was really something she should be asking, could be asking. She was afraid of the answer. "Was it on purpose? Did you want to..."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Paige sighed, moving to take Emily's hands in her own as she began to protest, pulling her towards herself on the bed so their knees were touching, resting her head on Emily's stomach as she stood in front of her. "Yeah, I think it was. If I hadn't of bounced back off the guard rail…I guess I would have went over it. And at the time…I don't think I would have minded." Emily felt her heart sink, a million thoughts flooding her mind about that night and the time she'd spent with Paige prior to it, realising then that she would gladly take the hurt of Paige leaving without saying goodbye all those years ago ten times over so long as she would never have lived in a reality where Paige hadn't made it home that night. Staying silent, she wrapped her arms around the girl sat before her, holding her close. "It doesn't matter anymore," Paige uttered again, pulling back to look up at Emily, sadness etched over the other girls face. She stood, rubbing her hands across Emily's forearms soothingly before linking their hands. "I ended up here, with you. And maybe neither of us have had the best things happen to us in the past, but it's the past. Sometimes it'll sting…but all I have to think about when that happens is now, here with you_, _and I remember that no matter how bad things used to be, I got through it all and found my way back to you. I'm beyond lucky,"

"I'm the lucky one," Emily said, kissing Paige's cheek lightly before wrapping her arms tightly around the other girl. She pulled back, wiping her eyes quickly as she realised she had teared up.

"I didn't mean to upset you…"

"You didn't," Emily smiled, Paige's hand coming up to lightly brush a stray tear from her cheek, resting there gently. She lifted her own hand to cover Paige's, turning to kiss the other girls palm softly. "I just...I don't know what I'd do without you,"

"I don't intend on you ever having to find out," Paige smiled softly, kissing Emily lightly on the nose before resting her head on the other girls shoulder, Emily burying her face into the crook of Paige's neck.

* * *

"I don't want today to end," Emily said, wrapped around Paige on the couch, her girlfriends hand running slowly through her hair. She didn't know how long it would be before they got another chance to be alone like this, to be so carefree.

"It's only 2.30," Paige smiled, leaning down to kiss Emily lightly.

"I'M COMING INSIDE…_PLEASE_ DON'T BE DOING IT ON THE COUCH!" Emily startled a little, feeling Paige shuffling away and laughing lightly beside her as they took in the sight of Hanna walking through the door, eyes covered, bellowing out to make her arrival known.

"They're clothed Han," Spencer said dryly as she followed behind, pushing the other girl forward so that she and Aria could follow in behind her, the smaller girl throwing them a small wave. "And expecting us,"

"We are?" Emily asked, looking from her friends to Paige who simply shrugged.

"Surprise?" Paige said, the same goofy grin plastered over her face as she'd had when she'd said that the day before.

"How were you expecting to get home Em?" Spencer added, Emily nodding in understanding as she remembered neither she nor Paige had driven out to the lake house.

"Great, looks like we get to have that barbecue after all," Emily said, standing with a smile and relieving Aria of one of the bags she was carrying inside. "Thank you, by the way…for yesterday, best surprise ever," she said with a small blush, all the girls simply shrugging, Paige coming from behind her to grasp her hand before offering her own thanks.

"No problem, sorry for cutting your _alone time _short, but there are about 5 hours of decent sun left and I have a date with a sun lounger, come get me when the foods ready," Hanna smiled before making her way outside towards the lake, Aria and Emily soon following.

"I guess we're cooking," Spencer said, motioning for Paige to follow her outside before firing up the grill.

Emily smiled to herself as the afternoon passed by. She had been slightly disappointed that her time alone with Paige had been cut short, but the day had been fun, the girls relaxing in the sun and stuffing their faces with food fresh off the grill. She was happy to see Paige interacting with her friends with such ease, the awkwardness and uncertainty that had plagued the majority of their previous meetings no longer present. She smiled as she watched Paige talk, the girls laughing as she told them story after story, managing to keep up with the many tales her friends had spent the day telling. Unable to help herself she found herself moving forward to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. Sighing contentedly as they allowed the day to fade away, Emily committed the past 48 hours to memory, wishing somehow that every weekend could be like this.

* * *

It was hard to keep the grin off her face the entire ride home. They'd left at sundown, sadly having to say goodbye to Emily at the lake house, Paige riding with Spencer as she was heading to her sisters in Philly for the night while the other girls headed back to Rosewood. After making plans to meet later that week to go over her college apps, she bid Spencer farewell, climbing the stairway to her apartment with the grin still plastered on her face.

Her father was waiting for as she walked through the door, lips pursed, arms folded across his chest. Her brow furrowed as she looked at him.

"Sorry I'm late back, the girls wanted to spend some time in the city…"

"I know you weren't with the hockey team," he said flatly, Paige dropping her bag to the floor, wincing at the look on his face.

"Dad I…"

"We don't lie to each other any more Paige," he said, sighing to himself, Paige unsure whether he was radiating anger or disappointment. "Where were you? With who? You promised it wouldn't be like it used to be Paige. We both made that promise. Answer me_._"

"I was with Emily, and her friends," Paige began, surprised to see her Dad's own surprise. _Where else would he think she would she be?_ "Spencer invited us to her lake house…I thought if I asked you you'd say no…"

"We don't lie to each other any more Paige," was all he said in response, standing and making his way toward his room, before stopping to turn back. "Maybe I would have said no, maybe it would have been fair of me to, unfair…I don't know." He paused once again, pinching the bridge of his nose before shaking his head. "I'm trying hard Paige, I really am. We came here to start over, so you could trust me again. But I need to be able to trust you too,"

"I should have told you the truth…Dad, I'm sorry."

"I guess we still have a lot of work to do," he sighed once more, turning his back to her once again and walking down the hallway, closing his door behind him.

Paige watched him walk away, picking up her bag and making her way to her own room, collapsing onto her bed with a sigh of her own. She knew it wasn't just anger or disappointment he had felt, she had hurt him. Her Dad was trying hard. Ever since he had walked into Emily's living room that day, he'd been trying hard not to be the man she once knew, to be better, for her, for them. She knew deep down, she couldn't say she was making the same effort. He had kept his promise, maybe she hadn't. Maybe she had been too focused on her relationship with Emily to notice. She knew deep down that he was right, they _both _had to make an effort. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, Paige managing a small smile as she saw who was calling.

"I miss you," she heard Emily say as she answered.

"It's been an hour Em," she chuckled lightly, wrapping her arm around her pillow to get comfortable.

"I know. I just...miss you," Emily sighed.

"I miss you too," Paige replied genuinely, a comfortable silence falling over them. "My Dad knew I was lying,"

"Are you in trouble?"

"I have no idea," Paige answered honestly. "He just sort of went to bed without really saying anything. He seemed…kinda sad more than anything. Not to tempt fate, but I kind of wish he'd of just blown up at me like he used to, at least that way I'd know where I stood,"

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble…"

"I'm the one that lied," Paige said again, shaking her head. Of course Emily would try to take the blame. "Not your fault. I'm sure I'll find out tomorrow if I'm getting punished,"

"So maybe we should cancel tomorrow night?" Emily said sadly; they had arranged to meet the next night earlier in the day.

"Maybe," Paige agreed, perhaps it would be a good idea to spend a little more time focusing on home.

"Paige?"

"Mhmm?"

"I wish you were here."

"I know," Paige replied, sighing sadly. She'd only had one night of sleeping by Emily's side and it had spoiled them.

"Do you think one day, every morning could be like this morning?"

"I'd like to think so," Paige said with a small smile, thoughts of what they could be one day easing some of the confusion about what she was going to do about the present.

* * *

Spencer Hastings was a machine. When the other girl had mentioned her list of prospective colleges the week before, Paige hadn't expected it to be so long. The detail was both admirable and disturbing for what had been Spencer's back up research; the depth it went into obviously having taken some time. And Spencer was intent on showing her each and every one without pause. The process was exhausting, Spencer's enthusiasm (and apparent caffeine high) was unfortunately not infectious. Still she soldiered on, immensely appreciative of the sheer amount of effort Spencer was putting into helping her.

Her Dad hadn't mentioned anything since she'd arrived home on Sunday, Paige deciding to take the opposite approach to the past few weeks, instead of going out, getting Spencer to come to her. Another thing to thank her for. Her Dad had been polite enough as he'd passed them sitting at the table, still somewhat giving her the silent treatment, Paige putting it on her list of things to sort out after she'd gotten through Spencer's college-a-thon.

"You're sure you want to stay in state?" Spencer asked, Paige nodding frantically, actually quite terrified Spencer was about to pull out a list of god knows what size for the entire country and begin to trawl through it with the same vigour she had the rest of the afternoon.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Paige nodded. "It's for the best. I want to stay near my Dad, and I never thought I'd be saying that."

"And Emily of course," Spencer smiled.

"Of course," Paige grinned at the mention of Emily, before becoming slightly more serious. "Do you think I should try for Penn State?"

"Do you want to try for Penn State?"

"Maybe…I don't know. Honestly, I'd only be going there because of Emily…I don't know whether that's a good or bad thing." Paige answered hesitantly, unsure whether Spencer would interpret her words in the wrong way.

"I don't think it's a bad thing…I also don't think you should be going just for Emily,"

"I think I'm…I think I'm a little jealous of her. And if I went…I'd get more jealous. Swimming, it used to be my thing you know? And now…I don't really have that anymore…I'm so proud of her, and so happy for her, I just in a way, wish we had that…together. Does thinking like that make me a bad person?"

"Not at all, I get that you might feel that way from time to time." Spencer shrugged, Paige relaxing slightly as she saw Spencer wasn't going to react badly. "You guys are solid. After everything you've both gone through to get here, I'm sure if you end a couple of hours apart in different places, it wouldn't make much of a difference. Unless you go all douche-y like you did in Baltimore,"

"I'd like to think I'm over that," Paige stated as Spencer glared at her warningly, before flicking through the papers, fishing out three and laying them out. "Screw it. Penn State, Pittsburg, Drexel. These are my three,"

"Lets do this," Spencer said with a grin.

* * *

By Thursday, she had managed to meet Spencer in Rosewood with the approval of her Father, the other girl kindly going over some of her entrance essays. Choosing to meet in Rosewood had its perks as well; taking over an entire table at the Brew meant that she was able to spend any time not focused on the information before her watching Emily work, much to Spencer's chagrin. Hours passed, and finally she had gotten somewhere, confident that by the end of the week she would have everything sorted. Once Spencer left all that was left to do was wait for Emily's shift to finish, using the time she had to go over her information again.

"Ready to go?" She looked up to see Emily standing patiently, nodding with a smile in response as she began to gather up her things. Linking their hands together, they exited the Brew and made off in the direction of Emily's house. "Everything go okay with Spencer? Sorry I couldn't come over much,"

"Yeah, very helpful. Hastings' is a machine," Paige said with a small laugh, Emily just nodding slightly in agreement with a laugh of her own. "I think I've managed to get somewhere though, hopefully,"

"That's good," Emily said, not wanting to press any further, knowing that Paige, as best as she attempted to hide it, was finding the whole thing a little overwhelming. They walked in a comfortable silence, idly chatting now and then as they walked, Paige smirking to herself as she looked down to see Emily wearing the bracelet she'd given her out at the lake house.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home? It's pretty late for the bus," Emily asked, breaking the silence as they arrived at her house, not really wanting Paige to leave so soon after not having seen her since the weekend, the extra time that driving would allow greatly appealing. She was disappointed to see Paige shaking her head.

"Is your Mom home?" Paige asked with a smirk, quietly stuffing her hands into her pockets whilst staring at the house. Emily broke out into a sly smile and grabbed her arm, shaking her head and pulling the other girl towards her door.

"Does this mean I get you for a few more hours?"

"It's your lucky day Fields," Paige smirked, following her girlfriend into the house.

"I suppose it is," Emily grinned, closing the door behind her, pushing Paige up against it to kiss her fiercely. _"Finally," _she sighed out before reconnecting their lips, the kiss full of intent.

"Evening girls," they heard Pam say, breaking apart quickly, Emily cursing her luck.

"You're home early," Emily said in surprise, Paige's eyes fixed on the floor.

"It appears so," the older woman smirked. "Nice to see you Paige,"

"Likewise Mrs Fields," Paige smiled sheepishly, giving a small wave.

"It's getting a little late, I hope you brought Paige in here to offer her a ride home,"

"Just came inside to get my keys," Emily smiled, Paige trying her best not to scoff at the unconvinced look Pam Fields was giving her daughter. Grabbing the keys from the table by the door, Emily jingled them in the air for emphasis, everyone saying quick goodbyes before Emily yanked Paige out the door and towards the car, shaking her head and pulling the other girl toward her once more. "Not so lucky after all,"

"We still have the car ride," Paige smiled, leaning forward to kiss Emily's cheek.

"I guess we do."

* * *

By Friday, Paige could feel things beginning to fall into place. The feeling usually made her feel uneasy, she wasn't used to everything going so smoothly and it always left her with a feeling of impending doom. She'd spent the past few days working on her applications, feeling a great weight off her shoulders when she managed to send them off. Steadily keeping up with her schoolwork and continuing to impress during hockey practice, establishing herself as a solid member of the team, she felt content that she was beginning to get some control over the things that had worried her.

"Paige, sweetheart?" She heard her Dad gently knock on the door, opening it slightly. Signalling it was okay for him to come in, she shut her computer and turned to face him as he leant against the door frame. "Working hard?"

"Almost done," she smiled. Pleasantly surprised to see her Father so relaxed, surprised even more that he'd voluntarily walked into her room to begin a conversation. "I've been doing my research and I may have a chance at applying for a scholarship with Drexel, a slim chance with my inconsistency but…a chance none the less,"

"Don't be fretting about that okay? Scholarships…Paige that's not important," Paige couldn't help but shake her head with a laugh, unable to link the man before her to the Father who would constantly push her for perfection as a child.

"It's a lot of money Dad…"

"Once we sell the house in Baltimore I'll have money set aside for you, you're Mother did too. Go wherever you want, be whatever you want, I'll be proud of you no matter what." She stood cautiously before pulling him into a hug, feeling him chuckle lightly.

"Thank you," she said as her grip tightened, suddenly overcome with emotion at the level of acceptance her Father was offering her. "Are we okay Dad? I'm so sorry about last weekend…"

"We're okay," he said, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"I'll try to be better Dad…"

"Just be you sweetheart, that's enough for me," he said, squeezing her tight. "Just…don't be afraid to talk to me. About anything. I know we're not…I know talking isn't something we did, but I'd like it to be something we can do,"

"Okay."

"You'll be okay this weekend?" He asked, having mentioned the night before he was once again going away on business. Paige nodded as she pulled away, perching on the end of her bed. "Will Emily be coming over?"

"Would it be okay if she did?" Paige asked cautiously.

"I suppose there isn't any reason it shouldn't be," he said after mulling it over. "No sleepovers Paige. And Pam has to say it's okay first,"

"Sounds fair. Thanks Dad," she said, jumping up to hug him again, this time her Dad returning the hug fully.

_Everything was coming together._

* * *

"Hi it's Paige, is Emily there?…No wait, I want to speak to you actually," Paige said changing her mind, Pam chuckling lightly on the other end of the phone.

"And what can I do for you dear?"

"I was wondering…well my Dad is going away tomorrow and well he said Emily could come over and I wanted to check with you to make sure that it would be alright with you also," Paige said in one long breath, finding herself rather excited about the prospect of the next day. "No sleepovers! Just…to y'know hang out, as long as Emily wants to of course," she added quickly, hearing Pam laugh a little louder this time.

"I don't see why not," Pam said, Paige allowing herself to relax slightly. "I think that's just what she needs. It'll do her good after the day she's had today." Paige was about to question the older woman meant before Pam began speaking once again, "I'll go get her for you, hold on a second."

"Paige?" Emily said softly, her voice small.

"Hey you," Paige replied, smiling at the sound of the other girl's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just tired that's all,"

"You sure? Your Mom said..."

"Why did you call the house phone?" Emily asked instead of answering.

"I needed to speak to your Mom for a second," Paige said, a smile tugging onto her lips. "My Dad wants you to come keep me company tomorrow night, do you want to?"

"Come over?" Emily asked, not really for an answer. "Of course I do,"

"Great, say 7?"

"I'll be there," Emily responded, happy to be getting out of Rosewood the next day. "Um Paige I don't feel so great tonight, is it okay if I call you in the morning? I need to get some sleep,"

"Of course, sleep sweet okay? I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Paige wait..." Emily said, glancing over to see her Mother smiling softly at her from the doorway.

"What is it Em?"

"I love you," Emily said softly, Paige's heart melting a little as she heard it.

"I Love you too."

* * *

Paige smiled, closing the door with a click, smirking as she pulled Emily towards her. "I've missed you," she said, Emily wrapping her arms around Paige tightly. "Feeling better today?"

"Now that I'm here, yeah," Emily responded as Paige pulled back, her hand twisting into Paige's shirt to tug her closer, their lips connecting. As much as Paige had been craving this since they had last seen each other, she begrudgingly pulled away, much to Emily's dismay. "I cooked, if you start making out with me I'll get distracted and it'll burn."

"You can cook?" Emily asked mildly surprised as Paige ushered her into the kitchen, watching the other girl move around preparing their plates.

"Yeah," Paige said, grinning cockily. "I know, just when you thought I couldn't get any more perfect right?"

"Ever so modest Miss Mccullers," Emily said with an eye roll as she took a seat at the counter. "It looks amazing,"

"Only the best for you," Paige smiled, leaning over to kiss Emily before sitting down beside her. They ate in a comfortable silence, Emily reaching out to grab Paige's hand as they ate. No matter where they seemed to be she always found herself wanting to be nearer, closer to the girl, the subtle touch a reminder that they were real. "Are you sure you're okay?" Paige asked with a squeeze of her hand, unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong with Emily as she took in the far away look on the girls face, thinking back to Mrs Fields on the phone the night before.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So your Dad is okay now?"

"I think so, like…I really think so," Paige smiled, a genuine smile Emily noted, it was easy to see how much it meant to her. "We're good,"

"And you're okay now? That college is…kind of out of the way?"

"Just need to wait now," Paige said, "I'll worry about it when I get replies,"

"There shouldn't be anything to worry about,"

"I'll take your word for it," Paige said, standing to clear their plates. "Movie?" Emily nodded, making her way to the couch as Paige finished clearing up.

Once the movie was sorted it didn't take long for Emily to cuddle into Paige, her girlfriend placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Emily adjusted herself, soon finding herself looking up at Paige as she watched the movie, the reflections in her eyes, the content smile on her face, taking in every inch of the girl before her. "What?" Paige said, the corners of her mouth turning up, her focus still on the screen as she felt Emily's gaze upon her.

"You," Emily said with a smile of her own, shifting up to lightly kiss Paige's cheek. Paige turned to look at her, adoringly, shaking her head lightly as she moved forward to capture Emily's lips. They kissed slowly, no urgency, no need to take things further. "Did I tell you how much I love you?" Emily said as she pulled away, her face suddenly serious, tucking her head into the crook of Paige's neck as she spoke.

"Not today no," Paige chuckled lightly, pushing a stray strand of hair away from Emily's face as she looked down at the girl beside her, frowning slightly when she saw Emily wasn't smiling. "Are you really okay Em?"

"Yeah. It's just…things could have ended up so differently Paige," Emily replied forlornly. "What you told me at the lake house…"

"What happened to focusing on right now?" Paige interjected, seeing Emily's brow furrow.

"I know, I'm sorry. I can't stop thinking about it," Emily said dipping her head slightly. "I can't imagine a world without you in it. Even when you left, before we were even together…I still felt better knowing you were out there somewhere. I thought about you all the time, I really did even if I shouldn't have been. And when you came back…I knew even before anything happened between us that you had me, that no matter what I did…I'd want you. I am terrified of being this in love with you Paige, terrified."

Paige sat in silence for a moment, looking at Emily in confusion and awe, wondering where that had come from. She knew Emily loved her, could see it plain as the day, the pained expression on Emily's face as she'd spoke beginning to worry her.

"I'm sorry," Emily said bashfully, sitting up, turning away from Paige.

"Em," Paige said softly, scooting closer to the other girl, lightly cupping her cheek in an attempt to get her to look at her. "Emily…I'm not going anywhere, you _have _me, completely,"

"I know I do," Emily said with certainty, finally meeting Paige's eyes. "But sometimes…it's not in our control is it?"

"Maybe not." Paige nodded after a moment in agreement, slowly moving the hand that was resting on Emily's cheek to wrap her arm around the girl she loved so much. "What was your Mom talking about yesterday? What's brought this on Em?"

"Yesterday, the police arrested someone. They think he killed Maya," Emily said, not failing to notice Paige tensing slightly, if only for a moment, the news clearly as unexpected to her as it had been to herself. "My Mom said they'd been looking for him for weeks, and they found him in Rosewood last night. He was an old boyfriend of hers, and they have substantial evidence that he…that he killed her,"

"That's a good thing, right?" Paige said softly, understanding the frustration the lack of knowing had caused, how never knowing who or why kept Emily from getting much-needed closure.

"It will be everywhere Paige. My Mom told me when she got back from the station last night that they're releasing a statement tomorrow, and then there will be a trial…big new's in a small town." Emily said, taking in the look of concern on Paige's face as she spoke. "I'd forgot that he was still out there somewhere. Can you believe that? I think about her a lot, but not like before…I'd stopped thinking about how any why and who and just focused on the good thing's we'd had, and now…everyone's going to be focusing on the bad again…"

"Em," Paige said softly, her heart breaking for her girlfriend.

"I don't want to think about it. I don't want to go back to that, I was past it, Paige, and everything is going so well now, I have you, and a future and…"

"And that doesn't have to change," Paige said cutting her off. "You have me, and you still have everything you've worked for, it's yours and this won't take it away from you. It'll be hard, but you're tough, and if sometimes it's all too much, well I'll be tough for you."

Emily finally turned to face her, nodding appreciatively as she saw the sincerity in Paige's eyes. "I know. Thinking about it just…reminded me of how fragile everything really is. How you're here, but you won't be forever. But mostly it made me realise how happy I am to have you. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you Paige, _anyone,_ and I needed you to know that today. Every day." Emily said, before sinking into her girlfriends arms, Paige shifting back so they could lay down on the couch.

"You know the feelings mutual right?" Paige smiled softly.

"I do," Emily said, finally managing a small smile. "Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"We missed the movie,"

"I guess we did," Paige laughed lightly as she saw the credits rolling on the screen. "Want me to start it over?"

"Can we just stay like this for a bit?"

"Of course," Paige replied, turning off the TV and pulling Emily closer, holding Emily protectively to her as she attempted to soothe her.

* * *

Paige woke to the gentle buzzing of her phone in her pocket, extracting herself carefully from Emily on the couch, leaving the other girl sleeping soundly. "Hello?" she said as quietly as she could manage, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Paige? Is Emily with you?" She heard Pam Fields worried voice on the other end of the line. "She isn't answering her phone,"

"Yes, sorry Mrs Fields, we were watching a movie and we must have fallen asleep,"

"It's awfully late," Pam said after releasing a relieved sigh.

"I'm really sorry," Paige said glancing to the clock to see that it was indeed far later than she'd thought it would be. "She was pretty upset about Maya, I guess she kind of wore herself out. I'll wake her for you, I know she should have been home hours ago,"

"You had me worried," Pam continued. "Don't wake her. She didn't sleep at all last night. And I don't want her driving home alone at this time of night anyway. I'm trusting you be sensible,"

Paige stomach flipped as she took in what Pam was suggesting, desperately not wanting to leave Emily alone when she was so clearly unsettled, before frowning slightly as she remembered her conversation with her Father the night before. No sleepovers. No more lies. "I don't know if my Dad would be happy about that,"

"You let me worry about your Father," Pam said, causing Paige to laugh lightly, chewing her bottom lip nervously in contemplation. "This will be our secret,"

Paige didn't want to keep any secrets from her Father, but looking over to Emily, lying on her couch looking so peaceful, an offer like Pam's was hard to say no to. "Okay,"

"I'm trusting you," Pam repeated. "Be here early tomorrow, I'll take you both out to breakfast. Goodnight honey,"

"Goodnight."

Paige placed her phone down, slowly walking to Emily and crouching down beside her. Brushing the hair from her face, she leant forward to lightly kiss her forehead, tempted, as she looked so peaceful, to cover Emily with a blanket and leave her sleeping, before deciding against it. Nights together were few and far between, to miss out on Emily sleeping soundly in her arms would be something she'd regret. "Hey, sleepy head,"

She watched as Emily stirred slightly, before shooting up, groaning when she looked at the clock. "My Mom is going to kill me," she sighed, standing and quickly gathering her things.

"Not so fast," Paige smiled, grabbing her hands, Emily looking at her curiously as she took the bag from her and placed it back on the floor. "Your Mom called…she thinks it's best if you stay here tonight,"

"I'm still asleep aren't I?" Emily said causing Paige to smile.

"No," Paige chuckled lightly, grabbing Emily's hand in her own and pulling her forwards. "She's just worried about you, doesn't want you alone tonight. Neither do I. She's going to meet us for breakfast tomorrow."

"What about your Dad?"

"He'll understand," Paige said softly, deciding to deal with his reaction should she come to it. Emily not needing any more convincing, tugged lightly on Paige's hand before frowning as Paige stood still. "Go get into bed, I'm just going to clear up a little. Borrow whatever you need, spare toothbrushes are in the cabinet,"

Emily nodded, stretching slightly as she made her way to the bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly before making her way into Paige's room. She rummaged absent-mindedly through Paige's dresser, pulling out the first sweater she found, deciding it would be enough as she undressed and pulled it over her head. She took comfort in the fact it smelled of Paige, climbing into the other girls bed, deciding that there was nowhere on earth she would rather be at that moment.

"Okay?" Paige asked, as she walked inside, Emily nodding as she shut the door with a click. She walked over to the bed, leaning down to kiss Emily softly before sitting on the edge to tug on her pyjamas.

"Sorry it's a little cramped…" Paige said in a moment of self-consciousness as she squeezed in alongside Emily in her single bed. It didn't take long for Emily to bury herself into Paige's embrace, Paige shaking her head at herself as she realised cramped wasn't a bad thing where Emily was involved, her girlfriend simply moving closer as she spoke.

"I'm glad I'm here," Emily said after a while, fearing for a moment that Paige had fallen asleep as the other girl failed to reply. "Thank you for letting me stay,"

"Anytime," Paige responded, turning to face the other girl, keeping her arms wrapped protectively around her. "Try and get some sleep okay? We can worry about tomorrow _tomorrow_."

Emily sighed, afraid of what the next few days would bring, content that for now she was safe in Paige's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Paige had woken up early, managing with great effort to carefully extract herself from Emily's arms before leaving the other girl sleeping soundly, quietly making her way to the shower. She let herself linger under the water, feeling anxious about the day ahead. When she had first reconnected with Emily she could see clearly the pain that Maya's death had caused, and over their time together, she had also observed how Emily had worked to move forward, much like she herself had done with her own issues, allowing them both to get to where they were now, together and apart. Grief and loss she understood, just like she understood the need to move forward. But what would happen to Emily now that things were being dragged up once again? That was something she was unsure of. Then there was whether or not to tell her Father about last night, this morning, wondering whether he would sympathise or just end up being disappointed with her once again.

Opting to forego using her dryer as to not wake Emily, she towelled off her hair and got dressed in the bathroom, checking in on her girlfriend as she made her way down the hallway, smiling softly finding Emily had nuzzled into one of her pillows in her absence. Closing the door as quietly as possible, she made her way back into the lounge. Picking up her phone from the coffee table, she noticed she had a number of messages; one from Spencer asking her if she had seen the news or spoken to Emily, guessing she'd seen the news herself and was worrying about her friend, one from Caleb asking a similar question and one from her Father who was completely oblivious, informing her he'd be back later that night. She sighed as she flopped back onto the couch, flicking the TV on, catching a glimpse of a headline before quickly flicking the TV off again when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Morning," she heard, standing to see Emily leaning against the wall at the end of the hall, eyes drifting from the screen to Paige, watching her as she stood from the couch to lean against it. Paige's breath caught a little at the sight of her girlfriend, Emily wearing little more than Paige's oversized Eagles sweatshirt she had pulled from her dresser the night before. Her eyes roamed appreciatively over Emily for a moment, her head dipping with a blush when she realised Emily had caught her.

"Sorry you're just…_so _hot this morning," Emily laughed lightly before making her way toward her, pushing Paige backwards so she was trapped between the couch and her own body, linking her hands behind the other girls neck.

"I'm not hot every morning?" Emily said teasingly, Paige simply rolling her eyes.

"Every morning I see you…probably the ones I don't," Paige said wryly, before glancing appreciatively down over Emily once again. "You look really good in this," she smirked, tugging lightly on the hem for emphasis. "_Really _good,"

"Maybe I'll hold onto it then," Emily laughed, watching as Paige shook her head in embarrassment.

"You should," Paige smirked. Wrapping one arm around Paige's waist to steady herself, Emily leant forward to pick up the remote from behind her girlfriend on the couch. She flicked on the TV once again, Paige's arms tightening around her girlfriend as she heard the broadcast playing out behind her, Emily's chin resting on the other girls shoulder as she watched.

_Teen arrested over unsolved murder. Not thought to be linked to ongoing DiLaurentis case. _

The thought of Alison's murder hadn't even occurred to Emily the night before. She didn't recognise the face of the man on the screen, she didn't recognise his name. Paige heard Emily let out an almighty sigh, opening her mouth to say something comforting, closing it just as quickly as she realised she didn't know what to say. Emily clicked the TV off once again, pushing in to Paige forcefully so they fell backwards onto the couch. Paige stared up at her girlfriend, unsure of what the look on her face meant. Emily leant down, kissing her lightly, before adjusting their positions and resting her head lightly on Paige's chest. "Are you okay?" Paige asked somewhat dumbly, fairly certain that the answer to that question was obvious.

"I don't know," Emily answered truthfully with a sigh. Paige, for lack of any better idea, simply pulled the other girl closer. "Distract me."

"Hmm?" Paige mumbled, feeling Emily moving to position herself over Paige once again, tugging her up slightly so she was straddling her waist.

"Distract. Me." Emily smirked, punctuating each word with a kiss. Paige smiled softly, leaning forward to chastely kiss her girlfriend, her hands ghosting lightly over Emily's bare thighs as she pulled away. Emily leant forward once again, capturing Paige's lips and quickly deepening the kiss. She sighed into the kiss as she felt Paige move closer, the hands that were resting on her thighs moving around to the small of her back beneath her sweatshirt. She felt Paige taking control of the kiss, her movements becoming bolder, Emily unable to stop herself letting out a small moan. Her mind began to go blank, focused on nothing but Paige, the kiss, and the hands that were roaming beneath her shirt. It was exactly what she wanted, needed at that moment. So when she felt Paige pull away, she couldn't hold back the groan that escaped her mouth. "Why are you stopping?"

"Your Mom," Paige said breathlessly, slowly sliding her hands from under Emily's shirt and resting them either side of her on the couch. "She's expecting us,"

"Isn't it worth being a little late?" Emily said, playing lightly with Paige's ponytail.

"I promised we'd be there early, and that we'd _behave," _

"When did you become such a goody-goody?" Emily teased.

"Oh shush. C'mon, let's get you dressed," Paige said, lifting Emily slightly and sliding out from beneath her, holding out her hand to pull the other girl up.

"Five more minutes?" Emily asked, tugging lightly so Paige fell back on top of her, kissing her gently and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"You always want five more minutes," Paige said with a fake sigh, unable to deny Emily anything, leaning back down to capture the other girls lips once again.

* * *

Paige sat silently at the counter in the Fields kitchen, hands wrapped tightly around her coffee cup. She'd kept her promise, driving back with a reluctant Emily early to meet Mrs Fields right on time for breakfast. Emily had decided to wait until she was home to shower and change, leaving Paige downstairs with her Mom. Paige smiled to herself as she watched the older woman move about the kitchen, grinning appreciatively as a plate was placed in front of her, Pam squeezing her shoulder with a warm smile of her own. She was glad to be comfortable in the other woman's presence once again after the awkwardness she had felt weeks prior. She could tell, or at least she hoped, Emily's mother was fond of her. This made her happy, not just because of the obvious benefits for her relationship with Emily, it also felt good to have a motherly figure in her life once again.

"Thank you for looking after Emily last night," Pam said softly, Paige simply shrugging in response. "I'm…I'm surprisingly glad she's with you,"

"I'm glad too," Paige said with a nervous chuckle, not knowing how to interpret 'surprisingly', but hearing the word 'glad' loud and clear all the same.

"And you don't mind staying for a bit?" Pam asked, checking her watch anxiously. She had wanted to take the girls out for breakfast, but explained when they had arrived that she was needed elsewhere later in the morning.

"Course not, my Dad isn't back until tonight," Paige smiled, Pam nodding lightly. "Pam…can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can honey, what is it? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah all fine." Paige said, shifting slightly so she was facing the older woman. "When you went to find my Dad, when I was staying here, what did you say to him? He's so _so _different I just…what did you say?"

Pam took a seat opposite Paige, before speaking softly. "I just reminded him, that regardless of the things he wanted for you…changing slightly, that you were still his little girl. And that from what I could see, you were still as wonderful as I'd always remembered you being. After your Mother, losing his relationship with you wouldn't do either of you any favours...what you both needed was each other. He was already figuring that out Paige, he just…needed a little push. Why'd you ask?"

"I guess I wanted to thank you," Paige began after nodding in response to Pam's words, "You made sure I stayed put, and brought me here…which got me my Dad, and Emily, so um…thank you,"

"Well you're welcome," Pam chuckled, leaning over to squeeze Paige's hand lightly. "Eat your breakfast honey, I best go get ready." Paige smiled again as Pam walked away, hearing her talking to Emily who was hovering in the doorway.

"My Mom really likes you," Emily smiled as she took her seat next to Paige, tucking into a plate of her own.

"Whats not to like," Paige smirked with a wink before turning her attention back to her eggs.

"_Of course," _Emily smiled in response. "Do you think your Dad likes me?"

"Yeah, of course he does," Paige said through a mouthful of food, catching the sceptical look Emily gave her. "What? I think I remember him saying you were…a wonderful girl. And that was right after he caught us half-naked, so I think we're good."

"We are aren't we?" Emily smiled, taking Paige's hand and finishing off her breakfast.

* * *

"Talk to me," Paige said softly, squeezing Emily's hand. She didn't know whether she should be drawing attention to the fact that Emily had done nothing but stare at the newspaper since her Mother had placed it beside her on the counter that morning as she left. They had been sitting in the living room for an hour since then, Emily looking up from it as if she was going to speak every now and then before seemingly deciding against it.

"What?" Emily asked distractedly, finally noticing that whilst she'd been reading the front page over and over Paige had been watching her intently.

"It's like you want to say something…but then you stop," Paige began, "I don't want to push you…but, you can say anything to me Em, anything."

"I know…" Emily said, finally tearing her eyes from the newspaper to meet Paige's gaze. "Read it. It barely mentions Maya. It makes her seem…it makes her seem like nothing, just some girl who happens to have been…"

"Murdered," Paige said as Emily trailed off, quickly wanting to take the word back now she had spoken it, seeing Emily flinch slightly.

"It's all about him…this…Lyndon. What about her? Who she was, who she left behind…and of course there's all this stuff about Alison and why they haven't..." Emily trailed off once more, before standing and throwing the paper in the trash. "It's been a day and I just want it to be done with already."

"It will be soon enough," Paige said, watching as Emily paced back and forth.

"It's not really the trial its just…the memories," Emily sighed as she plopped back down beside her girlfriend.

"Want to talk about them?" Paige asked as she wrapped an arm around the other girl.

"Not really," Emily said, sinking into the other girls embrace. "Seeing her face everywhere, remembering what happened…it's kind of overwhelming. I think I still haven't entirely dealt with it, or if I ever really can. I know I should talk about it, I'm just…tired."

"I understand," Paige said softly, waiting quietly to see if Emily wanted to continue.

"She had run away, just before she…died," Emily began, Paige shifting back so the two were facing each other. "She had this stupid fight with her parents, they'd caught her doing something she shouldn't have done and they wanted to send her away, so she came to me and asked me to run away with her. When I said no we got into this stupid fight…and I broke up with her. I've never told anyone that. I was scared that maybe, people would think it was my fault." Emily said shaking her head at herself, her voice wavering slightly. "I wanted to take it all back. But then she had left. She wouldn't take my calls...I was so angry with her, for what it did to her parents…and for just bailing on us. For not fighting for us. And then 2 weeks later they found her, and she was never coming back, ever. And I was still so angry. But at myself, because I realised, I was the one that didn't try hard enough. And I'm still angry…because she didn't deserve what happened to her…and maybe it didn't have to happen. Maybe I should have went with her, or tried harder to find her, maybe I should have convinced her to stay instead of giving up on her so easily…"

"Hey," Paige said softly, taking Emily's hand in her own. "It's not your fault, none of it is your fault. And if I know you as well as I think I do, I know you didn't just give up. Maybe she took her time to sort herself out but she came home, and it's not your fault someone took her away before she could find her way back to you. At all, okay?"

"Why are you always so wonderful to me?" Emily asked softly as she scooted closer.

"I'm just returning the favour," Paige smiled, kissing Emily lightly. "In a month or so you'll be graduating, then before you know it, you'll be moving to Penn State. It's a fresh start, away from this place, and all the terrible reminders that come with it."

"You're right. And you might be there too," Emily smiled hopefully.

"Maybe."

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"Nothing yet," Paige sighed, she knew it was still early days, but the wait wasn't helping her anxiety.

"You will," Emily said with a smile, Paige smiling softly at the other girls certainty, leaning forward to kiss her gently once again.

* * *

Paige heard a soft knock on her door, her Dad popping his head in with a smile. She waved him in with a smile of her own, having missed him returning home late the night before.

"You've got mail," he said with a grin, handing her an envelope, the Penn State logo in plain sight in the top corner. He looked to her expectantly, Paige frowning as she looked at the letter.

"That was quick. It's not a very big envelope," she said, before turning it over and ripping it open. "Miss Mccullers," she began, her face falling as she read on. "It is with real regret that we must inform you that we will not be able to offer you a place this coming fall."

"It's only one school sweetheart," her Dad said after a beat, kissing the top of her head softly. "Their loss. Don't let it get you down."

"It's Emily's school," she said, her Dad shaking his head in response, Paige cutting him off before he got the chance to speak. "I know, I know, I should be focused on the school and not Emily,"

"Regardless of where you go, you won't be too far away, and what's meant to be is meant to be," he smiled with a shrug, Paige managing a faint smile of her own.

"You like Emily right Dad?"

"I do," he said with a small laugh, Paige realising how strange she must be acting. She was bouncing her knee anxiously, watching her Father turning to leave before deciding to speak up. "Dad?" she said, her father turning slightly and motioning for her to continue. "On Saturday…Emily spent the night,"

"What part of no sleepovers didn't you understand?" he said after a moment.

"It wasn't planned, we fell asleep watching a movie and Pam called waking us up, I swear. She asked if Emily could stay here instead of driving home alone, ask her if you don't believe me,"

"I…I do," he said after a moment, leaning against the door frame. "You told me, I guess that's something. Don't let it happen again,"

"It won't," Paige said, trying her best to read the expression on her Dad's face, deciding that he seemed calm enough.

"She was fairly upset I take it?"

"How did you know that?" Paige asked, looking at him in confusion.

"She's in the paper," He said, rummaging through the bundle of post in his hand and flicking open the newspaper for Paige to see. "Terrible business. You never mentioned…all this,"

"I…didn't think I had to. I haven't read it yet either," Paige said walking over to her Fathers side to see sure enough, a small picture of Emily and what she realised now must be Maya.

"Tell her if she needs a break from Rosewood during all this, she's welcome to come here," he said, folding the paper with a yawn before standing up. "But no sleepovers," he said with a wink, Paige shaking her head at his attempt at humour. "It was a one-off, understood? Get dressed, I'll drive you to school."

* * *

By Thursday Emily had finally managed to get through a school day without her friends constantly checking up on her, this the first day that week she hadn't wanted to skip, mainly due to the fact Paige had finished her own school day early, and would be waiting for her outside. Emily smiled as she watched Hanna and Aria talking animatedly as they made their way toward the exit. They were excitedly planning the upcoming summer, the last summer they would have together before they went off in different directions; Hanna heading off to New York and Aria staying put in Rosewood to attend Hollis. She shared their excitement to a degree, agreeing with what Paige had said to her earlier in the week. _A fresh start. _She was leaving Rosewood. Hopefully, with Paige in tow.

"…and my Mom's out of town this Saturday, party at my place," Hanna grinned, Aria agreeing that she'd make it, before the blonde turned to Emily. "You're coming right?"

"I'm not really in the party mood," Emily said apologetically. "I was going to see if Paige maybe wanted to stay in and…"

"Ugh, Em, don't be one of those couples," Hanna said, pointing to Aria slyly.

"Hey!" The shorter girl said in protest. "I said I was coming didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you better not ditch us for Fitz as usual," Hanna said, Aria opening her mouth to argue before sighing and waving her off.

"Bring Paige with you,"

"I'll think about it,"

"_Emily," _Hanna said pleadingly, the other girl rolling her eyes before giving in.

"Okay, I'll go."

"Yes!" Hanna said clapping her hands with a grin. "Speak of the devil,"

Emily smiled to herself as she looked to where Hanna was pointing, seeing her girlfriend waiting at the bottom of the steps, her eyebrow raising slightly in curiosity to see Spencer engulfing Paige in a hug. She said her goodbyes to her friends before making her way down the steps.

"Hey," she said as she stood alongside them, the hug breaking, Spencer's smile never wavering and Paige looking away slightly with a smile of her own. "Am I missing something?"

"I'll let you tell her," Spencer beamed, saying her goodbyes and making her way towards the parking lot.

"Tell me what?" Emily said turning to Paige, the other girl leaning forward to kiss her chastely before linking their hands together and pulling Emily in the direction of the parking lot.

"I got a letter in the mail today," Paige began, Emily's face lighting up slightly as she realised why Spencer may have been so happy. "I was just thanking Spence for helping me out. I got into Pittsburgh,"

"You did? That's great," Emily said, turning to pull Paige into a quick hug.

"Yeah," Paige said, leaning against the hood of Emily's car as they came to it. "I was starting to think I wouldn't get anywhere, and Pittsburgh's a great school, so I'm pretty pleased."

"Did you hear from Penn State?" Emily asked biting her bottom lip, stomach dropping a little as Paige averted her gaze once again. "Oh_,_"

"I have," Paige nodded, finally looking up. "I meant to tell you when I got my letter but…well, I didn't get in,"

Emily took a moment to let the news sink in. When she'd first heard Paige had chosen to apply to Penn State, she couldn't deny she had spent a fair amount of time fantasising about the possibilities of them going to college together. "It doesn't matter, like you said, Pittsburgh's a great school. I'm really proud of you,"

"Thanks," Paige said with a smile, not failing to notice the look of disappointment on Emily's face. "And it's only a few hours away from Penn State,"

"That's true," Emily said, managing a small smile, the smile fading once again as her mind flashed back to the last time there had only been a few hours between them, how easily Paige had pulled away. The worry quickly left her mind as she felt Paige's arms around her; a soft kiss to the skin of her neck and the content sigh that escaped her girlfriends lips letting her know that it was ridiculous to worry. She gave Paige one last squeeze before both girls climbed into the car. "Are you busy this weekend?" Emily asked as she drove away.

"Um, I have to go to Baltimore on Saturday, it's my day for Dr Sullivan. I'm free Sunday though,"

"Right," Emily said as Paige reached over to link their fingers together. "Do you think maybe he could drop you off at my place on Saturday night? Hanna's having a party and I don't really want to go alone,"

"I can ask him, but we might get back pretty late,"

"We can ask my Mom if you can stay over?" Emily asked, quickly glancing to Paige, the look in her eyes causing Paige to cave in and nod her head in agreement.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"You made it!" Hanna grinned as she opened the door, Paige standing in the doorway clutching her duffel bag. They had driven back from Baltimore fairly late, but after a little negotiating she'd managed to convince her Dad to still drop her off at Hanna's and let her stay with Emily for the night. "Finally, Emily has been moping all night," Hanna sighed, pulling Paige into the house and relieving her of her bag, tossing it somewhat carelessly into the cupboard in the hallway.

Paige followed behind closely as Hanna made her way through the house, the amount of people there larger than she had expected, not recognising anyone in the kitchen, and Emily nowhere in sight. She was about to ask where her girlfriend was, before Hanna shot off in the direction of her living room as somebody shouted what sounded like '_body shots!'_

"Hey stranger," she heard from behind her, turning to see Caleb smiling at her, pulling him into a quick hug.

"Hey!" she said with a smile, taking the drink he offered her. "Have you seen Emily?"

"She was headed upstairs last time I saw her. And congratulations by the way, Hanna told me you're Pittsburgh bound,"

"Who'd have thought huh," Paige said with a small smirk, Caleb nodding slightly with a smirk of his own. "I never knew Hanna was this…popular," she said, motioning to the busy kitchen and hallway.

"You know how it goes, one person gets invited, and tells someone else, and someone else…" he began, trailing off as her heard Hanna calling for him from the other room. "Duty calls. I'll catch you in a bit,"

Paige watched as he walked off, taking a small gulp of her drink and quickly scanning the kitchen once more before making her way toward the stairs, dodging a number of not so sober people before finally making it to the top. She made her way down the corridors, peeking in various rooms, making it to the last doorway before turning as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey stranger," she heard once again, this time turning to find Shana smirking at her.

"Uh, Hi,"

"You never called," the other girl said, Paige's brow furrowing in confusion.

"You told me not to," Paige replied, recalling Shana had made it fairly clear that night at the station that she didn't want to hear from Paige again.

"I was pissed at you for getting me into trouble," Shana shrugged, leaning casually against the door frame. "I figured you'd be long gone by now,"

"Um, I was, kind of…long story," Paige said, giving the corridor another quick glance for any signs of Emily.

"I'm sorry for bailing on you when the cops showed, I like a little trouble but…not that much," Paige took a step back as the other girl took a step forward, Shana raising an eyebrow in offence, before reaching out to run a hand over Paige's upper arm. "You look good Paige,"

"Thanks, uh, you too," Paige said awkwardly, attempting to think of a reason to leave.

"Paige?" she heard from behind her, turning to see Emily emerging from the door she was originally heading towards. _Perfect._

"Emily! I've been looking all over for you," Paige said, looking to see the two girls were staring at each other intently. "Uh, this is Shana, we…she gave me a bed when I was y'know, on the lam or whatever,"

"We didn't really make it to the bedroom," Shana winked at Emily, Paige watching Emily's eye's widen.

"Because we got arrested, remember? And I ended up at your place," Paige said quickly, Emily nodding slowly in understanding.

"So _she's _why you never called me," Shana said smirking again, Paige looking to her in disbelief, seeing the mischievous look on her face. She was enjoying this way too much.

"You told me not to…"

"Chill, I'm just playing with you," Shana laughed, "Nice to meet you Emily," she said before turning and walking off down the corridor. Paige turned to see Emily heading back into the room she'd walked out of, following quickly behind her.

"She seems…interesting," Emily said as she slumped down on to the bed, Paige glancing around what she decided must be Hanna's room.

"I thought so too, for a week or so, then…"

"…you settled for my bed instead?"

"No, she got me arrested, and…well that was kind of a passion killer," Paige smirked, her smile soon fading as she realised Emily wasn't laughing. "Sorry, that was a dumb joke."

"Yeah," Emily said stoically. "You're late,"

"Traffic was bad, I'm sorry," Paige said, slumping down next to Emily on the bed and kissing her cheek lightly. "I've missed you,"

"Yeah," Emily said again, still averting Paige's gaze.

"Why are you sat up here all alone?" Paige asked, cautiously reaching over to take Emily's hands, frowning as Emily shoved them in her jacket pockets before she got the chance.

"I was going to call you, make sure you were still coming." Emily said.

"Of course I was coming…are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Emily…"

"Paige, no." Emily said, standing abruptly. "Just take me home okay?" Emily asked, finally turning to Paige.

"I just got here…Emily what's wrong?" Paige sighed.

"Paige, I just want to go home."

"Alright, just let me get my stuff," Paige agreed, offering her hand and relaxing slightly as Emily took it. At least that was something.

* * *

"I have not missed this thing," Paige grumbled breaking the silence as she tossed and turned, Pam having set up the camp bed in Emily's room for her after they had negotiated her spending the night earlier.

"Please, you slept on it what, once when you were living here?" Emily scoffed, watching as Paige settled on her side so she was facing her. "At least she didn't make you sleep on the couch this time,"

"The couch is comfortable," Paige grumbled once more, Emily simply rolling her eyes. "When I was living here…man that seems like forever ago," Paige said, filling the silence once again, Emily not having said much since they'd returned home. She'd began thinking back to her first night here when she'd first bumped into Shana, the set up in Emily's room only jogging her memory further. The fears she'd had over seeing Emily again as Pam had driven her from the station, the other girl breaking down into to tears because of Paige's offhanded comment about the horrors of the old DiLaurentis place and of course Emily falling asleep in her arms, that night, and every following night. And now here they were. She smiled at the thought. "I'm really glad I got caught breaking into that house,"

"So you can impress all the girls at college with tales of your bad girl cred? _Shana _sure seemed to like it,"

"Of course, I orchestrated the whole thing so I could sleep with random hotties on campus," Paige responded sarcastically, easily dodging the pillow Emily flung her way. "I'm glad because it landed me on this crummy camp bed, which just so happens to be like 3 feet away from you, you giant doofus. Is that what all this is about? You're jealous? I barely even know Shana,"

"Come here," Emily said shaking her head, tired of watching Paige shuffle around in discomfort.

"Your Mom said…"

"…she said leave to door open. Nothing else. Besides, she went to bed hours ago."

"But if she catches us…"

"Just get over here, okay?" Finding herself unable to argue, Paige slowly lifted herself and quietly made her way over to Emily's bed, climbing in beside her. "I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to ruin your night. It's not you, or Shana…its just me."

"It's okay. Are you okay? Gonna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Paige asked softly, resting her head on Emily's chest. "I know this weeks been…hard."

"Yeah," Emily said truthfully. "I'm okay, honestly. At the party…everyone was just so excited about college and how new everything was going to be…but the whole time I just couldn't stop wishing you were going with me," Emily said sadly, Paige sighing in realisation, watching Emily shift before sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest. Maybe she'd managed to overlook it whilst focusing so much on the trial of Maya's killer, but hearing Paige had accepted an offer to Pittsburgh had left a different kind of sadness settled in Emily's chest.

"Pittsburgh's only a few hours away," Paige said, mirroring Emily's movements so they were sitting side by side. "Two hours twenty-two minutes to be exact, in good traffic. I've already mapped it out."

Emily allowed herself a small smile at that. Of course Paige would map it out. Her smile soon faded as she remembered why she was worrying so much. "What if we break up?"

"Excuse me?" Paige said in disbelief.

"You'll be in Pittsburgh meeting new people, and doing new things and…changing."

"And you'll be at Penn doing the same," Paige said, reaching out to take Emily's hand in her own.

"What if…we grow apart? We change so much that we don't…fit anymore? Or you find someone new or…"

"Do you love me?"

"Paige…"

"You don't have to tell me, because I already know you do." Paige said leaning over and brushing the hair away from Emily's face. "I've told you a hundred times, I love you, and that isn't going to change. You are it for me, Emily Fields."

"I believe you. I really do. But I like us, like this, _right now_. I don't want that to change."

"Change is inevitable Em, it doesn't mean it's going to be a bad thing," Paige said, Emily nodding slightly.

"I know it's inevitable but the last thing I want right now is change. It doesn't scare you? How much could..._is_ going to change? "

"Of course, it's pretty daunting," Paige smiled softly, scooting closer and bumping Emily lightly with her shoulder. "But just think…we'll still have weekends together just like we do _right now_, and I'll come watch your meets and make a big-ass signs that say something totally lame that only you'll find adorable, and I'll cheer and be totally embarrassing but not embarrassing enough for you to want to leave me. We can drive home together over breaks, and take detours...not bother coming home if we don't want to. We can sleep in the same bed without having to have the goddamn door open. You're gonna go do your thing, and I'll go do mine. And we'll change. Because that's what happens over time, people change. But like I keep telling you…that isn't necessarily a bad thing. I know it's not really all that common for high school sweethearts to stick together throughout college, that only the special ones make it. I know we can make it. Because personally, I think we're pretty damn special."

"Me too," Emily smiled turning to look at Paige, the love and certainty in the other girls eyes reassuring her. She had nothing to worry about, she thought to herself, not when Paige Mccullers was always looking at her like that. "Thank you, you always know what to say."

"Are you okay now?"

"Feeling a little stupid for missing so much of the party sulking," Emily said honestly, Paige giving a small shrug as much to say it wasn't a big deal.

"We've got all summer for parties Em,"

"You're right," Emily said smiling, resting her head on Paige's shoulder. "I love you, I really do."

"We're really lucky, you know that?" Paige said as she glanced once more at the abandoned camp bed and smiled. Thank god for that damn camp bed, and everything one night on it all those months ago had led her to. She tentatively wrapped her arm around Emily, kissing her cheek softly before breaking out into a grin. "I think things have worked out…they've worked out pretty well. Don't you agree?"

"I do."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, and that it was pretty short. Hope you enjoyed. I'm kind of ending this story here for now, so I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited/followed/PM'd...all the feedback, I'm eternally grateful :)**


End file.
